Shameless
by BellasTrick
Summary: Hermione cannot explain the strong connection she feels towards Bellatrix. Needing the answers, Hermione saves the Death Eater's life during the battle at Hogwarts, forcing both to go on the run together. Now, she must survive Bellatrix's wrath and somehow explain her actions to the world. Contains: Femslash, Torture, Adult Themes, PLOT, etc. Rated M!
1. A Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. I am just playing with them, and making them do the things that JKR should have.

* * *

_**I cannot name this  
I cannot explain this  
and I really don't want to  
just call me shameless**_

_**-Ani DiFranco, Shameless **_

* * *

"_Imperio,_" Hermione whispered, focusing all of her attention on her intended target. She didn't know what she was doing or even why, but she couldn't stop herself. She had to understand. Neither Arthur nor George Weasley heard the unforgivable curse leave her lips.

Just then, Hermione looked in horror. Bellatrix Lestrange had quickly thrown a curse towards her best girlfriend, Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley family. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny jumped out of the way of the spell, just in time. She knew it had likely saved her life.

Bellatrix chortled, relishing the fear rising within the young girl. '_Soon_,' Bellatrix thought, '_I'm going to send you to join your pathetic, dead blood-traitor brother_.'

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley bellowed, jumping in between her daughter and the dark witch attacking her. Bellatrix cackled, adoring the opportunity for a newer, slightly-more worthy opponent. Hermione was reassured, knowing that Molly was experienced enough to take on the malicious witch. Molly sent a curse towards Bellatrix. It was easily deflected, sending a chill through Molly's body. She was slightly taken aback at her own attack.

'_Perfectly believable,_' Hermione mused to herself.

Bellatrix fired back with three spells, forcing the elder Weasley to take several steps backwards whilst deflecting. It was easy. Almost too easy. An evil smirk took over Bellatrix Lestrange and she squealed at the efforts made against her.

Hermione focused all of her attention of her best friend's mother.

As if something had taken hold of her, Molly changed. A rage she had never known before swelled up within her body. Bellatrix sensed the change in her demeanor.

'_The Weasel is serious,' _ she thought, taking a more thoughtful and defensive approach against her attacker.

The ginger haired mother sent curse after curse toward her raven haired counterpart, attacking the Death Eater before her with unfailing stamina. A look of recognition swept across Bellatrix. The smile left the corset-clad Death Eater's face, replaced by a sneer. She began to genuinely fight back. Bellatrix, blocking the spells hurled towards her, was forced backwards.

The ground beneath the two witches began to crack under the force of their combat, neither witch relinquishing control. Issuing silent spells, Bellatrix taunted Molly.

"At least you put up more of a fight than little Freddie over there did. He _begged_ me for death!"

Hermione carefully surveyed the scene before her, waiting for just the right moment. Fortitude spread across Molly's countenance. The look in her eyes could kill. She was out for blood.

Bellatrix blocked one more spell, but wasn't quick enough to block the one immediately following. A spark of green light shot from Mrs. Weasley's wand, hitting Bellatrix square in the chest. Hermione gasped, fearful to see what would happen. Bellatrix's body seemed to freeze in mid-air. Mrs. Weasley sent one last curse, causing Bellatrix to completely vanish.

Voldemort let out a scream as he saw that his best lieutenant had perished. The final and most fearsome Death Eater in Voldemort's ranks was dead at the hands of Molly Weasley.

Nobody except Hermione noticed the tiny pebble that had flown into Bella's chest a fraction of a second before the final, silent spell was cast.

Hermione, unnoticed by anyone around her, mumbled something unintelligible while flicking her wand. She rushed to the side of her best friend's mother. "Are you alright, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Never better!" she exclaimed, the glazed possessed look leaving her eyes. "That'll teach that bitch to mess with my offspring! It was like something just came over me!"

"I noticed," Hermione retorted, barely audible.

"Mum! You did it!" Ginny Weasley shrieked, hugging her mother with a grip like death. A sense of relief washed over mother and daughter. Hermione faked a smile, her insides turning knots. Around them, the war was still raging, whether Bellatrix was alive and fighting or not.

All eyes turned to the violent battle occurring between Voldemort, McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn. The three teachers were thrown against a wall at Voldemort's fury over losing Bellatrix. Hermione turned her back and quickly sped away, unnoticed in all of the turmoil. She did not know who would survive this final battle and in that moment she did not care. There was only one person whose fate was of any consequence to her.

Rounding the corner, she disapparated with a loud CRACK!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione surveyed the landscape before her, searching. She ran through the thick trees, her bushy brown curls bouncing with every step. Her feet tangled in the brush that covered the forest, scratching her legs and arms. The brunette was too focused to take notice of the thin lines of blood pooling from the scrapes.

Her heart felt like it had jumped into her throat and was beating wildly. Sensing that what she sought was near, she slowed to a walk, peering through the trees once more. A loud throb echoed in her head, as her pulse rise even higher.

She gasped softly as she finally spotted what she was seeking. Slowly, cautiously, she approached the black mass in front of her, like a helpless animal thrown to the wolves. She was only feet away. Her hands trembled with anticipation of the unknown. A dry twig broke underneath her foot.

The black mass whipped around. Silky raven curls spun with fury. Fierce, black eyes locked onto her form. A wand pointed dangerously close to Hermione's chest.

"YOU?" hissed a confused Bellatrix Lestrange. Her face betrayed bewilderment, anger, intrigue.

Hermione nodded, twinges of doubt seeping into her veins like a slow reacting poison.

"You're gonna regret this, Mudblood!"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Should I continue writing on this story? Anyone interested? If so, you know what to do. Click that big, blue button and send me some love! I promise, future chapters will be longer! I just want to make sure there is some interest before continuing.**


	2. The Lion and the Lamb

Alright, time for round two! This chapter is longer. WOO HOO! There is a recap of the events at Malfoy Manor which (I feel) are necessary for the progression of the story, so stick with me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to keep with it. I really appreciate it. Thousands of cookies to all of you!

Oh and to **PAM C: **don't worry, there will be NO Ron/Hermione shipping on here. I hate him too!

* * *

_**If I had any sense**_

_**I guess I'd fear this**_

_**I guess I'd keep it down**_

_**So no one would hear this**_

_**I guess I'd shut my mouth**_

_**And rethink a minute-**_

_**But I can't shut it now**_

'C_**ause there's something in it.**_

**-Ani Difranco , Shameless**

* * *

Hermione was vaguely aware that there was a wand pointed at her chest. She trembled before the woman clutching it. The woman who had changed everything Hermione knew to be real. The one, who had haunted her dreams, penetrated the very essence of her being. Her knees weakened under the watchful eye of Bellatrix Lestrange: She consciously had to lock her legs to keep from collapsing at her feet.

_This cannot be real. _Fear mixed with excitement, swirling in the pit of her stomach, bleeding into perfect harmony._ I can't believe it actually worked._ The young witch's bottom lip quivered under the painful stare of the figure in front of her. She bit down hard on it, drawing blood, attempting anything to hide the trembling. _Don't show her your fear- don't show her your fear. _She knew better than to show weakness to Bellatrix Lestrange. It was her life support, her nourishment, her reason for being. It was a dead man's game.

Bellatrix waved her wand casting a silent '_Expelliarmus_.' Hermione watched, helpless, as her only form of protection flew into the dark witch's waiting hand. For the second time, Hermione found herself defenseless in the presence of the most powerful and feared Death Eater known.

_What the hell was I thinking? I should have known better._ Hermione fought a silent battle within herself, but the damage was done. Her thoughts raced, tracing a fine line between fiction and reality.

_Maybe she won't really hurt me. _Hermione had to laugh at herself as the thought danced across her brain. She was a lamb, willingly marching into the den of the lion. Bellatrix had said she would regret this, and the young witch had no reason to doubt her. Their past dealings were enough to assure her of that.

She was terrified of the woman before her but she vehemently refused to let it show. For all her trepidation, Hermione couldn't help but be captivated by the beauty of the famous Death Eater. Her hollow black eyes, her raven mane of curls, and her perilous, lethal crimson lips. True, fourteen years in Azkaban had taken its toll. But there were still traces of the witch's magnificence which scattered throughout Hermione's brain.

The Gryffindor's breath caught in her throat as she surveyed her statuesque figure. Since the encounter at Malfoy Manor, not a single day had passed by that Hermione hadn't imagined being in Bellatrix's proximity again. It was a nagging urge that would not leave her, day or night. As if she was bound to this being by some unbreakable cosmic force.

Hermione had battled her craving to be near this deranged woman day and night since her previous capture and subsequent torture. She had considered herself successful. That was, until this moment.

Bellatrix was an addiction Hermione no longer possessed the willpower to fight. She had finally given in to weakness, needing to get her fix. Each time her fingers grazed over the pink scar on her forearm she yearned to be near her. With every glance at the word that had Bellatrix had carved into her flesh, the ache within consumed her. It possessed her.

Hermione had to understand this desire, the hold that Bellatrix had over her. She would start to dig for the answer today. Even if the cost was her own life.

Reality came crashing down on her like a bomb. Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of brown curls, and pulled Hermione's head back, exposing her neck. Her face was so close, Hermione could feel the other witch's breath on her ear. She shuddered under the warmth. Hermione's eyes closed and rolled back as she allowed the rich scent of patchouli and vanilla to enclose her. Pure Bellatrix. She snapped to as Bellatrix began to speak, malice gracefully echoed from every word.

"I'm only going to say this once, Mudblood, so I suggest you listen _very_ carefully," she drawled. The coldness of her voice made Hermione wince. "You're going to tell me where I am, how I got here, and what the fuck went through that thoughtless head of yours when you decided to bring me here." She poked her wand under Hermione's jaw with every demand and licked her lips, before finishing.

"Oh, and _do_ consider your words wisely, filth. They just might be your last," Bellatrix spat, making no attempt to hide the venom coursing through each syllable. Her disgust radiated from every pore in her body.

Hermione knew better than to expect Bellatrix to welcome her with open arms, but it was going worse than even she had anticipated. After all, she had saved her life, hadn't she? Sort of. She fumbled her thumbs along the seam of her pockets, trying to hold onto anything to keep from shaking. She used everything within her power to keep her voice steady, sounding out the words in her head before she spoke.

With a forced calm, she responded. "We are in the Forest of Dean." She hesitated for a split second, nervous to tell Bellatrix the truth. "You got here because…well, I put Mrs. Weasley under the Imperius curse when the two of you started to duel. When she sent the last spell at you, I had her levitate a pebble that hit you right before the curse did." Bellatrix looked at her incredulously. Hermione stiffened, and paused just a second too long.

"So? Get to the point, Mudblood, I'm growing tired of your story, already!" Bellatrix thundered, her tone menacing.

"W-well," _Don't start tripping over your words now..._ she told herself. Bellatrix's fury was intensifying. "Well, the pebble was a Port Key I had set up earlier. To bring you here. Look, I don't know why I did it." She said flatly, chancing a look into Bellatrix's heavy-lidded eyes. They were black, unforgiving, filled with rage.

"I…I don't know what I was thinking," she faltered. She racked her brain for something better to say. _Is that the best you can do? C'mon, think of something!_ She looked at her feet attentively, as if the answers to all of life's mysteries lay within.

"I just wanted you to live," she whispered, truthfully. Her tone implored forgiveness.

"LIVE?" Bellatrix shrieked. She struck Hermione hard across the face with an open palm. The shape of Bellatrix's hand immediately appeared in an angry, red welt. Instinctively, Hermione cupped her face with her palm, attempting to rub the harsh pain away. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me, you filthy little beast?"

Hermione opened her mouth to interject, but before being given the chance, Bella raised her talon-shaped, walnut wand to her chest. A jet of green sparks flew out of the end as Bellatrix screamed

"_Crucio!"_

Hermione's limbs went stiff under the spell. She experienced a pain unlike any she had ever felt before. Her insides burned, as if a flaming torch had been placed against the lining of her stomach. She felt the force of a thousand hammers raining down on every inch of her body. She had the sensation of fingernails scratching away at her face, trying to claw the skin off.

"P-please…stop!" Hermione choked. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" she sobbed when she had regained her breath, tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix levitated her writhing body and slammed it back onto the ground, looking rather bored.

The excruciating pain ceased, replaced with the remnants of the torture she had just endured. Her limbs twitched uncontrollably and she flirted on the edge of unconsciousness. She tried to focus on something, anything to keep from passing out, afraid of what would await her when she woke. The familiar pain coursed through her body, and her thoughts hurdled back to Malfoy Manor. The place where this addiction had started.

( )

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco Malfoy drawled, searching for traces of Harry Potter in the swollen face of the boy at his feet.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix questioned. Her sing-song voice reverberating off the great walls of Malfoy Manor. She needed to be absolutely sure it was Potter or the Dark Lord would kill them all.

The snatcher suggested he had picked up something in the forest.

"Ran into a stinging jinx." Bellatrix answered. Her eyes shot to Hermione. "Was it you, dear?" She cocked her eyebrow, almost appreciatively. Her gaze seared through Hermione, sending chills down her spine. "We'll see what her last spell was."

Hermione nervously clutched her wand, knuckles white, trying against all odds not to relinquish it. Bellatrix snatched the wand from her with a swift, surprise blow to the face. The connection of her ring against Hermione's cheekbone carved a shallow laceration, drawing blood.

Bellatrix gripped Hermione by the throat, leaned in, and flicked her tongue against the wound. Hermione flinched, unable to pull away as Bellatrix internally dissected the warm, metallic fluid. She scrunched her face in repulsion.

"Absolutely foul," she hissed. "Must be the dirtiest blood I've ever tasted. One more drop and I bet I'd turn into a vile Mudblood myself!"

She surveyed the girl's wand, resisting the urge to break it. "_Priori Incantatem_" she muttered, waiting for the wand to reveal its last spell. Just as she had suspected.

"Ohh..I've got you," she giggled menacingly in Hermione's direction. She took another step, when her grin faltered. Her eyes caught a glimpse of silver and quickly flashed to the snatcher across the room. An already bad situation got worse. Bellatrix had spotted the Sword of Gryffindor in the rugged man's hand. A sword meant to be in her vault. She screamed, demanding to know where he had gotten it from. Upon learning that it had been in the girl's bag, Bellatrix's maniacal laughter switched to near hysteria.

Bellatrix easily incapacitated the snatchers and gained control of the sword.

"Put the boys in the cellar!" she commanded her sister, who had been hiding in the shadows. Bellatrix's shrill, sing song voice dominating the room. "I want to have a little conversation with this one…girl to girl!"

Narcissa led the boys to a dungeon below, slamming the door behind her. Hermione's heart beat wildly. She felt positive it could be seen through her blue jacket. She was alone with Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Death Eater drew her face treacherously close. Unsure what had come over her, Hermione fearlessly shifted her eyes, looking directly into Bellatrix's dark black orbs.

Bellatrix gauged her with intrigue.

Hermione maintained eye contact, feeling strangely drawn to the malevolent creature before her.

The powerful witch easily dragged her prisoner to the middle of the room by her hair and slammed her to the floor.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Hermione shook violently on the floor. She felt as though she were being ripped apart by her limbs. Every muscle twitched, burned, ripped inside of her. She screamed, with all of the air her lungs could hold. Fat tears spilled from her eyes. _Please let me die._ She could feel sharp pins being pushed into her skin, underneath her fingernails, into her eyes. The maniacal laughter in the background seemed surreal. It was terribly fitting.

Hermione couldn't hear Ron screaming her name from below.

Bellatrix howled, clutching her sides. Anger switched to pleasure as the girl writhed directly in front of her. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She clapped her hands, childlike. Without warning, she released the curse, still filled with delight.

"First time, Muddy?"

Hermione made no attempt to answer, desperately trying to meditate the pain away.

"I'm more than happy to break you in."

Bellatrix lowered herself to the floor, straddling Hermione's waist. She pinned her arms above her head with her free hand, lazily gripping her wand with the other.

"What else did you steal from my vault?"

The tears burned against her cheeks, dripping into brown locks, as she pleaded. "I t-told you. Nothing. I didn't take anything, I swear…" she heaved. Her heavy sobs constricted in her chest as she gasped for air.

"HERMIONE!" Ron's muffled voice called again and again from the dungeon in which he was held prisoner.

Bellatrix leaned further down, grinding herself against the small frame beneath her. "We'll see about that"

Her lips grazed Hermione's ear, growling softly "It's a shame you're such a filthy Mudpuppy. I would have had so much _fun,_" she lingered, pressing down harder, "_playing_ with you." Hermione shifted against Bellatrix's weight. For one fleeting glint she saw something unfamiliar. A change in Bellatrix. The unforgiving dark eyes wavered. They were…different. Almost human. Almost sane.

"Unfortunately, there aren't enough spells in the world to clean up that dirty blood of yours," she said. Her voice was soft for a change.

Hermione tried to read the change in Bellatrix's eyes and voice. There was something to it but she couldn't pinpoint it. It was like Bellatrix regretted her position.

_It couldn't be that, could it? _

The brunette didn't have time to contemplate it further. The moment passed as quickly as it had come. The cruel, shadowy eyes had returned. Immediately after, the Death Eater's anger and rage had grown fiercer and more intimidating than ever before. She was fuming.

Bellatrix swished her wand. Invisible ropes bound the young girl's wrists to the cold, marble floor. Bellatrix turned her back on her captive, reaching under her skirt, drawing out a thin, silver dagger. She gripped the blade of the dagger with her palm. The blade cut through her skin, drawing blood. She stifled a moan and gripped the handle before turning around.

Bellatrix gazed at the dagger longingly, as if it were a lover. She turned the blade on the girl, tracing it over her shirt. Brown eyes grew larger as the sharp blade came into view.

Bellatrix gripped Hermione's arm, and slowly, carefully, marked her with the tip of the blade. Each cut causing anguished screams to pour from the girl's throat, filling the Manor. Hermione willed her mind to take her anywhere else, but with each collision of the knife against her skin, she was brought back.

Bellatrix took her time, creating her masterpiece. _You're mine, pet, _she mused.

Heated incisions were carefully placed on the pale underside of Hermione's forearm. Bellatrix smiled wildly, baring her yellowed teeth.

"That's it, pet. Something to remember me by."

Bellatrix's blood dripped down the handle of the blade blending with the red that oozed from the thin slices on the brunette's arm. A warmth spread through Hermione, the sudden contrast causing her to shiver. She groaned from the sensation taking over.

Ron's soft protests could still be heard and Hermione tried to push them from her head. _Not now Ron. Please, shut up._

Her brain swirled in circles, confusion. She looked back into Bellatrix's eyes, not with fear, but with sudden and surprising longing. She pushed herself against the dark witch, trying to make sense of the heat moving low in her stomach. _Stop it! This is sick! She tortured you! What the fuck is wrong with you, Hermione?_ But it felt good. The battle within was raging.

Bellatrix curled her full lips into a devilish grin, removing her weight from on top of Hermione. "You think I would ever let you touch me with your filthiness?" She roared in amusement at the notion. It was almost more than she could handle. "Dream on, Mudslut!"

Hermione cringed at the name. She hated herself for her body's betrayal. She felt dirty, violated, yet alive.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stop being a titty baby and get off the ground, Mudblood!" The Death Eater's shout stirred Hermione.

She rolled onto her back, slowly coming into consciousness. Her muscles still burned from the curse. The last thing she could imagine being able to do was to stand up.

"Have a nice dream about me?" she snapped, eyes traveling up and down the youth. Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

"What makes you sure I _ever_ think about you?" Hermione snapped back, trying to hide the truth.

"Come off it, Muddy! I know all about you and your little…._thoughts_."

The brunette squirmed uncomfortably, half-heartedly believing that Bellatrix was lying. _How could she know?_

"Occlumency, you fool! Not that I'm concerned with your pathetic schoolgirl crush right now. There are far more pressing issues here."

"I know"

"Do you really! You cannot possibly imagine the consequences your actions will have...on _both_ of us."

_Both of us?_ "What do-"

"Do you honestly think I'm just going to let you run on home to Mummy and Daddy and leave me here to rot? I don't think so, _sweetheart,_" she menaced through gritted teeth. "We're both fucked now." She gestured to her desolate surroundings.

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! You're not going anywhere!" She paced her surroundings, frantically working out all angles of the situation.

When she finally spoke, it was to no one in particular. Like Hermione wasn't even there. "I cannot return to the battle without looking like I ran away. I'll look like a coward! The Dark Lord would murder me before I could even raise my wand. The others will turn on me, too." Her voice raised in pitch with every word spoken.

Realization swept over Hermione as she listened to Bellatrix rant. She was beginning to understand the magnitude of the situation. Her stomach twisted into knots. Bellatrix got in Hermione's face.

"Now I'll be hunted down like a dog… by BOTH sides! The Dark Lord and his followers cannot ever find out that I am alive." She was speaking to Hermione, and for the first time Hermione had ever witnessed, Bellatrix looked absolutely terrified. She glared at the brunette, daring her to make a sound.

The two witches sat in silence for what felt like hours. Time has a way of slowing to a crawl when terror clouds the atmosphere. In reality, only 10 minutes had passed. Hermione wondered, to herself, about the terror that had swept over Bellatrix. _If Voldemort is capable of diminishing her resolve just by thinking about him, he must be absolutely sadistic. What could he have done to scare her so badly?_

"You have no idea." _Did Bellatrix say that?_ It was said so quietly, she couldn't be sure she hadn't made it up.

Hermione occasionally glanced at her wand, which now rested in the hem of one of Bellatrix's flowing black skirts. She debated making an attempt to grab it and apparate out of the forest, but decided against it, knowing that if she wasn't quick enough Bellatrix would kill her on the spot.

Her mind darted through the dark recesses within. What if she was bound to a life without her family and friends? How could she ever explain what she had done? _'Hi Harry, I know that Bellatrix murdered your godfather and worked for the bastard that killed you parents, but I've really got it bad for her so…' _She had chosen Bellatrix over them all. The same woman who only moments before had callously murdered Fred and Tonks. How would they ever forgive her?

It dawned on Hermione that Bellatrix was not the only prisoner, sentenced to a life of running. She had also trapped herself. Even if she could get away, she would have to take accountability for her actions. She would, rightfully, be named guilty of having helped one of the most notorious murderers in the wizarding world to escape.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bellatrix screamed. She quickly turned towards the Death Eater. Bellatrix gaped at the dark skull and snake that marked her forearm. The mark glowed brightly, scorching Bellatrix's skin. Bellatrix absentmindedly swatted at it, unaccustomed to the sensation. A few moments later, the mark was gone. All evidence removed, revealing pristine ivory skin.

'NOOO!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Bellatrix fixed her eyes on the girl. Hermione felt the absolute hatred they emitted. She scrambled to her feet, trying to register what had happened. Bellatrix lunged after her, grabbing her underneath her jaw. She directed her backwards and slammed her back against a nearby tree. Hermione gasped for air.

"This is all your fault! You're going to suffer for this, you filthy cunt!" Bellatrix tightened her grip around Hermione's throat.

Hermione was in trouble. She was scared, confused. She couldn't breathe. Her arms flung around the older witch, desperately trying to claw the Death Eater off of her. Bellatrix grabbed a section of curls and unceremoniously ripped them from her head. Hermione howled in pain. _What did I do to deserve this_?

As if the question had been plastered on her forehead, Bellatrix's answer rang in her ears.

"HE'S DEAD! MY MASTER IS DEAD!"

_Oh shit. I'm next._

* * *

**There are several things in this chapter which will be developed later on. Did you catch them? Let me know what you think. I would love some feedback! **


	3. A Small Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own the character portrayed. I just make them do naughty things JKR should have done.

**Alright, girls and boys, here it is: Chapter 3. There are several things within, that the super observant reader should note will give insight into future occurances. Let's see if you catch them. **

**Please, let me know what you think by reviewing. It helps me tp know if I'm on the right track! Also, if you have suggestions for things I should put into the story, let me know! I am open to ideas! So... without further adieu, here we go!**

* * *

**i can't even slow this down**  
**let alone stop this**  
**and i keep looking around**  
**but i cannot top this**

**-Ani DiFranco, Shameless**

* * *

_Oxygen. I need oxygen. Now. _Thin, pale fingers curved around a slender, tanned neck. Nails dug into the pillow-soft flesh, creating crescent moon welts beneath. Silent protests. The accused's flailing limbs dancing to the tune of death, unsuccessfully warding away imminent danger.

Hermione Granger was considered by her Professors (and even her peers) to be the brightest witch of her age. At this moment, she couldn't come up with a single reason why they thought it. None of the endless hours spent alone in Hogwarts' vast library could help her think her way out of this spider web.

"Look at me! I want to see the life leave those dirt clogged eyes!"

Fear coursed through dying veins. Hermione's eyes widened. She hesitantly directed them towards her attacker. She would face her death with a courage Godric Gryffindor had never known. Bellatrix readjusted her grip, shifting ever-so-slightly, giving Hermione just enough room to maneuver a leg from under the Death Eater.

"You disgust me, Mud! I hope yo-"

Sudden movement. A rogue, jean-clad knee met with an unsuspecting groin. Bellatrix winced, backing away from the trapped girl. She gaped, surprised by the counterattack.

Hermione leapt out of reach, just in time, choking down much needed air. She rubbed her abused throat vigorously. A soft moan escaped Bellatrix's luscious, red lips. Rage subsided. Noticeable pleasure took hold. Her face morphed. She was smiling. No, not smiling, grinning. She was beaming.

"Ohhh God, Mud! You sure know how to get a girl going," she whimpered, batting her eyelashes innocently. A quick movement.

Bellatrix lunged in the girl's direction, fingers narrowly missing an exposed shoulder. Hermione kicked at the moving target, the toe of her shoe connecting with the back of Bellatrix's thigh.

Bellatrix spun around, still brimming with joy. The two women wrestled for dominance. Hermione successfully landed a few punches to Bellatrix's face, arms and gut, each time eliciting a moan or gasp of absolute pleasure.

"I know you've got more fight in you than that, stupid girl," she paused, looking intently at Hermione. "Let me have it," she said with a suggestive wink. She promptly wrapped her leg around the girl, kicking in the back of the brunette's knee. Hermione buckled with the surprise blow and collapsed, falling face forward. Instinctively, she rolled onto her ass, ready for the next attack.

"You're really twisted, you know that!"

"Aww," she pouted mockingly "don't say that, ickle Mudbaby. You're gonna hurt my wittle feelings," her baby voice was sickeningly sweet. She snickered. Bellatrix moved closer as Hermione tried to crawl backwards. A sharp heel caught in her ribcage, bringing immediate throbbing.

Tears burned behind hazel spheres, threatening escape. A dull pain buzzed in the thin body as bruises formed and muscles clenched in anger.

"Don't even_ think_ about crying," she commanded, slapping a harsh palm against the back of Hermione's head. The dark one's smile faded. The unforgiving face returned once again as the fight came to a stuttering halt. A single tear rebelled against the young one and rolled down a scabbed cheek. Hermione was quick to wipe it away with the back of her finger but it had not gone unnoticed.

"You're pathetic. Absolutely pathetic," Bellatrix snarled, spitting on the girl's chin. Hermione's face wrinkled at the assault. It was a low blow. It was absolutely disgusting. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her right hand and wiped her face clean, the presence of Bellatrix's expulsion still lingering on her face.

Hermione was finished. She would no longer submit to the humiliation of the brawl. Not to mention the sick fact that Bellatrix was enjoying all of this far too much. None of the physical pain actually hurt her. It only added fuel to an already raging inferno. How does one hurt another when they get off on the pain? _Don't fight her, anymore._

"Get up," Bellatrix commanded, beckoning the girl closer with an agile finger.

"No! I'm done! I'm sick of being your punching bag!" Hermione's face burned with hatred.

Bellatrix cocked her head, confused. _Punching bag? What the fuck is a punching bag?_

"So- you can kill me, or torture me or whatever it is you have planned but I'm through with this," Hermione stated, folding her arms determinedly across her chest and turning her head away. Realizing how childish she looked, she relaxed her arms a little but couldn't find it within to uncross them.

"Kill you? Oh no, no, no. I don't think so, Mudblood. I think I'd like to keep you alive. You fight with such… _conviction,_" Bellatrix paused, forming the words carefully in her head before speaking.

"No. Better to keep you alive I think. Besides, if I kill you now, I'll be stuck here all alone. Even though you're dirtier than a 2 galleon whore, better to have your... _company,_" Bellatrix winced "than none at all."

"Certainly didn't show when you were choking me to death!"

"I wasn't going to _kill_ you, per say," she said, sweetly as her lips curled into a smile, "I just wanted to make you suffer a bit. You're no fun at all," she finished, lips pouting.

Hermione collapsed, completely exhausted. Her brown curls spread around her on the soft, mossy earth. Bellatrix turned on her heel and sat a good distance away. Hermione heard something coming from the direction Bellatrix had gone. It sounded like...crying. She sat up, straining her ears to hear better. Immediately, the noise died.

_Must have been my imagination._

Hermione lay back down, her mind delving back into the dark recesses, and sobbed uncontrollably. The sun hung low in the trees when she heard the crunching of leaves and twigs inching closer to her makeshift bed. Her swollen, red eyes darted to the source. Bellatrix. She looked her usual calm, domineering self. There was no evidence that she had cried or even felt a pang of sadness. Hermione wondered whether the witch was even capable of feeling such an emotion.

"You look like shit," Bellatrix stated, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks to you," Hermione grumbled.

"Yes, I am _terribly_ sorry to have inconvenienced us both by kidnapping you! In the heat of battle, no less, just so we could spend for some _quality_ time together!" She oozed sarcasm. "How rude of me!"

"It wasn't like that! You would have been killed!" Hermione implored, growing flustered. "What was I supposed to do, let you die?"

"It was exactly like that. Live in denial if you wish. And yes, that's precisely what you should have done. It's war, Muddy, not a fucking tea party. You don't leave your friends to save the enemy!"

Silence. Hermione took in what she had said and knew that Bellatrix was right. Assuming the conversation was finished, Hermione stood up, poised to walk away with her sprinting thoughts. She was surprise when Bellatrix spoke again.

"Besides, would you really care if I died?"

"Yes," she responded softly, "I would."

"Why? Because I haven't _touched_ you?" Hermione was stunned. "I've been inside your head, Muddy! I know you want me. If you'd stop thinking from between your legs, we'd both be better off!"

"Fuck you, Bellatrix! You know nothing!" Hermione's face flushed. She seethed._ So, that's why she wanted to talk to me a little more. She didn't degrade me to a level of her liking._

Bellatrix just didn't get it. Hell, Hermione didn't even understand it. She opened her mouth to issue another lashing but shut it quickly, realizing it was pointless. Bellatrix was a brick wall. A fortress. And Hermione was no wrecking-ball.

"So, what's your next brilliant plan? Maybe we could braid each other's hair," she condescended. "No, wait! I've got it! How about we stay up all night and talk about boys!" Bellatrix's shoulders bounced heavily with laughter. "No, that won't work. You don't like boys, do you Muddykins!"

"Th-that's not true! Ron and I are-"

"You," she asked dubiously, "and the Weasel?" Bellatrix exploded with raucous giggles. She did a double-take, checking to make sure Hermione was actually serious. Hermione's face said as much, pushing Bellatrix into a full blown fit. "Even you could do better than that!"

Was that a compliment? Hermione didn't care one way or another. How was it that Bellatrix could get under her skin so easily? Like crawling under a blanket.

"It's really not funny!" Hermione snapped. "He's sweet, and caring. And he makes me laugh."

"That blood-traitor makes everybody laugh! Just look at me if you don't believe it!" Bellatrix said snidely, still giggling.

Hermione turned around sharply and stormed away, seeking refuge by the nearby river, leaving Bellatrix and her laughter. Bellatrix was right. Hermione _did_ regret this. What she wouldn't give to take it all back, to be with her friends, so far away. They were probably sick with worry, assuming the worst. She doubted that their imaginations were great enough to have guessed at the truth.

Hermione pushed an abandoned curl behind her ear. Her fingers brushed across her cheek and felt the dried blood from her earlier brawl. She went to the edge of the water, cupping dirt-stained hands together. She plunged them into the icy waters, collecting what she could and splashed it over her murky complexion. She scrubbed, clamping her eyes shut when her agile digits pushed against the irritated abrasions and inflamed purple knocks marring her face.

An unexpected jolt of pain surged through Hermione. Her arm. The scar. It was liquid fire. She submerged her arm into the cold water, fumbling to extinguish the flame, but relief did not come. She had known it wouldn't. It never did.

Her mind cascaded into darkness. Slipping into the desolate unknown. She was falling, faster and faster down the rabbit hole, crashing with an agonizing thud.

Bellatrix.

The world around disappeared. Nothing existed except Bellatrix's haunted image. Time and time again, always the same. The blazing, uncontrollable fervor. She was paralyzed with hunger for the woman. If only she could burn the madness from her mind. She sat, powerless to cut off the useless appendage. Arousal burned low in her belly. In a cruel twist, fate presented the source of torture to the girl, just as she cried out with unmistakable want.

"Thinking of me?" Bellatrix purred teasingly.

"Y-… N-no," she stammered, surprised to find she had company. _Busted._

"Of course not," Bellatrix winked. "It will be out little secret."

Hermione's face turned three shades of red. She was thankful that the sun had nearly disappeared and hoped that Bellatrix couldn't see her shame in the sinister twilight.

"I don't suppose, that in your brilliance, you thought about sleeping arrangements?"

"Matter of fact, I did," Hermione said, reaching into the pocket of her jacket. She pulled out her charmed bag. As before, when searching for Horcruxes, she had packed a tent, clothing, books, and all of the other necessities.

"I will, however, need my wand back."

Bellatrix thought about it for a moment. "No dice."

"Fine, then sleep on the ground, for all I care." Hermione was in no mood to bargain. Bellatrix considered taking the bag from her for her obvious insolence.

Hermione sensed as much and cut her off at the pass, saying "Just so you know, after the issue with the sword, I put protections on the bag. Only I can retrieve the items inside." Bellatrix wrung her fingers, agitated.

"Do you really think I would try to hurt you? After I saved your life? Or is it just part of your sick obsession with control?"

"Watch it, Mudblood," Bellatrix snapped, weighing her options. She eventually submitted defeat, slowly handing the young witch's wand back. "I can take that back as quick as I gave it, so be on your best behavior, dirt," she added, tilting her head towards the wand.

"And another thing. I have a name!"

"I know that," she hissed. "I _kindly_ cut it into your arm so you wouldn't forget!" Bellatrix said with false sweetness. Hermione wanted to hex her on the spot, but didn't have the energy to fight. So she let Bellatrix win this time. The dark one haughtily flipped her jet black curls over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips, impatiently.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Bellatrix tapped her foot a couple of times, just to make her impatience known.

"Excuse me?"

"Put the tent up, now!" Hermione glared in her direction. She wanted so badly to respond, but was beaten and battered to the point she wasn't even sure she would be able to move in a couple of hours.

She said nothing, instead. _It will be easier this way._ She slowly began to set the tent up while Bellatrix watched on cautiously. Being raised in the Black household had clearly not given Bellatrix much of a work ethic. _She's probably had life handed to her on a silver platter,_ Hermione thought. The Gryffindor tested her theory a few minutes later, as she struggled with the tent.

"You know, there aren't any elves here to labor through this. You _could_ offer a hand…" _Or just sit there, looking insanely sexy. Shit! Focus, Hermione, focus! _She wanted to smack herself.

Bellatrix looked around, searching frantically. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, some wicked realization etched upon her face. "You're completely right! There _aren't_ any elves here! Which is why I have you, little Mud. You're similar enough. Of course, elves are toilet trained. But I'm sure you can be trained, too," she chortled.

These were the moments that spared Hermione further devious thoughts. Brought her back into the harsh of daylight. Added one more drop to Hermione's nearly-full bucket of internal humiliation. Bellatrix just had this way of ruining every pleasurable thought the young witch had towards her.

_Don't say anything. Bite your tongue. It will be easier_.

A short time later, Hermione had finished the last of the tent preparations and was putting several protective charms around their camp.

"_Protego Totalum_" Hermione moved, casting the spell every few feet.

"_Muffliato_" The dark witch cast. Hermione turned around, surprised to find Bellatrix actually assisting in shielding their camp. It was the only thing she had done thus far to even help out.

"Th-Thanks…" Hermione said, unable to hide her surprise.

"Well, I certainly don't feel comfortable leaving my safety up to a filthy _Mudblood_ like yourself."

"You know what?" Hermione barked, her voice raising in pitch. "I'm the best in my year! So the least you could do is to show me _some_ semblance of respect."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, ignoring the girl and continued charming the campsite. The sun was long gone, and had been replaced by the pale shimmer of a waning moon. The reflection shone bright on the surface of the river and rested like a blanket of translucent snow on the leaves high in the treetops. The slight chill in the air made Hermione shiver and she made her way to the entrance of the tent.

"I think that takes care of everything," she said shrugging her shoulders. Bellatrix cut her off, ducking low to enter. As with all magical tents, the inside was far larger than it appeared on the outside. The faint light of the moon made it barely possible to see inside. Hermione flicked her wand. Several candelabras flickered to life. The light from the flames danced against the walls of the tent, bathing the room in a warm glow.

The sitting room held a large burgundy couch and a matching reclining chair. Off to the side of the room was a dining table large enough to seat four. The tent, decorated to suit Hermione's tastes, was colored in rich golden, orange and red hues.

Shawls and other bits of fabric and lace were draped across the furniture, creating an ethereal atmosphere. The autumn tones of the rug in the center of the room perfectly matched the oversized pillows that were strategically scattered along the floor.

_Stevie Nicks would be proud,_ she thought to herself.

"Not bad, Muddy," Bellatrix grunted, walking to the back of the tent. Hermione smiled, happy that her guilty pleasure of watching Muggle interior design shows had paid off.

The sleeping arrangements had still not been made. There was a small hallway to the left at the end of the tent that led to two rooms, directly across from one another. Bellatrix had already found them. Hermione followed, to discuss who would be sleeping where. Before she could say a word, Bellatrix was speaking.

"I want this one," she said, standing in the largest bedroom. _Figures._ "Considering you dragged me to this hell hole, I think it's only fair I get the big one."

"Whatever." Hermione sighed, leaving no opening for an argument. Hermione went into the other bedroom, and began to take some of her things out of her bag. She pulled out two large piles of clothing, several books, a framed picture of her parents, and her favorite stuffed animal. A tattered, gray elephant named Lemmy.

Her parents had given her the elephant when she was six and they had visited the zoo. It was child-like, but having Lemmy nearby gave her a sense of comfort. Especially not having seen her parents for such a long time. Not since she had modified their memories and sent them to live in Australia. It had been for their protection against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and now Hermione was living with one of them. She doubted if she would ever see them again.

"What exactly do you expect me to wear?" Bellatrix called. Hermione got off the bed and opened her door.

"What?"

"I _said," _she sighed, exasperated,_ "_what do you expect me to wear? I'm sure you didn't consider that when you made your little…mistake."

Hermione walked to her bed, grabbing one of the piles of clothes. She walked into Bellatrix's room and flung them to the bed. "There!"

Bellatrix laughed. "Do you honestly think I am going to wear those?" she questioned, looking at Hermione's jeans and shirts.

Hermione mumbled a spell, ensuring Bellatrix hadn't heard what she cast. Immediately, the clothes changed into Bellatrix's favorite color, black. Bellatrix folded her arms, leaning her head to the side, mildly impressed. Hermione had experience transforming clothes to look like Bellatrix's signature black corset and skirt wardrobe. She had discovered the spell while doing some research at Shell cottage, preparing to break into the Death Eater's vault at Gringott's using Polyjuice Potion.

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Hermione questioned.

"They still look like those awful Muggle contraptions. I want_ my_ clothes! Skirts, corsets, sleeves! What do you even call those, anyway?" Bellatrix asked, pointing to an article of clothing.

"They're called jeans."

"Jeans or no jeans, I won't wear them!"

"You will for now."

Bellatrix's jaw dropped.

"And," Hermione continued "if you can try to be nice for a change, I'll get you your clothes."

Hermione thought for a second before grabbing three pieces of clothing and turning her back the Bellatrix. When she turned back around, the clothes had been changed into form-fitting, black blouses with lace up, velvet sleeves.

"There! Now you have some tops that you don't mind."

"But-"

"But, the jeans stay!" Hermione interrupted, with a commanding voice. She turned, without another word, heading towards her room. She sat on her bed, with a small sense of pride. This was the first victory she'd had against Bellatrix. A tiny victory, but a victory nonetheless. She could live with that.

Bellatrix maintained her silence for several hours. Hermione was surprised, therefore, when she came bursting to her room once more, looking flustered. Hermione set down the book she was reading, agitated.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Like you have anything going on in your life that needs privacy!"

"Well, what is it now?"

"I need something to sleep in, that's what!"

"Alright, alright," she said, giggling. She grabbed a piece of clothes out of her pile. "Any preferences?"

"Something silky. And black."

"Black? No!" Hermione feigned shock.

Once again, she transformed the shirt, turning it into a floor length, black, silk nightie trimmed with lace and spaghetti straps.

"I want sleeves!"

"Too bad. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to read," Hermione said, flipping her book back open and ignoring Bellatrix.

Bellatrix made a few choice comments, snatched her nightwear up and stomped off, pouting all the way. It was some time later when Hermione got up from her bed, feeling claustrophobic. She needed to breathe, to leave the thoughts that plagued her. She knew she needed quiet, yet she had been in silence for the last hour and it was agonizing. The silence was suffocating.

She rounded the corner of the hallway into the living room and was stunned to find Bellatrix sitting in the chair. Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed Bellatrix's pale, naked leg draped over the arm of the chair, her legs splayed somewhat seductively. Hermione flushed, her face growing hotter.

"I hope you don't mind, but I shortened it up a bit," Bellatrix said with a smirk, pulling at her nightie.

"Uh-uh, no," Hermione stammered. "Of course not."

"Yeah, I didn't think you would," she responded, pursing her lips into a kiss.

_She's trying to drive me insane. God, why does she do that to me? _

"I've gotta get some air," Hermione quickly stated, practically running out of the tent.

She went to the river. The sound of the water soothed her. It was quiet, but not the choking silence she felt before. She ripped a piece of moss from the ground, squishing it between her fingers, relieving some of her pent up tension. Eventually, the sound of the water lulled her into sleepiness and she headed back towards 'home.' She entered, immediately scanning for any sign of Bellatrix. Finding none, she sprawled on the couch, watching the flames flicker against the walls.

Her thoughts swam back to the day's events. Immense sadness filled her at the idea of never seeing her family or friends again and being chained to a life with a woman who despised her. She began to cry and couldn't stop. She turned onto her side, and let everything out. The anger, the despair, the desire, the confusion. She was overwrought with emotions, and couldn't believe she still had any tears left to shed. She fell asleep in her misery, and dreamt a thousand dreams.

Bellatrix, unable to sleep, returned to the sitting room. At least there was life in that room. She made her way to the chair, but noticed Hermione asleep on the couch and turned to go back to her quarters. Something stopped her. She walked towards the motionless form and looked down on it. _She cried herself to sleep._ Something came over Bellatrix, and she sat on the edge of the couch, at Hermione's waist. Her eyes, those deep, ink-black eyes, flickered. Almost human.

Bellatrix extended a hand towards Hermione's face and promptly withdrew it. _What is wrong with you? _She argued with herself for another ten minutes before extending her hand once more. Her fingers sought a lone curl in front of the girls face. She gently pushed it behind her ear. _Stop it, Bella! _She brushed her fingers across Hermione's face, noticing a tear that rested in the corner of her eye. She used her thumb and softly wiped the tear along her cheek…away. _Sleep, little one._

Black, angry eyes returned. _Shit! __Get a grip on this, Bella! You are fucking weak! You are nothing! You will always be nothing if you succumb!_

Bellatrix trudged out of the tent, grabbing a silver friend along the way. Outside, she proceeded to hit, curse and jinx everything within her range. She pulled out the dagger, gripping the blade with her palm, as she had at Malfoy Manor. The sight of her blood trickling down the handle and her arm brought her to her senses.

Bellatrix Lestrange would not be weak. Not again.

* * *

**Click the blue button. You know you want to! (wink wink, nudge nudge!)**

**Also, special thanks to my Beta iLuvJohnny- check out Longing by her. Amazing!**


	4. The Sound of Silence

**Alright, Chapter 4, here we go!. But first... Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are amazing! And, for everyone who has favorited or added to be updated! You rock!**

**Now, some answers to reviews:**

**misswitty: SO glad you're loving it. sorry it took me longer to update than usual!**

**Greyella: well, you know how I feel about your work. (everyone, go read Little Deaths by her or perish!) Thanks for the support!**

**caradens: I hope it is as brilliant as the others. Thank you for always* reviewing. Makes me do a happy dance!**

**Snorbie: Your name is awesome. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Pam C: Well, the softness can only last so long, so enjoy it when it appears. lol! Here today, gone tomorrow!**

**mAlice: My thinking on the clothes was, Bellatrix is wealthy. She's a black. She has never had any need to change her clothes because she can buy exactly what she wants, when she wants it. (oh, to have those clothes... jealous, here) As for her jaw dropping... she has just been denied something, by a 'filthy mudblood' no less. She is shocked, I believe, to not be given the world on her silver platter. As for the soft 'romantic' sleeping part... well, read on...**

**SamJanet: So stoked to have you as a reader and reviewer! You're awesome!**

**gothgirl22: Love your screenname. I used to have a similar one! I am so pleased you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you stick with it!**

**imperfectionisunderrated: The Fred death with be explained later on... sorry, have to wait. Whoops on the color of the Cruciartis curse (*hides head in shame*). The clothing thing is explained above. AND, Bellatrix isn't going weak. You'll see. ;-)**

**A HUGE thanks to my Beta iLuvJohnny. She is awesome and when you finish reading this, you'd better go read her story Longing. You rock! (still so happy you added those parts for me. Delicious!)**

* * *

'**We're in a room without a door  
and I am sure without a doubt  
they're gonna wanna know  
how we got in here  
and they're gonna wanna know  
how we plan to get out.'**

**-Ani DiFranco, Shameless**

* * *

The sun lazily drifted onto Hermione's face through a small window just above the couch. The young witch stirred, stretching an arm above her head. Awakening slowly, she had the distinct sensation that someone was staring at her, and cautiously opened her eyes. Bellatrix sat in the chair across from her, looking intently.

"Morning," Hermione said, before covering a yawn with her hand.

"Yes, it is," Bellatrix responded sarcastically, looking out the window.

"I hope you slept well," she said, pushing herself to a sitting position.

Bellatrix ignored her but continued staring at her. Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Bellatrix's eyes bore like a predator stalking prey. Hermione pulled a leg onto the couch, cradling her knee against her chest. The silence lingered. Bellatrix's eyes never faltered.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hermione questioned, instinctively wiping away invisible dirt with her hands.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"No, no. Everything is just fine," she drawled, her voice a low growl.

"Uh- Okay, then," Hermione stammered, standing up. "I'm just going to go and get dressed now."

Hermione took a few steps towards her room, when the dark witch drew in a deep breath. Hermione turned to look at her, sensing Bellatrix wished to say something else. The Death Eater' eyes burned into Hermione as she looked her up and down. They were the same eyes Hermione had seen at Malfoy Manor. Different. Sane. Hungry.

Hermione allowed her gaze to trail down the length of Bellatrix's bare thigh. Sharp, black fingernails clawed into the porcelain flesh, as though trying to dig something out from under the skin.

"Y-yes?"

"Get over here!"

Hermione took a deep breath, prepared to fight, but was unable to speak. She was captivated. Bellatrix was entrancing. By the time she had regained her thoughts and found her voice, she was shocked to realize that her body had involuntarily walked over to the chair. She and Bellatrix were less than a foot away.

"Can I help you?"

Bellatrix's full lips curled into an evil smile. "Yes," she purred, "I believe you can."

Bellatrix stood up, her face inches from the brunette's. Hermione's brain instantly jumbled, reduced to a mass of want, confusion, and fear. A loud voice inside told her to run but she couldn't. She was a deer caught in the headlights, her feet glued to the floor.

"W-w-what do you mean," she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I mean," Bellatrix answered, looking at Hermione's oh-so-small cotton shorts.

Hermione was stunned. The same woman who only yesterday had beaten her nearly to death was looking at her like she was about to devour her. Bellatrix dripped with want. Hermione made to argue but Bellatrix stopped her.

"I know we've had our differences but all of those dirty little thoughts you've been having about me…" Bellatrix left the sentence dangling in the air. "Well, a girl has needs, even if you are a dirty Mudblood. And since it's just us here, I thought we could work out our differences in a more... _productive_ manner." Her voice was silk. It penetrated deep within Hermione, straight to her core.

Bellatrix leaned in close, grazing her lips over the girl's neck. Her tongue darted out and swirled around the skin just below Hermione's ear. Hermione wanted to push her away but couldn't. She couldn't deny the burning deep inside. She wanted this.

Bellatrix opened her mouth, biting down hard on Hermione's neck. Hermione whimpered, reaching underneath Bellatrix's short, silk gown. She raised the dress up, rubbing her hand along Bellatrix's waist, surprised at how soft her skin was. She wrapped her other arm around Bellatrix's back and pulled their bodies together.

"Please, Bella…" Hermione panted into full, jet black curls.

"That's what I thought," she whispered into the girl's ear, pushing Hermione backwards. Hermione fell onto the couch and lay herself flat across it. Bellatrix straddled her leg. Hermione could feel her wet heat pressing against her thigh.

Bellatrix leaned down, crashing her lips onto Hermione's. The dark one's tongue prodded for entrance. Hermione gasped as Bellatrix pushed her hands under Hermione's tank top, dragging sharp nails along her belly. Bellatrix seized the opportunity, her tongue invading the brunette's mouth. Their tongues engaged in an unspoken war for supremacy, neither willing to acquiesce.

Bellatrix franticallytore Hermione's shirt off, carelessly throwing it to the floor. She laid a trail of kisses along Hermione's collarbone and breasts. She took one of Hermione's hardened nipples with her teeth and bit into it. She rolled the other between her fingers, pinching it mercilessly. Hermione shuddered and moaned loudly, clawing at Bellatrix's back.

Bellatrix pushed her knee firmly into Hermione's throbbing clit. Hermione wrapped a leg around Bellatrix's back, pulling her in closer. Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair, exposing her neck.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. It was still dark outside and she was being dragged off of the couch by her hair. Bellatrix was raging. _Break your weakness. _Hermione screamed.

"Wake up, Filth!"

"W-w-what's going on?" Hermione begged eyes adjusting to the dark.

Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her feet, dagger held tight against her throat. Blood dripped from Bellatrix's cut palm into Hermione's hair.

"What did I do?" Hermione cried out, eyes adjusting to the dark.

Bellatrix pressed the knife in tighter, creating a thin cut on Hermione's neck, blood lightly adorning the edge of the blade.

"This ends now," Bellatrix shrilled.

Eyes widened in fear. Bellatrix threw Hermione towards the edge of the tent, cursing the girl. She pulled the knife to her mouth. A long tongue launched itself towards the cold metal, lapping the blood off, eagerly savoring the metallic taste of Hermione.

Hermione instinctively backed away, stopping at the entrance of the tent. _Don't turn your back on her. _She trembled, pleading to know her crime, hoping she could resolve her offense.

"Get out of my head!" Bellatrix roared, pulling her wand from the inside of her sleeve. Hermione backed outside, Bellatrix following closely. She raised her wand, directing it at Hermione's hyperventilating chest. She clenched her free hand into a white knuckled fist then released her grip, repeating this motion several times. Clench. Release. Clench. Release.

For a moment, Hermione forgot her surroundings, forgot the danger lurking in the doorway. _Out of your head? You can't be serious right now_. Reality came back all too quickly.

"W-w-whatever I did, I d-didn't mean it! P-please don't hurt me!"

Cruel black eyes glared at nervous youth, manifesting itself into tiny earthquakes within. Fingers searched hopelessly._ I really must start sleeping with my wand. _Brown eyes latched onto a bleeding palm in wonder. Sparks rained intended destruction, barely missing a moving target.

'_Petrificus totalus!'_

Limbs buckled, hope vanished. The crying voice was silenced. Bellatrix waved her wand again, levitating Hermione's useless body just before the solid form kissed solid earth. She dangled midair for a few moments.

Another wave. Another flash of light.

Sparks greeted Hermione's chest like an old friend, sailing her backwards into unnerving darkness. Caught by the trunk of a kindly tree, ribs crunched at impact. The girl was pinned, motionless, feeling the reverberating stings from the force of the collision.

Bellatrix sneered, making her way to the tree. She pounded it furiously with her fists, banishing her weaknesses. Bellatrix Lestrange would _not_ be weak. Hermione's feet hung lifeless, just above her head. The Death Eater bellowed into the night, her mane of raven curls flying wildly about her face.

Another flash of red light, giving way to the familiar agony of the _Crucio_ curse. Excruciating anguish made visible only through troubled eyes. Burning, stabbing, ripping, pulling, stinging. The pain was worse than any of the other times Hermione had felt the curse.

_Oh God, Oh God! I can't take the pain! Kill me! Let me die!_

Tears soaked Hermione's white tank top. Wordlessly, the bindings released their punishing hold. Flailing limbs sought escape and found none. A lost voice made its way back into the cool night air.

"Bellatrix..p-please, l-let me go."

"Let you go? Alright Mudblood. Have it your way," she howled.

'_Mobiliarbus!'_

The tree uprooted, raising several feet, and gracelessly crashing back down to earth. Hermione slid down a few inches. The bark of the tree scraped her exposed upper back, cutting a timeline of torture.

The Death Eater turned to face the nights' prior destruction. Limbs from annihilated trees and fragments of decimated rocks reduced the forest to a lingering exhibition of Bellatrix's wrath. _Destroy your weakness, Bella._

Inch by inch, Hermione slid down the tree until reaching the base. She slumped over in a heap of debilitating torture, tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix turned to face the groaning mass and released her from the _Crucio_. She slowly made her way towards the tent, turning back to look in Hermione's direction.

For a fraction of a second, her eyes changed. Almost human. _Look at what you've done. She hates you!_ Human eyes were replaced immediately by soulless pits of swirling black oil.

Bellatrix raised her wand. She _would_ rid herself of weakness. _This ends tonight._ Hermione's long curls whipped around her neck like a lasso, suffocating her, choking away last hopes. Having stifled the unbearable, never-ending sobs, Bellatrix grinned. The sound of pain, gone. The reminder of Hermione's feebleness muted to Bellatrix's ears.

Hermione clutched at her neck, desperately clawing at the hair that threatened demolition. She gulped for air, to no avail. Her noose, unrelenting. She looked toward Bellatrix, trying to find some sign of emotion, some sort of connection, anything to earn mercy.

Bellatrix returned the stare with icy repulsion. Hermione continued to struggle until passing out moments later. Hermione's head hit the ground. Bellatrix relented. Hermione's defector hair fell at her side. Bellatrix entered the tent leaving a stream of laughter in her wake._ Time for sleep._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione woke the next day, ribs broken, abrasions about her neck, her back scabbed over, and an immeasurable pain flowing through her body. She was unsteady on her feet, stumbling towards the tent. She made her way to the door, nervously looking for Bellatrix. Finding no one, she quietly picked up her wand from the table. She snuck to the hallway, wand ready to defend against another attack from the cruel witch. Bellatrix's door was closed. Safe. She quietly shut her own door behind herself, casting as many protective enchantments as she could recall.

She was dizzy and confused. The only answer she remembered being given for the ensuing attack was Bellatrix saying 'Get out of my head!' She didn't know what this meant and didn't want to. The attack had been so painfully heartless she seriously considered casting _Obliviate_ to erase Bellatrix's memory.

Unfortunately, she knew that since Bellatrix was a powerful witch, the spell would only hold for so long. Eventually all of Bellatrix's memories would come flooding back. She would definitely kill Hermione if that happened. Hermione couldn't flee either, for fear of having to answer unending questions about her disappearance. The threat of Bellatrix hunting her down was also a very real danger for the brunette.

Bombarded by too many racing thoughts, Hermione decided to lie down, unable to make sense of any. Her body was tired and ached unfailingly. She had been awoken from a beautiful dream about Bellatrix but in this moment couldn't imagine feeling anything but repulsion towards the Death Eater.

Her jumbled thoughts finally succumbed to her tired body and she slept.

The sun danced across the bed, onto Hermione's sleepy form, waking her with a jolt. She flinched as she got out of the inviting bed and crept out of her room. The pain from last nights' tortures was nothing to the residual pain she felt this morning. She made her way down the hall, peeking to check for any sign that the psycho was nearby. The coast was clear.

Hermione collected a cup from the table and ventured a look outside. Nothing. She limped towards the river, mouth dry as an Arizona desert (or so she assumed, having never been there before). She carefully sat down; _God, my ass hurts,_ and dipped her cup in the water. She could feel her ribs rubbing against one another and knew that at least one was broken. The ribs could be fixed later. Her thirst needed attention now.

She downed the glass of water in two gulps, and filled it again. Four cups later, she didn't feel like her tongue was made of Crookshank's litter box. She kept a watchful eye on her surroundings, terrified to have a run-in with her tormentor again. Still utterly bewildered about the evening's events, she fashioned several theories in her mind. All, upon deeper investigation, seemed impossibly implausible. Ridiculous, even.

Hermione grabbed some food from her charmed bag and ate, allowing the sound of the rushing water to take her mind far away. She was by the ocean, with her family. She was at a water park with Ron, Harry and Ginny. She was anywhere but the Forest of Dean with Bellatrix Lestrange.

She finally grabbed her wand and healed her wounds the best she could. It wasn't perfect. Her ribs and muscles still ached, but it would have to do.

An hour later, she headed back to the tent. Carefully looking towards Bellatrix's room, she found that the door was open but the dark witch was not inside. She headed to her own room, grateful, casting her protective enchantments again and relaxing on her bed.

She grabbed her stuffed elephant Lemmy and held him close to her chest, breathing in the familiar smell of home. Tears formed as she thought about her parents. Would she ever see them again? The faces of Ron and Harry flashed in her mind. Would they ever be able to forgive her? For the moment, she was safe but dreading Bellatrix's return. Two hours passed and there was still no sign of the Death Eater. Hermione, still exhausted, dozed off while reading her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice.

The sun was setting when the young witch was brutally awakened by the sounds of someone screaming. She shot straight up in her bed, grabbing her wand out of instinct. This time, she would not be without a means of defense. The screams continued. Hermione knew the source from past experience. Bellatrix.

Hermione shuddered, praying to the Gods that her charms would hold. She inched closer to the door, listening, forming mental pictures of the goings-on outside. The sounds were coming from Bellatrix's room. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Something breaking. Something being torn. Fists hitting a bed. Screaming. Hermione scrambled back to her own bed, listening at a safe distance. The screaming didn't stop for several hours, though they came in fragmented intervals. This continued on until late in the evening.

Silence. More silence. Hermione, having gotten used to the intermittent fits of fury, didn't notice at first.

Eventually, she looked up from her book towards the door, wondering how long it had been since the last episode. The moon crept into her window like a thief in the night. She waited for thirty minutes. Nothing. The screams had died and gone.

Halfway tempted to see if Bellatrix was alright, Hermione walked to the door. She listened, and could hear muffled cries, as though Bellatrix had buried her face in her pillow. Hermione wisely decided not to check in and went back to her hideout.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Day three passed, a silent truce established between the two witches. Hermione had finally ventured out of her safety, feeling remotely secure that she would not be attacked again. The desires for Bellatrix had ceased, and Hermione felt appreciative to not yearn for the source of her discomfort.

Bellatrix came out of her room, not expecting Hermione. She took one look at the brunette and retreated. _I guess that settles that. _Two more suns rose and set in smothering silence. Hermione was far more at ease when she sat on the chair across from Bellatrix one evening.

"You know, I won't ask why you did what you did, but you don't have to ignore me," Hermione stated, rather casually.

Bellatrix didn't look up, choosing to twirl her finger in the fabric of her skirt. _Well, at least she didn't run from the room._

Bellatrix had spent every day (that Hermione had noticed) wearing the same skirt she had been abducted in. Hermione surmised it as Bellatrix's refusal to submit to Hermione. Hermione went back to reading her book.

Growing tired of the constant quiet, and too distracted to focus on reading, Hermione pulled out the radio she had brought along. Sitting alone in her room, she flipped through stations, searching for one that came in clearly. She settled on one where she found Celestina Warbeck singing _You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me_.

Hermione found it impossible to silence a giggle as she imagined the time she had happened upon Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow, wand in front of her mouth like a microphone, singing at the top of her lungs. Mrs. Weasley spotted Hermione and her face turned as red as her hair. Hermione had sworn not to tell, quickly running upstairs to expel the laughter that had built up inside.

All thoughts of the Weasley's and her other friends were quickly disrupted when Bellatrix walked by, glancing in Hermione's room.

"Turn that abomination off or close your door so we don't _all_ have to suffer, Mudblood," Bellatrix barked. "That woman…" she trailed, mumbling the rest under her breath. Hermione could only make out the words 'ugly cow' and 'hex' before Bellatrix slammed her bedroom door.

_At least she spoke. It's a start._

Hermione listened for news of what had happened after the war. It came in bursts and after several hours she had learned the names of several Death Eaters who had died at Hogwart's, including Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus. Hermione felt as though she should let Bellatrix know. The days, so far, had been semi-safe and she wanted to give Bellatrix the opportunity to grieve her loss, if it were possible for her to even do so. She ventured to the hallway, gently knocking on the dark witch's door.

"Bellatrix," she said, near whispering.

"GO AWAY!"

Hermione quickly scurried away wishing to avoid altercation. She closed her door, casting protective enchantments and ran to her bed, clutching Lemmy and her wand.

Two more days passed, much like the previous days. Hermione had grown used to the screaming followed by silence. At least now it came in shorter spans. She was surprised when Bellatrix entered the living room one morning and opted to sit on the couch across from Hermione, rather than avoid her.

Hermione decided it would be a good time to approach Bellatrix about what she had heard over the radio again.

"Bellatrix, there's something I think you should know."

Bellatrix looked up at Hermione with mild interest. The first time she had truly looked at her since their violent encounter. Taking her raised eyebrows as an invitation to speak, she did.

"I heard over the radio. Well," she said apprehensively, knowing the witch was likely to go into full blown attack mode. "It's about your husband."

"What about him?" Bellatrix snapped.

"He-he's dead. He died during the battle. I'm so sorry."

Silence. Hermione nervously rolled her wand between her fingers, expecting the worst. Finally, Bellatrix spoke, disdain coating her lips like a glossy veneer.

"Serves him right, the piece of shit," Bellatrix spat, hinting at unspoken history. Her lips curled into the biggest smile Hermione assumed she had ever made, followed by unremitting raucous laughter.

Hermione raised her eyebrows but chose not to inquire after the surprise reaction. She opted to step outside, into the inviting sunshine. She lay on the grass, feeling more secure than she had over the past week. She eventually made her way back to her shelter, flipping the radio back on.

Bellatrix came to the door. Hermione had not put the enchantments on it as she had before. Bellatrix flung it open, looking completely exasperated. Hermione was surprised to see Bellatrix's legs covered in the black jeans she had changed.

"I'm sick of having to clean that damn skirt all of the time. It's elves' work! Now, what the hell do I do with this?" She asked, motioning to the open zipper.

"Just pull the zipper up and button them!"

"The zip- what the fuck are you talking about? Stupid, Muggle nonsense. Just fix it, Muddy!"

Hermione made her way to the dark witch, laughter in her eyes. As she approached, her hands began to sweat a little. Her dormant desires crept up her spine. She slowly reached for the zipper, which had been lodged into the seam of fabric. Hermione struggled to free it.

She couldn't help but entertain thoughts about Bellatrix, being so close to her loins. The aching heat returned, moving low in her stomach. She wanted to touch, to be touched by the Death Eater. Wanted to taste her, to undress her, to feel her. Plagued by deliciously dirty thoughts. She squirmed, feeling herself get wet with want. Her mouth watered as she stared at the dark witch's pleasures.

She finally fumbled her way through the zipper, struggling to button the jeans.

"There, not so bad," she said, a gleam of sweat on her forehead. Bellatrix gave and all-knowing smirk and turned to walk away. Hermione was captivated by the way the black, skin tight jeans clung to her perfectly round ass. It was magnificent. _I am brilliant._

Bellatrix, sensing the roving eyes exploring her body, turned back to Hermione and winked. As quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. Hermione's face burned with embarrassment and need. Her thoughts were clouded, entertaining a thousand scenes between herself and Bellatrix until a man's voice caught her attention. The radio.

A man's voice spoke. "It has been eight days since Hermione Granger of the 'Golden Trio' disappeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry officials fear she may have been kidnapped. So far, their man hunt to find the missing girl has yielded no results. Listeners are urged to contact the Ministry if they have any knowledge of her whereabouts. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have been contacted by and will be assisting in the search. Now, back to the music."

Hermione ran towards Bellatrix's room and pounded on it with urgency.

"WHAT?" she bellowed.

"We have to go. NOW!"

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? Let me know! And yes, I killed Rodolphus. He TOTALLY doesn't deserve Bellatrix. It's a personal thing . Anyone else agree?**


	5. Familiar Haunts

_**I am sorry it took so long to update. I have been out of town, and still am. I don't have time, just yet, to respond to reviews but I promise I will soon! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! You guys are awesome!**_

_**And thanks, as always, to my beta iLuvJohnny!**_

* * *

_**they are coming for us, baby**_  
_**they are going to be mad**_  
_**they are going to be mad at us**_

_**-Shameless, Ani DiFranco**_

* * *

Bellatrix flung the door open, fangs bared. The lioness, ready to pounce. "I suggest you hurry up with the reason you are interrupting me, Mud. And, it _better_ be a good one," she hissed, tilting her head towards Hermione's nearly-healed neck. "I can always give a repeat performance," she winked.

Hermione ignored the rabid animal, staring intently into the hollow eyes before her. Her countenance gave no indication of fear, seemingly unfazed by Bellatrix's well-intentioned threat. She hadn't even flinched. The brunette's hands gripped the sides of the doorway, refusing to be disregarded. At this particular moment, there were far worse things than Bellatrix on the rise.

"They're looking for me!" She practically shouted it. Panic rose from Hermione's chest and settled itself in her throat. Bellatrix shot arrows through the young witch, clearly dismayed.

"You interrupted me for that?" Bellatrix grabbed at the door, intending to slam it in the girl's face, when an unwelcome foot blocked the way.

"Move your filthy-"

"They've got Harry and Ron helping!" Hermione hoped that this insight would offer some sort of reconsideration to the Death Eater's lack of concern. Hermione jutted her chin, lips pressed tightly together, as though her admission had revealed layers of obvious truth. Wrong.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, smirking as a show of her clear amusement. _Stupid girl._

"The Weasel and Boy Wonder?" Bellatrix giggled at the notion. "Those two are about as useful as a troll with a wand!"

Hermione tapped her fingers nervously on the wall of the tent. Why didn't she get it? Her face grew tighter but she offered no retort to the jibe. She didn't have time to argue Harry or Ron's finer points. They needed to leave, _now_.

"He'll come looking for me here!" It dawned on the girl, only a second after she uttered the words, that Bellatrix would have no idea why this could _ever_ happen.

Bellatrix cocked a brow, looking at her desolate surroundings with some confusion. "Here? Do you _honestly_ think anyone is going to come _here_?" She started to laugh, steadily trying to push Hermione's foot out of the way with her own.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time, but yes, I do." The Dark Witch raised her eyebrows questioningly. Hermione took a deep breath, holding it in her chest for a moment before speaking.

"I apparated here with Harry…" she paused, eyes darting anxiously about Bellatrix's room, "when we were destroying his Horcruxes." She was careful to avoid using Voldemort's name, hoping it would somehow soften the reminder of his recent death. She looked back to Bellatrix, breath held, waiting for response.

Bellatrix closed her eyes tightly, pained at the mention of Voldemort's Horcruxes. After all, they had been the demise of her so-called Master. She finally spoke, anger and disappointment outlining her words.

"And here I thought you were the _brains_ behind the 'Harry Potter Rescue Squad'," she said, shoving a sharp, black nail hard into Hermione's chest. "You really _are_ just a stupid little girl!"

Hermione felt the sting of Bellatrix's contempt. The dark witch's words dug deep into Hermione's skin, causing the hairs on her arms to stand up. Hermione looked away, ashamed and defeated. She knew Bellatrix was right. She _had_ been thoughtless in coming to this place. The brunette ignored the gnawing sensation of her foolishness and continued.

"I can't help that now. The point is, they'll come here looking for me. If they find you here..." she didn't finish, her mind running with the possible outcomes of Bellatrix's discovery. Even the thought of the torture she had endured couldn't change Hermione's fixation with the raven haired one. After everything she had gone through to bring the two together, the last thing Hermione wished for was Bellatrix to get sent back to Azkaban.

"We have to go, immediately," Hermione implored. She searched the Death Eater for any sign of agreement. Bellatrix placed a thin finger to her chin, tapping it lightly, as though thinking over her options. Hermione took notice. She was surprised that Bellatrix would need any reminder of the gravity of the situation they were both in.

"Unless you'd like to go back to Azkaban," Hermione offered, faking a cheery air. "I'm sure they miss you, _terribly_," she joked, hiding the trepidation that Bellatrix would refuse to leave, with a forced smile. _That should take care of it. _True to form, Hermione was right. A flash of…was it fear… crossed over the black orbs.

If it had really been there, Bellatrix blinked it away immediately. Hermione suddenly found herself faced with Bellatrix's perfect backside.

_God, that ass. Heaven help me._

Hermione shook her head violently, trying to dislodge Bellatrix's newly-displayed curves from her mind. This was not a proper time to spend ogling Bellatrix, no matter how desirable Hermione found her to be. There would be plenty of time for that later. _Get it together! Pack! _Bellatrix was already gathering the few things she had in her arms.

Hermione ran into the room and snatched the clothes from Bellatrix, quickly shoving them into the enchanted bag around her neck. She turned and left without a word, running to her own room to collect her belongings. She rounded up the various items that had been scattered about the room, cursing herself for packing so many things, and hastily pushed them into the bag before heading outside to gather the tent up.

Bellatrix was already waiting for her outside, arms carefully crossed about her waist, brewing with impatience.

"About time. Get lost?" She questioned, mockingly.

Hermione ignored her, focusing her attention on the tent before her. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of packing it up alone but was faced with no choice. She heard rustling beside her and looked up, surprised. Bellatrix had begun taking down the tent, without question. _Well, that's a change. _

"Thanks," she all but whispered. Bellatrix grunted in response, continuing to work.

The tent removal went by quite quickly, with the extra help. Hermione was exceptionally appreciative, but knew it was pointless to mention it. All that needed to be done was to remove the protective enchantments. Once again, to Hermione's complete shock, Bellatrix assisted. After several minutes that seemed to take hours, all was prepared for their departure.

Hermione looked upon her familiar surroundings with secret longing. Though certain events had made the Forest of Dean a reminder of pain, she had grown accustomed to being there with Bellatrix. Uncertainty bathed her face as she walked towards her weakness. A new chapter, filled with what? She couldn't possibly fathom a guess.

"Alright, ready?" Hermione asked, taking a deep breath and reaching for the raven's arm. Bellatrix rolled her eyes but extended her arm for the young witch to take. Hermione smirked, instead, locking her fingers within Bellatrix's. There was no opportunity for protest.

A loud CRACK echoed through the forest, and all signs of the two witch's presence were removed. Hermione felt the familiar, sickening sensation of being pulled through a garden hose take hold.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They landed with a topple, falling face down into sand.

Bellatrix was the first to gain her bearings, quickly tearing her hand from Hermione's. "Get your filthy paws off of me, Mudbl-" Bellatrix paused to spit some sand from her mouth. She stood and brushed what she could of the sand off her face. The dark one's eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. _What the fuck is this place? Is that a mountain of… sand?_

Hermione had finally managed to stand up. She looked at the horror on her travel partner's face. Hermione began laughing, knowing what was about to come from Bellatrix. She hadn't necessarily meant to bring them here, but the excitement took over just before they left the forest. It had, honestly, been the first place Hermione had thought of before they apparated.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Where the bloody hell have you brought us? What is this," she questioned, motioning all around her body.

"N-Namib Desert, at the Sossusvlei Dunes," she choked, doubled over, barely able to breathe. Her face was flushed red with laughter and she was gasping to get some air into her lungs.

"The what?" Bellatrix demanded, staring at the star-shaped, red dune before her.

Hermione continued to laugh, repeating herself more slowly, "The Sossusvlei Dunes. It's in Africa. This is actually the oldest desert in the world," Hermione stated, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You really think this is _funny_?" Bellatrix growled as Hermione tried to regain her composure.

"Well, kind of," she said. Her full blown laughter hushed to a giggle as the other witch's tone turned more menacing. "They _certainly_ won't come looking here for us! Besides, if they ever did find us, we'd probably be dead anyway." The stifled giggle didn't last, returning to laughter at her assessment. Tears rolled down Hermione's face as Bellatrix reacted to their new _home_.

Bellatrix stormed past Hermione, bewildered. Her breath grew more frantic with every second that passed. She stared at the young witch in disbelief. Finally, her eyes caught the figure of a large, spindly limbed, black object in the distance.

"What is that wretched… thing?" Bellatrix indicated towards the form. Hermione looked in the direction of her pointed finger, stifling her laughter but still grinning.

"It's a camel thorn tree. They've been dead for almost a thousand years, but…"

Hermione, still continuing to a give a lengthy history of the species of tree, didn't take notice of Bellatrix raising her talon-shaped wand. Dark eyes darted towards the young witch. Bellatrix flicked the wand. A large stream of sand shot up from the earth, forming a gigantic sand cloud at the end of the wand.

The huge cloud of sand swirled precariously above Bellatrix's head. With a quick wave of her wand, the large cloud of sand went racing towards Hermione. It formed into a neat line just as it approached, hitting Hermione square in the back.

Hermione grunted at the contact. The force of the sand knocked Hermione down to the ground again. Bellatrix rushed towards the girl, taking control of a section of brown curls and wrapping them tightly around her hand. She pulled Hermione's head back as far as she could, neck stretched to its breaking point, causing Hermione to gag.

"Still think this is funny?" Bellatrix thundered in her ear, breath hot upon Hermione's neck. She released her grip on the curls and violently shoved her face into the sand. The brunette gasped for air out of instinct, sand filling her nose and mouth. Bellatrix siezed the opportunity to slam a high heeled boot down on Hermione's back with unrelenting strength. She ground the heel deep into Hermione's spine, causing a shuddered whimper to erupt from the girl. _Do not cry. Don't let her win._

"Well, do you? Answer me, you vile piece of shit!"

Hermione spit some sand out of her mouth and tried to roll onto her back to gain some leverage, but all movements dug the spiked heel further into her back.

"Yes," she answered defiantly. "I still think it's _hilarious_," she responded emphasizing her words. Hermione didn't know what had come over her, but she refused to cower before the Death Eater. She would not bow down. Not this time. Bellatrix pursed her lips at the girl's defiance.

_Cheeky little bitch_! The Death Eater's sharp, black heel stomped down again, more forceful than the last. The heel landed just above her tailbone, lodging itself directly into Hermione's spine, making its best attempt to become an extra vertebrae. Hermione's stomach tensed at the vicious contact and a low, guttural moan escaped her lips. Outwardly, Hermione managed to withhold any other show of pain.

Bellatrix raised her foot again, slamming it down a third time into the tender flesh below. As the edge of the heel collided with her lower back, Hermione reached behind herself, grabbing the boot just as it settled into the already bruised skin. Bellatrix stumbled, surprised by the counter attack. The brunette quickly rolled onto her back in the chaos and whipped her wand from her sleeve. _I am not going down without a fight! Bring it on. _Both witches stood, wands aimed resolutely at one another.

"Do you _honestly_ think you can fight me?" An evil grin spread across the pale witch's face. "You haven't done too well thus far."

"Well, I almost got you when I used the _Imperius_ on Mrs. Weasley so… I would say I'm doing alright."

The grin faded, replaced with a scowl. A storm brewed within Bellatrix at the audacity of the girl. _How dare the she speak to me like that with her filthy lips?_

Hermione knew this would be the result and immediately threw a lightning fast spell towards the Death Eater, keeping her anger under wraps.

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix blocked the spell with ease and smiled again, using her dark, vicious eyes to dare Hermione to try again. Hermione obliged and continued to cast spell after spell towards the Death Eater. Bellatrix lazily blocked everything that came her way, looking as if she were watching paint dry.

Hermione was surprised at the ease with which her spells had been blocked. Had she expected to win? Certainly not. But she _had_ believed she could hit her with at least one spell. Complete boredom shifted to amusment and Hermione soon figured out why. The young witch could feel the raven browsing through her mind. Hermione tried to force her out, desperately attempting to block all thoughts.

"You make this _way _too easy for me. Stop thinking about everything first and _challenge_ me, oh brave Gryffindor," Bellatrix teased.

Hermione focused, spitting out more grains of sand. She brushed her hands against the front of her shirt and pants, trying to scrub herself free of the sand cloud and recently forced face plant. She tried to clear her thoughts again. She found it to be nearly impossible, as confusion with the present situation persisted.

_She isn't even trying to cast against me._

"No, I'm not," Bellatrix answered, still perusing the brunette's mind, "_yet_."

Hermione looked up, slightly taken aback. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Knock, knock. Still in your head, Muddy," Bellatrix sang, a mischievous grin on her face.

Hermione focused everything she had on blocking Bellatrix from accessing her thoughts. She couldn't force her out. Hermione began to panic, thinking of all the things Bellatrix might be seeing.

_Hermione was 6 years old, running to her parents, proudly waving the first tooth she had lost in their faces. _Hermione continued to try to block Bellatrix, with little success.

"Aw, ickle Mudbaby wost her first toofy!" The sickly sweet baby voice. Hermione wanted to throw up.

_She was at the Yule Ball, making her entrance with Viktor Krum, all eyes on her._

"Ooh, bet that's the first time anyone's bothered to look at you! But I could still smell the filth under that dress!"

_She was punching Draco Malfoy in the face._

"Nice one, there Mudbaby. He always was a bit of a shit."

Hermione strained to free her mind, but with Bellatrix inside, found it incredibly difficult.

_Hermione was crying on the stairs over Ron and Lavender. _

"No, not that!" Hermione screamed.

Bellatrix howled. "Even the Weasel bloodtraitor wouldn't have you? I'm going to savor that one, I really am."

_She was back at the tent, Bellatrix had just stormed her room. She needed help zipping her jeans. Hermione's heart was racing as she tugged at the pull, so close to what she had wanted since Malfoy Manor. She wanted to touch her…_

"NOO!" Hermione shouted. It was too late. Bellatrix already had that knowing look on her face. She was smug. Her face twisted into a Cheshire sized grin.

"They really _do_ seem to fit me quite…nicely," Bellatrix taunted, turning so Hermione could see her perfectly curved ass and running her hand along her backside. "Wouldn't you say?"

Hermione blushed intensely, hating that Bellatrix had seen it. _Why? Why that one?_ Hermione wanted to run away from the Death Eater, from herself. She couldn't deny anything that the Death Eater had said about the last memory. She turned her head, hoping to avoid further embarrassment, but the damage was done.

"Don't worry, Mudbaby. Perhaps I'll let you _scourgify_ them for me one day. It's the closest you're _ever_ going to get to touching me. Of course, they'll still be dirty, but…" Hermione didn't listen to the rest of the sentence.

Tears had begun forming behind her brown eyes and she willed them to crawl back inside.

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you hate me so much? I just wanted to help you!" Hermione was pleading, almost pathetically, wanting answers so badly she would have done nearly anything for them at that moment. Tears streamed down her face, against her will. She looked to Bellatrix, hoping for something.

The harsh, desert sunlight made it difficult to tell. She could almost swear she saw the flicker in Bellatrix's eyes. The one that made her seem nearly human. Hermione's heart jumped at the thought that maybe, just maybe, she would see some kind side of the dark one.

Bellatrix took a moment, eyes still sane. Human. She looked around, confused. The sane eyes widened, just before facing her back towards Hermione. Bellatrix screamed. A blood curdling, ear piercing, pained scream. A scream so terrifying, that Hermione shuddered. Even after having gotten used to countless nights of Bellatrix's shrieking, this one truly scared her.

Bellatrix turned back to face a trembling, sobbing Hermione. The ink eyes were back. Cold. Hateful. Cruel. She moved closer to the young girl, their noses nearly pressed together, wand still drawn. She deliberately moved her wand arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione felt a sharp sting as Bellatrix's talon-wand dug into her aching back.

Hermione tensed. She didn't understand how or why it happened but the low burn in her belly flared as the dark one's body pressed against hers. It excited her. The hairs on her arms stood up. Her body tingled with intense pleasure. She sensed danger but the uncontrollable burning low in her stomach took control of all other senses. She couldn't help herself. Her breath grew heavy in her chest. She wanted to be touched by the woman. She wanted more.

"There are _so_ many reasons to hate you I couldn't _begin _to list them all! So, instead of standing here in the _one_ place that just might be dirtier than you are, why don't you get me the fuck out of here, before I _Crucio_ you to the point that you make the Longbottom's seem _sane_!"

Hermione's breath deflated. Bellatrix backed away slowly, wand at the ready. There would be no answer to her question. No real one, at least.

Hermione collected her thoughts, forcing the tense excitement from her body, before responding.

"I-I came here with my parents before. There's a really lovely place not far from here."

Bellatrix looked around in disbelief. "Lovely? _Lovely_? There is absolutely _nothing_ lovely about this place!" Bellatrix fumed. "This place is a wasteland! This was your great plan? I ca-"

Hermione flared as the witch continued ranting, true anger rearing its head.

"Shut up, Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks. For the first time in their short history, Hermione bellowed back to Bellatrix, little concern for the consequences. Bellatrix was actually stunned, eventually giving a look of near-appreciation.

"You _will_ follow me and deal with it, or you can go on your own and get caught. Or die for that matter! I don't give a damn anymore! I don't even know why I thought I could find some sort of soul inside that wretched being of yours. It's completely pointless! I gave up everything for you!"

Tears poured from her eyes. For the first time, she didn't care anymore. Hermione turned on her heel, leaving Bellatrix speechless, and began to walk across the desert. Bellatrix stood back for a moment, apparently weighing her options. Stay in the desert and try to survive a place she didn't know; Apparate to familiar territory and most likely get caught; Follow the Mudblood and stay under the radar.

The options were limited. Bellatrix followed.

The pair had been walking in silence, near giant sand dunes, past dead camel thorn trees, and over hardened, cracked earth for nearly 20 minutes. The sun had been beating down upon both women but the heavy winds kept it from being unbearable. Bellatrix had just begun to wonder if she wouldn't rather be in Azkaban when Hermione called back to her.

"It's just up here. I'll take care of everything. You just stay to the side. And, don't say _anything_ when we get there. Let me handle this."

Bellatrix looked around and saw nothing but the same desolate scenery she had seen since they arrived. She soon found out what the the girl meant. What the location was. An oasis. A building so beautiful to Bellatrix's eyes, she almost smiled. Hermione paused, letting Bellatrix catch up to her. There were numerous, red, adobe style houses with canvas roofs and small mud walls surrounding them.

"It's the 'Sossusvlei Lodge'. We can get some transportation and head to where we're really going. Just give me a few minutes."

"Transportation?"

Hermione resorted back to her silent treatment and continued to walk to the entrance of the structure. Bellatrix cautiously walked behind her, hand carefully touching her wand, prepared to pull it out if necessary. The man at the desk had a gentle face, with dark skin, and kind, dark brown eyes. Hermione approached him easily. She hadn't seen a kind face since the battle. Only Bellatrix. She talked to the man for several minutes, accents clashing humorously. Hermione eventually passed some pieces of paper to the man.

_Must be some sort of Muggle money_.

The clerk frowned and shook his head. Bellatrix didn't know or care what was happening between them. She continued eyeing the interior room like a hawk. Several people at the lodge had passed by the raven witch, displaying an array of emotions on their faces. Horror. Amusment. Shock. The works. Though she was, technically, dressed like a Muggle, seeing someone in the middle of the desert in all black, with full length velvet sleeves was rather uncommon.

Bellatrix flashed her teeth and made a biting action towards a man and his wife who happened to stare just a second too long. They moved away quickly, while Bellatrix roared with laughter.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and shot Bellatrix the type of look that a parent would send a rowdy child. Bellatrix quieted, slightly.

Several minutes later, Hermione walked back to Bellatrix, holding a set of keys. "Ready?"

"For what?" Bellatrix was utterly confused as for what to do next. She didn't see any brooms around. She knew that if they could have apparated to where they were going, they would have done so already, and she couldn't figure out for the life of her how the odd looking keys Hermione held could possibly help them.

Hermione motioned towards the front door. Bellatrix exited the building first, at Hermione's insistance, allowing the younger one to ensure the dark witch wouldn't cause a scene upon leaving. Once outside, Hermione passed her, walking a short distance and stopping beside an all-terrain vehicle. She motioned for Bellatrix to get in.

Bellatrix's eyes widened with a mixture of shock, fear and loathing. "I absolutely _refuse_ to ride in that Muggle contraption! It's a deathtrap!"

Hermione muttered something rude under her breath that Bellatrix didn't hear. She got into the vehicle and started it.

"See you around, then," she stated simply, driving just a couple of feet.

Bellatrix quickly grabbed for the side, hands sliding down the body of the vehicle.

"Stop! Alright, alright! Just tell me how to get in this thing!"

Hermione laughed to herself and opened the side door for her. Bellatrix entered and began inspecting everything about the vehicle. Lights, handles, something with music coming out of it. Bellatrix asked about all of the above and then some.

"So this thing runs entirely without magic? But how?"

"Yes. It uses gasoline. It's complicated." More questions. Hermione patiently answered each one. After several minutes, her thinning patience gave.

"You mean, you drive it with your feet? But how do-"

"I will explain it all later, I promise! Can we please go, now? I just had to put an _Imperious_ on the guy at the front desk because I couldn't pay him off. So _technically_, this car is stolen. As I said, I will explain it all later!"

Bellatrix backed off and didn't say another word. Hermione peeled out, driving the semi-familiar, gravel desert roads. She purposefully drove extremely fast, just to get a rise out of Bellatrix. After hitting a particularly large hill, she reached over, grabbing Hermione's arm out of instinct and slight fear. The Muggle contraption intrigued her. Hermione grinned internally, enjoying the feel of the Death Eater's hand on her arm. Bellatrix quickly pulled it away, staring at her palm as though it had betrayed her.

"I cannot believe I am being forced to travel in such a disgusting way," she snapped, with little sincerity. Secretly, she was excited by the ride. The bumps were exhilarating. Bellatrix felt her heart race in a way that it hadn't since the first time she had ridden on a broomstick. She never wanted it to end.

"Well, get used to it, because we'll be driving another two hours," Hermione retorted, thrilled at the thought that she might be making Bellatrix uncomfortable for a change. "So, if you want to talk, now would be the time."

Bellatrix said nothing, enjoying the thought of another two hours of riding in the 'metal box'.

Hermione decided to break the silence and talk to Bellatrix, with or without an answer.

"My parents and I came here a couple of years back. Dad is an amateur photographer, and the landscape is so beautiful for photography. You can go from dunes to ocean in no time, here. It's truly breathtaking," Hermione took a deep breath. The mention of her parents had struck a painful chord inside. She regrouped, so as not to be noticed by Bellatrix.

"I took the most amazing pictures of this area when we were here before. Oh!" she said, remembering something she had forgotten. "The place we are going has this dune. It's called Dune 7. It's huge! It must be hundreds of feet tall. And at the end of it is this one, lone tree. It's gorgeous. Maybe we can see it later," she offered. "And the best part is, you can actually climb it! It's so much fun to roll down. Or we can try sand surfing, if you'd be willing," she finished, unable to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Bellatrix said dryly. Hermione didn't notice, but the Death Eater cracked the smallest smile at the thought.

Hermione lost track of her surroundings, reliving the vacation with her parents, and trying to imagine what it would be like to be there with Bellatrix instead. She completely lost track of time, daydreaming.

They had been driving in silence for quite a while when she was startled out of her thoughts by Bellatrix yelling at her.

"Watch out! Unless this thing can fly!"

Hermione swerved, barely missing a brittle, but large black tree.

"Sorry about that. I guess it's kind of difficult having to either drive in silence or talk to oneself."

Ten minutes passed after the incident. Hermione had long since given up talking about her travels with her parents or anything else. The memories had begun to make her homesick. She had thought about them, living in Australia, completely content with their new lives. She knew they had no idea that they even had a daughter since she had been forced to O_blivate_ their memories. The thought made her cry, silently.

Without warning, for no reason at all, Bellatrix actually spoke. "My parents would have _never_ brought us to a place like this. Father especially."

Hermione picked up on a hint of sadness in her voice but chose not to speak, should Bellatrix opt to shut herself down like she _always_ did.

"Of course, Father never did anything with us. Not unless it was painful."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix and saw the human eyes she had been privy to on those rare occasions.

"I'm sorry," Hermione practically whispered, unsure how to respond to the unexpected revelation.

"I don't need sympathy from dirt like you! It doesn't matter, so don't bother!" Bellatrix's eyes swirled with oil once again and Hermione knew it was done. Over. That was all the information she would get on the matter.

The insight into Bellatrix's past was eating at her. She wanted to know. Needed to know. For once, some of the answers to Bellatrix's madness seemed possible. For the first time, Hermione could almost grasp at a piece of the puzzle that was Bellatrix.

_I will find out. I have to know._

Thoughts of Bellatrix crept back into her brain like a criminal. She scratched at the scar on her arm. The reminder of the one who dug within her. Ate at her soul. When Bellatrix had grabbed her arm earlier in the car, she had felt skin softer than any she had even known. A warmth that seemed to run between the two women. Like vibrations of intense energy.

_I want her so badly. If she would just touch me. I could make her….feel. Somehow, someway. I know I could. There's something deeper here, I know it. Am I'm losing my mind? What is going on with me? I've never even been with a woman and yet I feel like I was made to please her body. God, if she would just let me taste her. I want to hear her scream for the right reasons. Hermione, snap out of it! You sound like a common-_

Hermione was brought out of her longing, desirous thoughts when she saw a flood of lights in the distance.

"Oh, wonderful!" She was thrilled the get out of her head for a while. "We're here! Walvis Bay."

Hermione slowed the car, sighing deeply, taking in the view. One of the few places in the lonely country that held life.

The area was surprisingly busy with buildings and houses. Behind the car, dunes were still visible and ahead of them were multiple German-style structures. Hermione stopped the car, just on the edge of the coastal, desert town.

"We'll stay here. It's private enough and we will have access to all of the things we will need," she explained.

Bellatrix didn't argue, instead fumbling with the door handle and eventually getting out of the car without a word. She walked towards town, giving no indication she was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called out after her, perplexed. No answer.

Bellatrix disappeared into the night. Hermione was too exhausted to chase after her. _She must have her reasons._ Hermione set the tent up, by herself again, and settled in for the evening. She grimaced as she rested her back on the couch, the stings from Bellatrix's heels resurfacing.

She hadn't set up the protective charms so that Bellatrix could find her way back whenever she decided to return. It had been over an hour since Bellatrix had left without warning. Hermione hoped that she was alright, but couldn't find the energy to get up and search for her. She had just begun to nod off when a loud scream woke her. It wasn't Bellatrix.

Hermione slowly stood up, eyes adjusting to the dark. She nervously walked to the doorway of the tent to look for the source. What she saw shocked her. It had been one thing being in the situation, but seeing it happen in front of her was quite another. It was revolting.

Bellatrix had two young girls, likely Muggle tourists. One of the girls was writhing on the ground, screaming and uncontrollably shaking. The other was completely still. Both had lacerations all over their bodies. They were bleeding profusely. The girls noticed Hermione. Two sets of dark eyes filled with terror, pleading for help.

Hermione froze.

* * *

**OKAY, I know it took me forever to write, but I HAD to do a lot of research for this chapter. It's important. Ooh, insight into Bella's past? Not torturing Hermione? WTF? Is she feeling alright? lol. Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Finding the Pieces

**A/N: Thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are so amazing. Thanks for all of the adds and favorites! You don't know how much it means. Reviews are seriously my addiction! **

**Now, does anyone reading this have artistic talent? I really want someone to draw Bellatrix in her jeans, with Hermione for my book cover art! Anyone? Totally sexy idea! Help!**

* * *

**Eryk Lestrange: Well, I think I approached all of your questions privately. We really have to come up with something for the cover. I think I'll ask the readers. Thank you for the equaled interest of Bellatrix in her jeans. *melts***

**iLuvJohnny: Gah, I adore you. Truly. Thanks for being the most wonderful beta, and for constantly letting me springboard ideas off of you. And, for taking the time when I am having a bad day to postpone your story just to add something for me. You are truly awesome!**

**Samjanet: Feel free to write your reviews in French. I copied it to a translator so I know what you are saying. I am more than happy to do this! So glad you are enjoying the development of both characters. Hope I don't disappoint you!**

**caradens: Thank you for **_**always**_** reviewing. You have no idea how much it means!**

**Lemonfiz1: So glad to see you reviewing again. You are awesome!**

**imperfectionisunderrated: Have I ever taken the time to tell you how much I love your name? If not…well, that was it. TA-DA! And, an lol, just for you. I appreciate the fact that you give lengthy reviews. They're fun. (oooh, look at my apostrophe!) I really am trying to give Hermione a bit of personality. At this point, she's been beaten nearly to death, so why not a little cheekiness? I actually looked up "most desolate places on earth" and Namibia came up and I thought, "How perfect! Bellatrix will be pissed!" Haha. Loving the lsd reference. *wink wink, nudge nudge* No camel ride planned for now. Hermione's thoughts are similar to the thoughts I find myself having about Bellatrix, then I realize what I'm doing and chastise myself, haha. And Bellatrix… well, she's being classic Bellatrix! Sorry for the cliffhangers. I'm evil, what can I say. But, you already know this about me. :-D**

**Sugarplumfairy123: So glad you're loving the story. And now, an update just for you!**

**Brionnarain14: Lol, I know right? Namibia- wtf are they getting into in a desert? Hermione is kind of twisted, just in a different way.**

**xxnadiaxx92: YOU ROCK! I am so happy that you decided to review my story since you don't review a lot. I feel like Miss America over here, minus tacky speech. LOL**

** mrs. milfoy: There will be more Granger torture, I assure you!**

**Fred: Yes, Hermione is utterly insane. But, I think anyone who loves Bellatrix has to be a little…off.**

**Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange: So in love with your name. So, I guess technically, this makes me your trick? Lmao!**

**Purplefriday: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

_**Trying to make sense of this puzzle**_

_**but feeling like the pieces are scattered all around this room**_

_**climbing the fence of my trouble**_

_**falling down once again to try and get there soon**_

_**oh but could I stand and wait for you**_

_**instead of running from this black to find my blue**_

_**-Puzzle Pieces by Stephen Speaks**_

* * *

Bellatrix stood outside of the tent, desert wind whipping through her raven curls. The mane of curls caught in the gusts, flowing in front of her face, blocking her profile from view. Hermione could not see the deathly black eyes that gleamed with inner madness, a madness even she had never witnessed. She stood in the doorway of the tent, gripping the edges of the entrance so tightly that her knuckles flushed white and her fingertips hurt. She hesitated to move forward, caught in the horror occurring outside of her perfectly calm tent. _If I back away now, I can pretend this isn't happening._ _Pathetic. You have got to do something, Hermione!_

Bellatrix stood about fifteen feet away, only the dark outline of her side visible to the young one. The Death Eater held her wand barely above waist level, unmoving. At her disposal lay two young Muggle girls, splayed across the desert sand like clothing thrown carelessly to an uninviting floor. Crimson blood blended with orange sand beneath the two forms. Hermione wagered that the girls must be tourists, given their pale complexions. A rare feature for a local on the coast of Africa.

Hermione surveyed the scene before her in a slow motion, reel-to-reel way. It was as if she were watching the floor coming closer and closer to her face, having just fallen down a steep flight of steps. One of those bizarre occasions when there is nothing that can be done to stop the fall, but all the while, the brain screams in horror to do _something _to avoid the inevitable crash. Her mouth dropped open, brown eyes intensely gripped with fear and confusion, scanning to make sense of the terrifying view before her. Bellatrix didn't take notice of the young witch's presence, which she was thankful for. She simply stood, movable as a brick wall.

Both of the hostages looked to be in terrible pain. The girl with longer hair struggled against the curses that Bellatrix had thrown at her, still writhing and moaning in pain. Hermione immediately thought of herself in the girl's position, struggling against inevitable hurt and suffering. She tried to push the flashbacks of her own torture away, to focus on the here and now but couldn't help one nagging thought invading her brain; When she had been at the receiving end of Bellatrix's wrath, she had never been able to stop Bellatrix from punishing her. The pain only ever stopped when _she_ was ready for it to end.

The second, slightly smaller girl did not struggle against her captor. Her body lay limp and useless. Bellatrix's very own rag doll. Hermione wondered if she was still alive. She was too far away to see if the Muggle girl's chest moved, if she was still breathing. She quickly forced the idea that the girl was dead out of her rattled mind. She couldn't stand to think of the grim possibility that the body before her had no future.

Hermione could only offer a guess on how old the Muggle girls were. Based on the clothing they wore, she assumed them to both be in their late teens. She figured the smaller one might be slightly younger than the struggling one. Dried blood was splashed across the young faces as though they had been slashed several times over. Their shirts were splattered and stained with deep crimson. The fabric had been shredded almost beyond recognition. If she hadn't seen the cause of the damage with her very own eyes, Hermione might have assumed Greyback as the culprit.

Bellatrix finally moved, barely flicking her wand. For a moment, she menaced towards the crumpled heap that still dared to move, then transformed into the malicious statue once again. The young Muggle stiffened, jerking violently against the sand. Her legs curled to her chest in agony. She whimpered pathetically through her seizure-like movements. Hermione had experienced the painful spasms enough to know she had been hit with the Cruciartus Curse. The writhing girl was immediately silenced with another flick of Bellatrix's wand. Her legs awkwardly straightened back to the ground. The girl's mouth opened as though she were going to be sick. Suddenly, thick white foam began to seep out. She involuntarily choked on the froth obstructing her wind pipe. She coughed, spewing the thick foam from her throat dribbling down her lips and chin. Bellatrix didn't make a move, staring dully in the Muggleborn's direction.

Hermione gripped her wand firmly, ready to draw it, only absolutely necessary. She hesitated to brandish it immediately, lest she become the next torture victim in Bellatrix's strange funhouse. Her brain cluttered with a number of possibilities on the best method to stop the Death Eater, each seemingly more preposterous than the last option. Thus far, the young witch had proven entirely unsuccessful in any attempt to stop Bellatrix doing exactly what she wanted when it came to punishment, no matter how unjust the accusation.

Hermione looked to the girls one last time before making her move. Two hollow, lost sets of brown eyes stared dejectedly back into hers, fading to defeat. She looked closely and guessed that the girls were sisters. Not far apart in age. She found herself struck at how much of herself she could see in the Muggle's. Both with brown, untamed curly hair, honey colored eyes, slightly tanned complexions, thin in frame. In another situation, the three could have easily been mistaken for sisters.

A brief but powerful thought cross Hermione's mind. _These poor girls. For once, she isn't torturing me. But she has found two girls who look just like me. Is she doing this because she wants to hurt me but refuses? No, it can't be. _Hermione burned the thought from her head as she heard the stronger girl choking on the foam once again. She slowly walked towards the dark witch, not knowing what she was going to do until the moment she had actually done it.

Hermione's eyes enlarged, stunned with her own fearlessness. Taken aback with disbelief at what she had done. Without her awareness, Hermione's arm had stretched itself towards Bellatrix's, landing softly on the mature witch's left arm. Hermione wrapped the arm tightly with her fingers, imploringly, prepared to be swung at with each second that passed.

"B-Bellatrix," she stammered tenderly. Nothing. Not even a twitch of acknowledgment. "Bellatrix," Hermione repeated, more forcefully. The Death Eater didn't budge. Dark, cancerous eyes still focused heatedly on her prey. Hermione gripped the velvet clad arm tighter, still not drawing her wand. She could have stopped her with magic, but the consequences would have been severe. She had to at least try another way, without first resorting to force.

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix!" Hermione repeated the name over and over, pulling on the dark witch's arm each time, eventually resorting to shaking her. The pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. No matter how she said the name, screamed it, Bellatrix made no response. The dark witch didn't bat an eyelash. She was scary in her lack of response, like she was in some sort of all-encompassing trance.

Bellatrix flicked her wand once more. The struggling, choking girl raised herself up awkwardly, legs buckling under her own weight. The thick foam ceased to drip from her mouth. Her legs trembled as she made her way towards the younger, unmoving girl. She knelt beside the young girl, stretching her arms towards her bloodied face. Her hands instantly formed into clawed shapes, grasping at the face before her. Broken fingermails clung to soft, fleshy cheeks. She tore at them ruthlessly.

_So that's why they're so scratched up. She's had them fighting each other! Probably Imperiused. Why, Bellatrix?_

Hermione watched helplessly as the girl clawed viciously at the other's eyes, blood dripping from the corners of her sockets. She knew that if she couldn't keep Bellatrix from letting it continue, the younger girl would likely be blinded for life, if she were even still alive. The brunette made a last ditch effort, grabbing Bellatrix's neck. She tilted the raven's head upwards so she could look into her eyes properly. She looked down into the heavy lidded, black eyes, rubbing her thumb lightly across Bellatrix's number 93 Azkaban tattoo.

Hermione looked deeply into the black swirls, willing something to happen, something to change in the unresponsive eyes that stared through her. The mania had vanished. She was shocked to see that the black orbs didn't even possess the usual crazy streak that ran through them when she typically tortured. They were completely different. Gone. Bellatrix allowed her chin to be lifted upwards, not struggling or seeming to even notice the move.

"Bellatrix! Please, snap out of it!" Hermione's eyes started to tear a little as she glanced at the struggle behind her. The long haired girl at her back was still clawing at the other Muggle girl's face.

She made a decision. Desperate time's called for desperate measures. It was asinine, but it _might_ work. She had to try. Hermione looked back upon Bellatrix, using her left palm to cup the dark witch's cheek. She bent her head low, crashing her lips upon the older witch's. _This is insane. What the hell are you doing? _Hermione honestly didn't know her reasons. _This really isn't how I wanted this to happen._

She pushed hard against full, dark-red cherry lips. Her mouth prodded for response. None came at first, but Hermione remained persistent. At last, a small awakening. Bellatrix's lips parted, ever-so-slightly, permitting Hermione's tongue to enter her mouth. She wove her thin fingers throughout Bellatrix's unruly mane of locks, drawing her nearer.

Bellatrix did not return the kiss, but dropped her wand hand down. The Muggle girl removed her talons, collapsing on the ground once more. Hermione prodded Bellatrix's mouth further with her tongue. It was not a romantic kiss, to be sure, but one born of necessity. Hermione knew it was a dangerous game to play, but it was the only way to pull her out of the trance without incurring Bellatrix's wrath further. The young Gryffindor couldn't watch the girls suffer anymore and definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of the talon wand.

Hermione's tongue explored Bellatrix's mouth, which remained entirely unresponsive. She pulled back, biting the older witch's full bottom lip. Bellatrix's eyes, glazed over only moments before, sparked back to life.

_What the fuck is going on here? Was she just…kissing me? Oh god, no! _Bellatrix felt like she was going to be sick. She stepped back quickly, away from Hermione. Her eyes were a blur of confusion, as the human side to them took over. Hermione's fingers got caught in the black mass of curls as Bellatrix tried to back away.

Bellatrix spit onto the sand, trying to rid herself of any traces of the disgusting Mudblood's lips and tongue.

"How _dare_ you, filth! I cannot believe you even entertained the idea, let alone acted on it! Get your disgusting hands off of me!" Bellatrix screamed the words, but they didn't seem to have the usual bite behind them. Hermione gathered that she must still coming out of the trance she was in, adjusting to her surroundings.

Something deep within gnawed at Hermione, begging for release. She couldn't stop looking at the two girls in wonder. The similarities were striking, minus all of the blood. They no longer fought, just settled, slumped together in a pile of surrendered mess. Hermione nervously darted her eyes back and forth waiting for retribution from Bellatrix for her actions.

She heard a voice escape her lips before she could register it as her own.

"Why them, Bellatrix?" _Oh god, did I just say that? That wasn't me, was it? Retreat, retreat! Too late now._ Hermione stretched her chest out in false confidence, intending to stand up for the traitorous voice within.

"A girl's got to have fun," she stated, rather unconvincingly. "Mind your own, Muddy!"

_Well, she didn't hex me. It's a good sign_.

Bellatrix quickly turned away, determined to ignore the question. The young witch's anxious voice forced her to turn back.

"No, I need to know! You didn't just do that for _fun_. Why not me? Why didn't you take your anger out on me like you usually do?" Bellatrix flared her nostrils, looking at everything but Hermione. The young witch sensed she was on to something by the blatant way she was ignored. Hermione continued to press the issue, with little regard to what might come of it. "Just look at them!" Bellatrix refused to do so. "I said, look at them! They sure do seem to look an awful lot like me. I refuse to believe that it was a coincidence, Bellatrix! So, why? Why them and not me?"

Bellatrix looked towards the two figures in the sand and looked away immediately. If Hermione hadn't known better she might have taken the movement for regret. She did, however, take it as a confirmation that what she had just said held some validity. Whether Bellatrix would admit it or not was of little importance.

"I suggest you just be glad it wasn't you, and lay it down. I created it and I can fight it! Leave it at that!" _Why did I just say that to her? The nosy little fuck will hang you with it. Stupid, Bella! Stupid!_

Bellatrix stormed away on that note, giving no opportunity for response and leaving Hermione in a wake of confusion. Hermione made no attempt to stop her. The young witch looked around. Bellatrix had left her to clean up a mess that was not her own, as usual. She walked over to the two girls, mouth still gaping open, perplexed by Bellatrix's words. Both girls were still breathing, but made little motion beyond that. Hermione pulled out her wand and mended the ravaged girl's wounds as best as possible. She cleaned the blood off and sat with them for a while. Eventually they both began to stir, coming to their senses.

"_Obliviate,_" Hermione whispered to the girls as they were able to open their eyes. The sheer look of terror on their faces forced Hermione to cast the spell quicker than she might have under a different circumstance. The girls looked confused afterward, but shakily got to their feet. Hermione turned their bodies so they ambled towards the center of town and backed away from them. She hoped that somebody would recognize them, or at least see their disheveled states and take them for help.

She ran towards the tent but realized none of the protective enchantments had been placed yet. She painstakingly cast all of the charms necessary, carefully ensuring none were missed, especially ones keep the Muggles away. After tonight, she worried the girls might come to their senses and lead somebody back to their encampment, to hunt down their torturer.

Hermione went inside, visibly shaken. She was unsurprised to find that Bellatrix was nowhere to be found. The young Gryffindor assumed the older Slytherin would make her presence more than scarce for a long time to come. After this incident, she would have been surprised to see Bellatrix at all during the next month.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione wasn't let down by her assumptions in Bellatrix's absence. She occupied her time going to the coastline, watching the hordes of seals and dolphins that grazed the African waters. She would have given anything to take Bellatrix to the brilliant coast to see the wildlife. She doubted whether Bellatrix had ever seen anything like it before.

Hermione's endless hours by the water always yielded the same results. Her thoughts persistently dragged her back to the last thing Bellatrix had said. She couldn't understand the meaning behind the statement. _I created it and I can fight it?_ _What does that even mean?_ Her brain, a glutton for punishment, constantly dredged up the phrase trying to work it out like a puzzle. The answer never came. It ate at her, but never resolved itself.

Hermione didn't see the older witch for twelve days. She had expected it, of course. Bellatrix had holed herself up in her room, refusing to come out. Hermione didn't know if the witch ever ate so she took to leaving food and water outside of the door in case she should find it. Hermione heard the familiar sounds of Bellatrix thrashing about her room, screaming and throwing anything she could find. Night after night, always the same. She came to realize that even if Bellatrix physically tortured her again, the Death Eater endured a separate kind of torture. A mental anguish that could never be healed with simple charms. Hermione considered herself slightly lucky in this aspect. Though she did not understand the source of Bellatrix's madness, she longed to unearth it.

After several days, Hermione noticed that the food she replaced daily had finally had been taken. Bellatrix had relented. She smiled to herself, glad that even if Bellatrix wouldn't come out, she would be forced to know that Hermione still cared for her. In her own way, Hermione appreciated the gesture Bellatrix had made in torturing the Muggles rather than her. Even if the reasoning behind it seemed psychotic and erratic. She hated the suffering that came as a result of said gesture, but nothing with Bellatrix would ever be ideal.

On day seven of the resistance, Hermione decided to leave her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ in front of the door with the food. The book stayed for a couple of days while the food disappeared. Hermione was walking to her room one evening when she noticed it. Her heart leapt in her chest. The book had been taken inside. She hoped that Bellatrix hadn't taken it in just to destroy it.

Hermione was stunned to find herself graced with Bellatrix's presence one quiet afternoon. The Death Eater was back to wearing her layered skirt and corset top. Hermione was slightly glad to not have the added distraction. She looked up from her book, careful to avoid looking Bellatrix directly in the eye. A wounded animal could be devastatingly dangerous if cornered. She merely gave for a simple nod of acknowledgement in her direction. _Play it cool. _

Bellatrix sauntered by, hips swaying gracefully with every step, lips curled into a thin smile. _How does she do that_? _One taste, God, just one!_ Hermione's face flushed red. After not seeing the older witch for so long and having only mental pictures to piece together as recollections, seeing the stunning woman in the flesh was a breath of life in the young witch. What type of life, Hermione didn't dare venture to guess.

Bellatrix turned back towards the dining table. She plopped down into a chair, throwing her booted feet onto the table top. Her skirt fell down her legs a ways, and she made no effort to adjust it. Hermione caught it out of the corner of her eye but didn't react outwardly. Inside, the extra show of leg made her heart beat abnormally fast and made it impossible to concentrate on the written work in her lap. _Are these even real words? This is not the book I was just reading._

Bellatrix sighed loudly. Too loudly to be believable. The kind of sigh one gives to fill an uncomfortable silence. Hermione still did not react, choosing to leave it be. She feigned deep interest in the literature at her fingertips, the one now translated into jibberish. If Bellatrix wanted to speak, then the brunette would certainly not fight it. Silence ensued. Another loud sigh from the figure at the table. Hermione's amber-flecked eyes raised casually from the desperately needed distraction of text in her lap, looking at the older witch.

Bellatrix returned the gaze hesitatingly, then spoke, quite unexpectedly.

"About what happened the other night…" Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, anxiously awaiting what Bellatrix would follow the sentence with. _Finally. She's going to at least acknowledge it!_ Hermione looked down for a moment, not wanting her excitement to scare the Death Eater away from finishing her revelation.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." End of sentence. End of hopes. _Is she serious?_ _Wake me up? That's all I get? _

Hermione tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but it showed itself anyway, she feared.

"O-oh, no problem, really. Just one night anyway, right?" Bellatrix grinned at Hermione's attempt to hide her true feelings. She knew the turmoil was boiling within the know-it-all, and savored every second Hermione squirmed to avoid the topic.

"Exactly," she countered, biding her time until the inevitable failure. The younger one shifted uncomfortably, tucking her leg underneath her bottom, biting her lip with painful pressure. _Don't say another word._

Bellatrix counted down the seconds in her head. _Five. Four. Three. Two. On- _

Right on time.

"So, that's it then, huh?" Hermione wanted to slap herself. She couldn't help it. The look on Bellatrix's face made her want to crawl into a hole and die. The dark witch chuckled softly.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" She smirked.

_I want to die. I want to die, now. Why can't I ever just leave things well enough alone?_

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I expected as much. You want answers. Answers I am _not_ willing to give to you," she responded matter-of- factly while gracefully folding her arms in her lap. Hermione meant to pause for a lengthy amount of time, she really did, but without warning, that same, traitorous voice escaped once again.

"I know you don't hate me. Not like you say you do, anyway," she stated as though it were obvious. _Good one, Hermione! Insert foot into mouth now, leave for five seconds, then slowly pull out._

"You don't know a damn thing!"

"Then tell me! I want to understand," Hermione pleaded. "Please! How can I know if you _refuse_ to tell me?" She wanted so badly for Bellatrix to cave on the matter. She needed answers. She didn't want answers, she _needed_ them. If anything could help her to understand prisoner number 93's madness or the reason she felt the abnormal connection, the overpowering desire she had with Bellatrix, she needed it. No matter what the price. Like a drug, she had to have it.

A slim, agile hand was thrown into the air, tossing Hermione's words away like yesterday's garbage. "You couldn't handle a single thing I could show you, baby Mud! Live in your ignorance and be happy I haven't forced you to see the things I have endured! You'll thank me for it later, I assure you!"

Deep down somewhere, Hermione knew she was telling the truth. She didn't want to believe it but didn't doubt the dark witch's words for a second. Bellatrix _was_ tormented. Broken. Shattered in a way that only pure, absolute hell could cause.

The young girl paused, handling the words she wished to speak like the frailest of china.

"Bellatrix," Hermione spoke in the calmest voice she could muster. "I know you _aren't_ what you have become." She raised herself from the couch, setting her book down gently. Bellatrix cocked her brow in response, curious as to what would be said next, where it was all going to lead. _Nobody_ had ever started a conversation with her in this fashion except maybe her sister, Narcissa.

Hermione took several steps in the Death Eater's direction, carefully piecing her words together like a delicate collage, knowing the slightest wrong movement could ruin everything.

"I _know_ that there is still good in you," she continued, as Bellatrix rolled her black eyes, "whether _you_ believe it is there or not. I have _seen_ it," she stated, imagining the times she had seen the human eyes, "I know it exists."

Bellatrix looked away as Hermione came closer, finally settling within inches of the older witch.

"I know that your history...that _society..._ has turned you into this monstrous person. But it isn't who you _really_ are. You are _so_ much more."

Hermione grabbed Bellatrix's upper arm, surprising the raven, before she had a chance to react. She struggled to free her arm from the tight grasp but the brunette held her arm firmly in place. The Gryffindor slowly pulled the black velvet sleeve up to Bellatrix's bicep, revealing long, thin scars all over the pale forearm. Nearly all were pale,, old scars. The dark witch flinched, closing her eyes tightly, as the air hit her bare skin. Brown eyes widened with surprise. Hermione couldn't help but notice that several of the cuts were fresh, recently scabbed. No more than a few days old.

"Look at me. Please." Bellatrix opened her eyes, narrowing them intensely on the warm, brown eyes above. "I just want you to know something. You don't have to hide from _me_," she finished, rubbing her thumb gingerly along Bellatrix's wrist. She delicately released the history-marked, scarred arm.

Bellatrix looked away once more and did not speak for several seconds.

She turned back towards the brunette, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Do _not_ condescend to know me, Filth," she spat, glancing down at her exposed arm. "Your knowledge is but a drop of water in a _vast_ ocean. Nothing more."

"I never said it was. Only that I _want_ to understand, when or if you are ever willing to open up and help me to understand. I will be waiting here, no matter what you decide to do. I didn't give up everything and everyone I love to bring you here only to turn my back on you at the next opportunity. I won't give up on you so easily."

Bellatrix sat, introspective. "Spare yourself, little girl. You _really_ don't want the hell that comes with _this_," she said with wild, inky eyes, frantically tapping a sharp fingernail against her head. "I promise you that."

Hermione smartly opted to not press the issue further. She left the dark one with the last word, deciding to retreat to the solace of her book. True, she hadn't gotten exactly where she had hoped with Belatrix. But it was a start. A small step in the right direction. This was the furthest the two women had ever delved into a serious conversation and Bellatrix hadn't even pulled her wand on the young witch.

She walked on eggshells all the way back to the couch, feeling like it took several hours to reach. She picked up her literature again, knowing she didn't stand a chance of focusing on it. Tension filled the air. So thick, she could have cut it with Bellatrix's dagger. The brunette tried to not dwell on the words that had just been exchanged, secretly hoping that the uneasiness would settle with her excitement.

She glanced towards the broken beauty sitting at the table. Bellatrix vehemently refused to look at her. Hermione scrambled to think of something that could be done to avoid the silence that would naturally ensue. After the serious exchange that had just transpired, she realized the silence could possibly go on for days. Hermione made a decision. She had to find a way to stop it from occurring.

A crazy idea flashed in her mind. A wonderfully silly, mad idea.

Hermione looked upon the Death Eater, contemplating it. _I hope this doesn't blow up in my face. There's only one way to find out._

"B-Bellatrix," she stammered, immediately pretending to clear her throat. No movement. No acknowledgement that she had even spoken. "I need to ask you something," she said, raising her voice a little, slightly more assuredly.

Bellatrix groaned. "Do you _ever_ stop asking questions? Your little mud-filled existence would fall apart without all of your questions, I believe."

Hermione felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. Bellatrix was right, of course. Her terse observations usually were. As she always did, Hermione ignored the discomforting feeling of being called out.

"I just wanted to ask you… if you wanted to go for a ride with me," she stated simply.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, looking at Hermione as if she had grown a third arm. _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that! You are just full of surprises today, aren't you Muddy? _

Bellatrix began to laugh. The laugh quickly turned into a cackle. Hermione couldn't tell if it was a good sign or a bad sign at first. She looked hopefully at the Death Eater.

A full minute later, Bellatrix clutched her sides, still rolling with laughter. She tried to get herself together but each time, the giggling ensued. Hermione flippantly crossed her arms over her chest, realizing that the laughter would not stop anytime soon. _It was a stupid idea. I should have known better._

"You don't have to be rude you know. It was just a suggestion. I just thought that you might be going stir crazy after being in here for so long," she stated, looking about the tent.

Bellatrix made her best attempt to force the laughter down. "Stir crazy? That's the _least_ of my mental issues," she roared. "But YOU…you want _me_ to jump in that Muggle death trap again? You're absolutely barking!"

Hermione looked towards her feet. "Never mind! I'm sorry I even asked," she responded, pouting silently. Bellatrix made her best attempt to stem the laughter. The brunette stood, pulling her shirt tail down in an effort to look calm and collected. She strode defiantly towards the edge of the tent. Bellatrix actually looked slightly rejected.

"Wait. You know what," she said, stopping Hermione just as she was about to make her exit, "maybe I'll take you up on that offer. I'd rather die than sit in here another second. That…car…is my best chance for it, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure," she answered quietly, turning away from Bellatrix. She smiled to herself, knowing that the raven had enjoyed the previous car trip far more than she would _ever_ let on. Hermione's idea to save the moment prior had actually been a success, no matter how much laughter or taunting she had taken as a result of her method of intervention.

The two witches rode in the vehicle for over an hour. Hermione made sure not to show Bellatrix the seatbelt or how to use one, choosing to take every possible driving risk she could on the desert dunes, just to keep Bellatrix's heart rate up. They two women didn't say a word to one another the entire time. Bellatrix pretended to be bored with the whole escapade, but more than once Hermione noticed Bellatrix's pale arm reaching towards the dashboard to brace herself, only to draw it back just as quickly.

When they finally pulled back up to the tent, Bellatrix had the smallest of smiles planted on her face. Hermione grabbed for the door handle, a sense of winning in her heart, but was stopped by a quiet, almost unrecognizable voice. She looked over to the source. The eyes. They were back. Almost sane. Almost human.

"You really want to know about me?"

Hermione was afraid to speak. _Did she really just say that?_ Her heart beat frantically in her chest. This moment couldn't be real. Not after the conversation earlier. Not after everything they had been through.

"Y-yes," she said quietly, truthfully, fearing she had misheard. She was terrified of what this 'yes' might cost her.

Bellatrix surveyed her with the human eyes carefully, almost sympathetically. "As you wish," she said coldly, stepping out of the car.

Hermione shuddered, nervous but excited, having no idea of what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, what do you think? Like where it's heading? If so, click the blue button and send me some love! It really makes my day, and makes me update faster! Also, in case you missed it above, I need someone to draw the cover for this story! Bella in jeans w/Hermione! Help, please!**


	7. Bellatrix's Memory

**I just wanted to say 'thank you' for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! I think I have answered everyone privately. So...yeah. Sorry it took so long on the update! My private life has been CRAZY! So, forgive me, guys! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Much love! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY!**

* * *

_**this is my skeleton**_  
_**this is the skin it's in**_  
_**that is, according to light**_  
_**and gravity**_  
_**i'll take off my disguise**_  
_**the mask you met me in**_  
_**'cuz i got something**_  
_**for you to see**_

_**-Shameless, Ani DiFranco**_

* * *

Bellatrix walked inside the tent slowly, deliberately. She felt… different, somehow. Changed. She couldn't explain the shift she was experiencing. She simply felt altered, as though she were a mere photograph of herself taken from a great distance. She shook her head, trying to get her mind back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for the Death Eater. The odd feeling continued, flickering back and forth.

Fourteen painfully long years in Azkaban had been careful to strip away every last shred of sanity she had left. When the Dark Lord returned and she and the others had been broken out of the prison, she returned home, a shadow of her former glory. Unrecognizable, even to herself. There were very infrequent occasions, when she felt like the Dementors may have missed a small fragment during their unforgiving plunder of her mental facilities. Those times were few and far between, however. She often wondered if these times actually existed in reality or only in her imagination. She couldn't sort out the difference, either way.

Bellatrix slunk over to the couch, practically throwing herself on it, graceless in her descent. The furniture shifted slightly with the momentum of her weight, settling a few inches back. She stretched her legs out, watching the entrance, waiting for _her_. The one who had changed everything, for better or worse. Bellatrix felt a semi-familiar, intense heat running through her hand. She methodically rubbed her palm along a black, skirt- covered thigh, but the warmth remained. Simultaneously, she fought a silent battle within for control of her own thoughts.

_Kill your weakness, Bella. Do __**not**__ do this!_ Bellatrix's changed, starless, black spheres demanded.

_I want her to know something about me. Just a small taste. She deserves it. The things I've done to her… _The human eyes pleaded.

_She deserved what she got! You owe that impure trash nothing! Not a damn thing! You are wretched and weak! Destroy your weakness, Bellatrix Black!_ The cruel, black eyes shone with absolute pleasure. _Oh, I like the sound of that. Black. That's right, I'm a Black again! May you rot, Rodolphus Lestrange._ Dark, red lips curled wickedly at the thought of her recently deceased husband.

In her excitement at the loss, Bellatrix made a decision. She would oblige the disgusting Mudblood, if only to help put an end to all of her _fucking_ questions. This little girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

_Fine then, Mudfuck._ _You really want to know me? You truly want a piece of my understanding? Take it! It's all yours, putrid swine. I hope you choke on it!_

Bellatrix's eyes flashed again. Human. Sane. She wriggled her fingers. They were definitely her fingers. She stared at the digits, making sure of it. They certainly moved when she wanted them to. Still, she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling coursing through her veins. Like someone other than herself was in control of her body, maneuvering the strings from up high.

This wasn't the first time it had happened. For a while, the odd sensation only washed over her occasionally. But over the last couple of months, the feeling had been coming with some regularity, always without warning. Sometimes, lasting for only a few seconds, other times for hours on end. No matter how hard she pushed for its extermination, Bellatrix could not rid herself of the invasion. Her mind was taken over with thoughts that did not belong to the deranged Pureblood. These were the times she thought of _her_.

Bellatrix's midnight, shiny curls fell artistically over her perfectly angular shoulders. She adjusted her weight, relaxing into the most comfortable position she could find. She waited for the young girl, with the slightest taste of anxiousness. Her face would never expose such an emotion, but it was there, buried deep within her shell of existence. Bellatrix had never attempted to do what she had just agreed to. The longer she dwelled on it, the more the unfamiliar feeling of regret crept its way into her thoughts.

Hermione came in shortly afterwards, having made sure their stolen vehicle was protected with extra enchantments. Bellatrix looked at the girl with wonder. Her human eyes looked the thin physique up and down, taking the sight in like a rare piece of art. Feelings stirred within number 93 that she knew shouldn't exist. Foreign, deviant thoughts disoriented her. Thoughts she wanted so fiercely to ignore. She felt utterly powerless. Exposed.

_She's actually quite beautiful._ The sane eyes mused, making their final appearance.

_Beautiful? That foul, stench-ridden dirty blood_…_BEAUTIFUL?_ _You disgust me, Bellatrix! _

Frenzied, maniacal laughter danced in the oily-black eyes that had finally won the fight against the human eyes. They prepared to ravage the weakness within. Bellatrix's heartless, dark eyes scanned over Hermione's small frame, following her every movement. Taking in each small muscle twitch, each intake of breath, each tiny sound. She could smell the fear permeating from the young body. The dark one didn't need to browse through Hermione's head to see it. The trepidation filled the room like a thick, billowing layer of odious black smoke.

Bellatrix plotted. Which memory would she give to the girl? Her eyes squinted in concentration as she rushed through multiple flashbacks, seeking the perfect one. It had to be perfect. Her mind flew through pieced-together images of her childhood, her marriage, Azkaban.

_So many choices, little Mud._

Bellatrix watched as Hermione nervously paced about the room. Her breathing weighed down with uncertainty. She moved a pillow from the floor and clutched it to her chest. Hermione was on edge, unable to decide her next move. She glanced towards Bellatrix. Calm, unruffled. Hermione's eyes glinted with amazement at the raven's cool exterior. Bellatrix's lips curled into a delicious smirk.

"Well?"

Hermione tensed, staring into the murky eyes. Bellatrix immediately picked up the scent of uncertainty in the brunette.

"What's the matter? Do I frighten you?" Hermione did not answer the taunting form on the couch.

"You've not changed your mind, have you Mud?" Hermione shook her head slowly. "Good," she purred. "Just remember… you wanted this."

"I know I did," she said softly, "I still do." She squeezed the pillow against her chest once more and placed it on the table. Bellatrix stalked her prey as she made her way to the chair. She shifted several times in her seat, finally settling across from the dark witch. Her fingers absent-mindedly twirled a lock of brown hair. She looked expectantly at Bellatrix.

"You are _rumored_ to be bright. I assume you already know how this is going to work? That you know the spell?"

"I believe so. Legilimency, right?"

Bellatrix nodded. Hermione took a deep breath, pulling her wand from her sleeve.

"Do you need a second to get ready? Or-"

"You dare mock me, foolish girl? I am a Master Occlumens! You will see_ only_ what I allow you to see!" Bellatrix seethed. Hermione shrunk back a little in her seat.

"Whenever you're ready," Bellatrix snapped impatiently. Hermione took a deep breath, and grabbed her wand tightly. She raised the wand towards Bellatrix and exhaled, insides swaying with excitement and curiosity.

She counted down in her head, gathering her courage with each passing second.

_Three…two…one…_

"_Legilimens_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was transported, spiraling quickly into another place, another time. When her vision came into focus, she found herself standing in a large field. The tall grass tickled her legs as she adjusted to her surroundings. She squinted as the light of the afternoon sun shone upon her face, and looked around.

Her head felt fuzzy, a common effect of performing the Legilimens spell. Her ears trained on laughter in the distance. A child's laugh. Unsure what she was looking for, she walked towards the noise. The laughter quieted. There were two girl's voices. As she got closer to the location of the sound, she realized that she had wandered to the exact place she was meant to be.

Hermione found the innocent voices lying in the grass, inches apart. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at the girls. Immediately, she recognized one of the figures. A thin, pale girl, around eleven years of age. Wild, jet black curls rested on small shoulders and spilled onto the ground below. Bellatrix. Dark, but kind eyes smiled at the other girl. An excited grin came over her face.

"Why not?" Bellatrix questioned her brown haired friend. The second girl was slightly darker in complexion with a thin line of freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were an intense shade of green.

"What if someone sees, Bella? We could get in trouble," she whispered anxiously.

"Don't be so scared all the time! No one will see, I promise. Besides, don't you want to know how to do it right?" Bellatrix asked, almost daring her friend.

The girl with green eyes scrunched her face, deep in thought. "Yes," she said, nodding her head, "b-but we're _girls_. Girls aren't supposed to do that stuff with each other. That's _gross_!"

"I know _that_, but it's just for practice! We're best friends. It's not like we're going to get married or something," she said with a tone of exasperation. "Don't be ridiculous, Elizabeth."

Hermione listened, confused as the why Bellatrix chose this particular memory to share with her. It seemed a useless activity and Bellatrix's threats, for the first time, seemed empty.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right. But if we do, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Elizabeth pleaded, tugging at a patch of grass touching her jeans.

"Do you think I would be so daft? My parents would have my head if they ever found out!"

Bellatrix sat up and turned to face her young friend. She fumbled with some lace at the hem of her silk, green dress anxiously. Elizabeth watched her sit up, ripping the blades of grass into small pieces. Bella focused her eyes on the girl. For a moment they just stared at each other in silence.

"Well, are we going to do it or not," Bellatrix finally asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said slowly. "Yeah, let's do it," she said more confidently, sitting up and turning towards Bella.

Hermione could feel the tension between the girls and began to feel a little anxious herself. She watched as the girls scooted closer to one another, noticing each one starting to breathe a little faster. Bellatrix put her hands on the ground for balance and lifted herself off of the earth slightly. Elizabeth returned the gesture. The girls were only inches apart.

"Here goes," the wild curls whispered.

Bellatrix leaned in, pressing her lips gently against the other pair. The girls parted quickly, and sat back to the ground, assessing what had just happened. It took several seconds before one of them spoke.

"W-well, what did you think, Elizabeth?" Bellatrix looked at the grass as she asked; seemingly worried about the response she would receive.

The brunette didn't answer for a moment, looking off in the distance. Bellatrix grew more disconcerted as the seconds passed, grabbing a lock of hair and fumbling it in her hand. Eventually, her answer came in a soft voice.

"Well," she paused. Bellatrix held her breath. "It actually wasn't what I was expecting at all."

"What do you mean? Maybe we didn't do it right," she responded quickly with a hint of defensiveness in her words.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I mean, it was… _different_," she said quietly, green eyes looking at Bellatrix.

Dark eyes raised themselves, looking into Elizabeth's. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Different? Like, different how?"

"Well, your lips were soft. You know?" She giggled. "I don't know what I _thought_ it would feel like, but it felt soft."

"Oh," Bellatrix said, exhaling, "I know what you mean. I thought the same thing. But," she hesitated, looking away once more, "did… did you like it?"

Now it was time for Elizabeth to look away. She opened her mouth a couple of times to speak, but stopped herself. Bellatrix looked back at her, waiting for response. "I, well… please, don't think I'm strange!"

"I won't, I swear! I would _never_ think that about you," she said wholeheartedly.

"I-I did like it," she said softly, looking up to Bellatrix. She was clearly scared. Bellatrix smiled at her.

"You did?"

"Don't laugh at me, please," she pleaded. "Does that make me weird? That I liked it?"

The smile on young Bellatrix grew even bigger. "No! I don't think you're weird," she said comfortingly. "Actually," she said gently, "I liked it too. And, I don't think I'm weird."

Relief washed over Elizabeth and she let out a loud sigh. "Oh, thank god! I was so scared to tell you!" Both girls began to giggle, much more comfortable since the mutual confession. They lay back on the ground, turning to face one another, smiling. Elizabeth spoke first.

"So, do you think we did it right?"

"I think so, since we both liked it. Why?"

"Well, I didn't know if maybe we should practice some more sometime," her statement coming off as more of a question.

"Really?" Bellatrix asked with thinly veiled excitement. "I think that's a good idea. I mean, we don't want to be the only girls that don't know how to do it, do we?"

"Certainly not!"

Bellatrix moved in closer to the brunette, until their bodies were almost touching. "Ready?"

Elizabeth nodded. Just as before, their lips pressed together softly, with the shy tenderness of childhood experimentation. This time, they did not break apart immediately. Elizabeth pressed in harder and reached a hand to Bellatrix's shiny curls, leaving it there. Bellatrix responded, placing her hand on the other girl's head. Almost immediately after, the girls pulled away from each other, both looking perplexed.

"What just happened?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Me either, but...I liked that one even more," she whispered.

"Me too. "

Neither spoke for a while, shifting to rest on their backs. They both stared at the rolling clouds, as though deep in thought.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think that it means we're-"

"No!" Bellatrix interrupted adamantly. "We aren't like _that_! Trust me," she stated convincingly. Both relaxed noticeably.

"Okay, good."

"Don't worry so much. You're starting to sound like 'Dromeda," Bella said, rolling her intense dark eyes, "and she's worse than Mother! Tell you what, why don't we go do something else?"

"You wanna go swimming?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure! I'd love-"

Her sentence was cut off by someone calling out for her. Hermione turned to look for the source. It was a girl in a dark blue dress, slightly younger than Bellatrix. The brunette knew at once who it was. She was a near-replica of Bellatrix, slightly younger. The same dark curls, pale features, thin frame. Andromeda. Had Hermione seen her first in Bellatrix's memory, she would have assumed it _was_ the Death Eater.

"Oh great," Bella groaned, clearly frustrated at the interruption. "Here comes old killjoy now."

She stood quickly, and began stomping towards her sister. Hermione followed, still in awe at the striking similarities between the two girls. The only real differences between them seemed to be Andromeda's slightly lighter colored eyes and their height.

Bellatrix reached her sister and placed her hands on her hips to show her irritation. "What is it now, _Mother_," she asked sarcastically.

Andromeda pouted at being poked fun at, but made no comment. "Mother and Father wish to see you."

"Well, tell them that I will be there soon," she said defiantly.

"No, Bella. They said you need to come right now," she stated with a worried expression.

Bellatrix's countenance changed, and she seemed almost frightened. "Oh. Do you know what it's about?"

"They didn't say, but Father seems very angry."

"Shit."

"_Bellatrix Black_! I cannot believe you just said that!" Andromeda scolded, slapping her hand to her mouth in shock.

The older witch gasped, mocking her sister. "Oh my, I can't believe I just said that, either!" She rolled her eyes. "Big deal, 'Dromeda. Like you've never heard Father say it."

"Yes, but-"

"What, are you going to run off and tattle on me?" Bella looked to Andromeda almost threateningly.

"No-"

"That's exactly right, you won't! So get over it," Bellatrix commanded, turning around to walk back to her friend. Elizabeth was sitting in the grass, watching as Bellatrix approached.

"Where are you going, Bella? I told you that Mo-"

"I heard you the first time! I'm just going to tell Elizabeth good-bye. Is that alright with you?" She asked, each word dripping with more disdain than the last.

Andromeda tapped her fingers at her side, waiting with little patience, as Bellatrix went to say her farewells. Hermione didn't follow. She watched as the childhood friends hugged and whispered to one another. She could guess by their body language that they were making plans for another day.

Bellatrix came back a couple of minutes later. "What's with you?" Bellatrix asked. "It isn't like you're in trouble, little Miss Perfect, so don't act that way," she said, noticing Andromeda had now taken to pacing back and forth. "I _certainly_ don't need you to make it any worse."

The sisters walked back in silence. Had she not already known that the girls were sisters, Hermione would have assumed that the two were complete strangers. They didn't bother to look at one another, or acknowledge the others presence. The brunette followed the two closely. After several minutes, they came upon a very large estate, surrounded by an intimidating, black, wrought iron gate. The spike tipped bars reminded Hermione of the gate at Malfoy Manor, and she shuddered a little with recollections. Pureblooded Wizard families obviously wanted to deter any intruders, regarding privacy with the utmost of importance.

Hermione listened carefully, but couldn't make out the words that Andromeda spoke. She assumed it must be the password for entrance, as the gates opened shortly thereafter. The three girls walked down a very wide, winding drive. The distance seemed to go on forever, though Hermione knew it did not. Her heart raced, anticipating what was to happen. She nervously looked around, worried that she might be seen. It took a moment for her to remember that she was in Bellatrix's memory and that no one could possibly see her. Her apprehension calmed a slight fraction at the awareness.

Making their way to the northern entrance, Hermione noticed the subtle differences between the Black residence and Malfoy Manor. The two were quite similar in structure and presence, but decoratively, were yin and yang. The Black estate lived up to its name. It was dark, foreboding. The elaborate marble stairs leading to the entryway were black, rather than white. At the base of the stairs stood two impressive, marble pillars on either side, with sculptures of fierce looking dragons on top.

Andromeda and her sister walked on, no attention paid to their surroundings. Hermione realized she had been lingering and ran a little to catch up, her eyes still focusing on an ornately carved, Black family crest. Underneath the crest, was written the family motto: _Toujours Purs. _Hermione, understanding a little French, easily translated the words; Always Pure. _Big surprise. _Andromeda walked through the elaborately decorated glass, double doors first. Bellatrix followed, her steps decidedly shorter and slower. Hermione followed the girls before Bellatrix pushed the door closed behind her.

The house, more like a mansion, was truly stunning to behold. Hermione knew that the Blacks were an old wizarding family of wealth, but still was not prepared for the spectacular sight. Her warm eyes focused intensely on the unfamiliar surroundings. She stood in a large foyer decorated in Slytherin green and silver. The floor mirrored the lavish black marble outside.

There were portraits of relatives, hung like trophies on the walls. To the left of the entrance was a large umbrella stand carved of deep mahogany and flecked with silver embellishments. There appeared to be an enormous room on either side of the doorway and a long hallway moving further into the house. Some ten feet away, Hermione spotted the base of a winding staircase. Hermione heard footsteps and was drawn to the sound of Andromeda walking away. The sounds of her steps echoed throughout the open house.

Hermione followed the girls into the room off to the right. She found herself in a large, spacious room with deep, crimson walls. There were three great, carved wooden doors connected to the room. Each door was closed, giving her an overwhelming feeling of isolation. Several portraits of Noble looking Witches and Wizards hung on the walls. The portraits moved hurriedly towards a frame on the far left-hand side of the wall, whispering quietly to one another. There seemed to be some sort of commotion and the Wizards were discussing it heatedly.

Hermione walked towards the direction they were looking and pointing. Her eyes moved to the furthest door in the room. She looked at Bellatrix and Andromeda. Neither was moving. After a moment in silence, Andromeda pushed her sister's shoulder from behind, urging her to go to the door. Bellatrix shook her head quickly, indicating her refusal.

"Just go and get it over with," Andromeda whispered, hoping not to be heard. Her eyes were kind, sympathetic.

Bellatrix shook her head once more.

"Just do it. It will be easier to go now than if he-"

Her words were cut off by a booming voice coming from the last door. She shot Bellatrix an 'I told you so' look and backed away a step.

"BELLATRIX BLACK! YOU GET YOUR WORTHLESS ARSE IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

The cruel voice sent chills down Hermione's arms. Every hair on her body stood up. She wanted to cower in a corner and hide. Bellatrix was stopped from backing away by Andromeda's small arm. In that moment, Hermione sought desperately to run to the younger Bellatrix, to hold her and tell her that she was safe, that she would never let her go. She wanted to protect her. Being in someone else's memory held unkind realities though. Hermione could not do any of the things she wanted to. Instead, she was helpless, forced to watch, as Bellatrix trudged slowly to the door. The brunette followed closely, her breath quickening in her chest with each step forward.

Bellatrix quietly pushed the door open, looking back in her sister's direction. Andromeda had seemed to find something far more interesting occurring on the floor, refusing to even look at her. Hermione and Bellatrix walked into a room lined with shelves of books. It had a regal atmosphere. Many of the books looked to be quite old and Hermione couldn't help herself for wishing she could reach out and grab a couple of them, or at least look at the titles. She was still aware of being in Bellatrix's memory, however, and didn't bother to take a second glance at the books. There was a large couch in the room next to a matching antique, wing backed chair with green upholstery.

The room was dimly lit by a stained glass lamp on an oversized desk. The desk was intricately carved with the images of four wizards. Hermione studied the carvings, and realized they were pictures of the founding Wizards of Hogwarts. Three of the figures were on the ground, battered, their faces etched with pain. They were bleeding, dying. Towering above them stood Salazar Slytherin. Clearly, he had fought the other three and reigned victorious. It was the wishful thinking, Hermione mused, of every proper Slytherin. She couldn't help but to grin a little. It was short-lived, however as she felt a cold chill fill the air.

A large hand slammed down on the desk. The girls were faced with the presence of a man seated behind the desk, the one with the frightening voice. His hand was clenched into a fist, shaking. He was pale but muscular with the same dark hair as his daughters. He looked stern, unforgiving. Hermione recognized him from the tapestry at Grimmauld Place. Cygnus Black III, Bellatrix's father. He glared at Bellatrix, raising himself from his chair.

"Get over here!" He bellowed, forcing Bellatrix to noticeably shrink in his wrath, her head down. She made her way towards him cautiously. He walked around from behind the desk, towering over the young witch like imminent death. He drew a deep breath, his face shaped into a permanent scowl.

He raised a large hand, swinging violently towards the young girl. The back of his hand connected with her face with a loud pop. Hermione could almost feel it reverberating through her body. Bellatrix was thrown back about a foot, stumbling awkwardly and nearly losing her balance. The brunette watched as a vicious handprint formed on the young girl's cheek. Bellatrix steadied herself, and walked back towards the man. The way she walked back to him was an action of routine, habit.

Hermione reached for her, to stop her from going, forgetting she could not touch her. Bellatrix stiffened, her face showing no emotion at all. Cygnus raised his hand again, bringing it down more forcefully than the last time. SMACK! It was nauseating, the force behind the blow. Bone crushing. Bellatrix stumbled backwards again, falling into the chair. She looked upset, for a brief second, but regained control of her emotions. She became stoic.

"You DARE look hurt? Would you like to see pain," he roared. He had noticed Bellatrix's moment of weakness and was fuming. She shook her head quickly, looking at her feet. Once again, she walked back towards her father. As soon as she was within reach, another unforgiving hand met her face. SMACK! The sound ricocheted off of the walls of the study, making Hermione cringe. Bellatrix had braced herself for the impact and only moved slightly. Cygnus lifted his chin defiantly pausing to plot his next move.

"I assume you know why you are being punished?"

"No, Father."

SMACK! Bellatrix cried out in pain and immediately seemed to chastise herself for it. Her face was glowing bright red with his brutal punishment. SMACK! Another harsh blow, apparently, because she dared to make noise. Bellatrix grabbed her face, trying to soothe the burning by rubbing it gently with her palm. Hermione wanted to hold her, to steal her away.

"Well, let's see if you can figure it out, shall we?"

He walked back towards the desk, grabbing his wand. Bellatrix stiffened. He raised his wand and flicked it once. Bellatix's body seized up and she doubled over, hugging herself. She groaned quietly, but did not scream. Hermione looked to see what had been done, but couldn't spot the source immediately. Another flick of the wand. Bellatrix's shoulders curled in towards her chest, and she gasped loudly. Hermione quickly noticed a large gash forming on the young girl's back. It ripped through the fabric of her dress, and blood was spilling from the wound at an alarming rate.

"Stand up straight, you worthless bag of bile!" Cygnus' face turned three shades of red as he screamed at the young witch. Bellatrix dutifully stood at attention, forcing her hands to her sides, a single tear threatening to escape her eye. Blood dripped down the back of her green dress, hitting the floor. A door to the left of the room creaked open. A thin, pale woman walked into the room. Her face looked aged beyond its years, but she was put together with careful precision.

Her long, black hair was pinned neatly in a bun to the back of her head. The resemblances between herself and Bellatrix were obvious. It was her mother. She walked into the room slowly, peering at her daughter. Her face did not give away any emotions and Hermione hoped for a moment that she might step in; a sympathetic judge to lighten the sentence.

The older witch pulled her wand from her sleeve, pointing it at Bellatrix. "I suggest that the next time you think about stealing a book from my library, you rethink it," she said curtly and looked at her husband.

"Cygnus, dear," she started through gritted teeth, "you're making a mess of the carpet," she said, staring at the blood soaked floor. She aimed her wand at the spot of blood. "_Scourgify_," she commanded as the blood stain came clean.

"I'm not finished with her," he growled, his eyes narrowing at his wife.

"You are for now," she hissed, contempt leaking from her mouth. Cygnus furrowed his brow, but made no argument. Hermione took a deep breath of relief, glad the ordeal was possibly over. As soon as she exhaled, she was more than a little surprised to look up as Bellatrix's young body went flying across the room. It was a disturbing sight, inching by in slow motion. Bellatrix's body smashed against the wall with a loud THUD! It stayed pinned in place.

The wand was still aimed at her, and it swished. As soon as it moved, several objects started flying towards Bellatrix. Hermione was horrified to watch as a large globe, a dozen books, a lamp and a chair all crashed into Bellatrix. All but the books broke upon impact. Hermione could swear she heard bones breaking. Bellatrix flinched as shards of glass gashed her face and arms and pieces of wood splintered across her exposed skin.

Her mother gave a soft smile, flicking her wand. The objects returned to their original state. She dropped Bellatrix to the ground. "Take care of that," she spit, pointing to Bellatrix. She turned sharply and left the room. Hermione winced as she slammed the door and turned back to Bellatrix.

"Up! Now!" Cygnus growled.

Bellatrix made to stand but stumbled, falling back into the wall. She yelped a little as her cut back hit the wall and her bones shifted in her body. She stood finally, facing her father. His wand was already pulled out. He waved it in a sweeping motion with a silent spell and Bellatrix lurched forward in pain. She gripped her stomach tightly. Blood ran through her fingertips and dripped to floor. Hermione bent over and saw what looked like a large chunk of missing flesh on her stomach.

Cygnus waved his wand again, and Bellatrix hurtled backwards. The skin on her back was shredded open. She wrapped one arm around her back to try to protect herself, but it was useless. Hermione lost count of how many times this repeated. When he was finished, Cygnus left the room, not taking a second glance at the crumpled mass on the floor, whimpering softly and shaking violently. Hermione tried to comfort her, but was unable. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked at the future Death Eater, so small and fragile.

Hermione heard Cygnus yell at someone outside and worried that he might come back. She was relieved when a moment later, a small house elf came inside, carrying some Essence of Dittany. The little elf walked over to Bellatrix and bent down, speaking in a very kind voice.

"Pinky has come to help Mistress Bellatrix," she said. Bellatrix groaned. The little elf took several droppers full and put them on all of the slash wounds and abrasions. The wounds slowly healed over, but the pain obviously did not go away, as Bellatrix moaned her discomfort.

"Mistress Bellatrix needs to let Pinky help her to her room."

Pinky grabbed Bellatrix's arm gently and tried to pull her to her feet. Bellatrix rolled over, gaining her bearings and groaned again. She looked at Pinky, and smiled at the little elf. Hermione was struck by the gentleness on the raven haired witch given the situation.

"Thanks," she mumbled, clutching her stomach once more and forcing herself up. The little elf propped her up and led Bellatrix out of the room. She was barely able to hold herself up. Hermione felt herself being drawn out of the memory. She opened her eyes, and found herself safe, sitting inside the tent. Her eyes were wet with hot tears. She looked toward Bellatrix ready with apologies and sympathy.

Instead, she found Bellatrix laying on the couch, rocking back and forth.

"Bellatrix," she started softly. "I'm so-"

Bellatrix turned to her, eyes wild, scared. "Don't bother!" She screamed, jumping off of the couch as if Hermione were a disease. She ran to her room and slammed the door, leaving the brunette in a pool of bitter tears and silence, once again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, some insight into Bella's past and present! What do you think? Hit that big blue button and send some love my way! Reviews are like potato chips... who doesn't like those? :-D**


	8. The Choice

**A/N: This feels so strange... I am actually posting a new chapter before 3am. I must be sick or something. :D Anyway, it was a long time coming. Writer's block has got me by the bollocks. Lol. For everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted...I adore you. I am not going to respond to the reviews here, as I am just eager to post this chapter. BTW, imperfectionisunderrated...You are right about the whole calling him Father thing. An oversight on my part which was fixed immediately. And yes, I VERY much wanted the foray into Bella's memory to feel like the Tom Riddle incident...Good eye. :D So, without any more chatting, here we go. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and if anyone can catch my reference to The Lion in Winter (not that I figure any of you have seen it) I will personally come to your house and give you a lap dance. LMAO! (I have actually used a couple of references to that movie throughout the story. Can't help myself!)**

* * *

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

_-Shake it Out, Florence and the Machine_

* * *

The air was filled with deafening silence. The type of silence that follows extinction. The dark witch had descended like a meteor, wrought havoc on a fragile young mind, and withdrawn into the safety of a shadow-strewn room. Bellatrix left the destruction for another's hands to clean. Hermione sat in the living room unmoving, save the salty tears rolling down her face. Her body shook with sadness she had never known, unable to dispel the memory that had been placed upon her.

She had asked for it, even wanted it, at the time. Eager eyes had not been prepared for what they had seen. Hermione could not erase the images of young Bellatrix Black whimpering on the floor in what could only be described as agonizing pain. Even _that_ was a pale description of what had been witnessed. The way the raven's flesh had been peeled back, like the discarded rind of an orange, disturbed all rational thought patterns. It burned into the young witch's brain like a brand, boiling above the surface.

It was scarring.

When initially free of the memory, Hermione instantly wanted to chase after Bellatrix; to cradle her in safe arms that would never let go. She wanted to offer a shoulder to cry on, protection, her love. But she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to move. _It's no wonder she behaves the way that she does, inflicting pain on everyone around her. It's the only way she knows. _The Gryffindor had finally gained a bit of understanding that was laced with disbelief_. She was punished because of a book? _It was ludicrous. She couldn't fathom such severe punishment for such a small transgression: wanting to read. She found it difficult to believe that anybody could be so cruel, but she had witnessed the brutality firsthand.

Hermione's brown locks fell in front of her youthful face like a shield. She made no effort to move them out of the way, hoping that somehow they would serve as an invisible barrier to guard her from her own thoughts. They did not. The sun shone brightly outside, but Hermione Granger was now cloaked in darkness. A darkness that she had never been prepared to wear.

Bellatrix had gone. Locked away, suffering a prison much more constricting than the room she now occupied. It had been over an hour and the echoes of the painful memory still played loudly in Hermione's ears. Each strike across the face resounded with the dull thud of a mournful bass drum; every slash into tender flesh shrieked like a guitar shredding an ear-splitting solo. No matter how hard she tried, the memory would not be silenced.

Hermione sat, sobbing and confused. Her eyes moved across the tent for some form of comfort and found none. The walls started to cave in around her, suffocating her slowly. With each passing second, she felt the emptiness of her surroundings shatter her psyche until it became too much. The brunette made a decision to speak with the raven. Hermione knew full well it was useless. She would be dismissed as she had been so many times before.

The young witch got up and grimaced as her foot hit the ground and sat back in the chair. Her leg had fallen asleep during her period of being alone. She rubbed it and tried to shake the sensation away. Within a minute, deadened nerves had come back to life. The constriction in Hermione's hoarse throat had morphed. It had turned into a large weight and now resided in the pit of her stomach. Hermione held her head high, nonetheless, and moved towards Bellatrix's quarters.

She reached the door, completely unsurprised to hear the accustomed sounds of glass shattering, wood splintering, random things breaking and fists being thrown into bed and walls. _She's having a_ _full blown 'Bellatrix Breakdown'. _Hermione cracked a tiny smile despite herself at the name she had thought up for these semi-frequent attacks. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and decided to give the door a knock.

The crashing noises stopped long enough for Hermione to call out. "Bellatrix," she said with determination, "can we please talk?"

She waited in silence for an answer. She had expected it. Bellatrix Lestrange would never do anything if it were not on her terms. The breaking noises began once again. Hermione took it as a 'no,' and retreated to her own room to clear her mind. The brunette was riddled with questions she would likely never ask. She tried to think only of the beginning of the memory, the part that Elizabeth had been in. That portion had been happy at least.

As she fell onto her bed, Hermione closed her eyes tightly. At first she only saw the brutal beating. She only heard the sound of Cygnus' hateful words and the sound of things being broken; bones, lamps, innocence. The young witch meditated on young Bellatrix's face. She conjured a picture of her lying on the grass with a friend. She smiled to herself, thinking of how young Bellatrix had been, temporarily forgetting the murderer she would become. Gone were the black hole eyes that ate weakness as an appetizer. Bellatrix was untainted, then.

At the time, Bellatrix Black was no closer to becoming a Death Eater than Hermione was to becoming a man. The future Slytherin laughed freely with Elizabeth in a way Hermione had never experienced. It pained her to think about. Recalling the childhood experience, the brunette noticed something she hadn't noticed before, something foreign in the other witch's voice. She worked to find the anomaly like a surgeon looking for a lump.

She ruled out joy and abandon. She had heard the Death Eater howl with laughter while fighting at Hogwarts, even if it had been for all of the wrong reasons. Hermione easily ruled out abandon as the cause. She doubted Bellatrix could possibly live any other way. The debate continued in this manner: Hermione proposed a reasonable theory and promptly ruled it out.

A feeling of sadness took hold of the Gryffindor and she opened her eyes. She had come to a sound conclusion, convinced of its truth. The difference between the younger and older Bellatrix was hope. At one point in her life, Bellatrix had been filled with noticeable hope. It was gone, now. Hermione guessed that Bellatrix had lost hope long ago. If the memory she had shared of her childhood was any indication, she couldn't blame her. _It's sad. The human mind is a complex organ. A person can only take so much._

The younger Bellatrix was completely unrecognizable when compared to the crazed woman who now tormented Hermione. Her dark eyes shone with certain brilliance, once. There was life in them. There was freedom in them. They were irregular, but familiar to the brunette. Hermione had seen the eyes before. They were the same eyes she had seen anytime she experienced kindness, or rather, indifference from her counterpart. She shuddered. _I know you are still in there, I've seen it._ _What happened to you, Bellatrix? _She continued asking questions that silence would not answer.

Hermione felt a million things all at once. She was charged with emotion and struggled to settle on just one. She closed her eyes and reviewed the exchange between Elizabeth and Bellatrix again. The brunette couldn't help but be drawn to the feelings emitted between the girls. It was an overwhelming feeling of nervousness and excitement. She wondered if there wasn't something more to the friendship than what she had seen. Hermione even felt a flush of jealousy towards Elizabeth, forcing her to blush with embarrassment. _Don't be stupid, Hermione. She was a child then. Are you honestly jealous of a child? _Pointing this fact out didn't help any. If anything, it made it worse._ Why her? Why did she get to see that side of Bellatrix? Why couldn't it have been me?_

She knew it was this question, more than anything else that plagued her. It was this question that brought about her irrational feeling of possessiveness. Hermione had given up everything only to suffer repeatedly at the older witch's hands. She had gained nothing in return. Not even a hint of honest kindness. Hermione's jealous side wondered what had become of Elizabeth and her relationship with the young Bellatrix. Did Elizabeth get more from the raven than what she had been allowed to see?

She thought of the girls kissing. It had been harmless, of course. Still, Hermione couldn't help wishing it had been her. She imagined herself in Elizabeth's position, the things she would have done differently. Her brown eyes looked at the Mudblood scar on her arm and inattentively rubbed it. She became aware of pleasurable warmth burning low in her belly. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably on her bed.

She imagined herself lying in the grass with Bellatrix, reaching over to kiss her, locking her fingers into soft black curls, pulling the dark witch closer. Hermione shivered slightly as her body filled with want. She moaned softly as she imagined her tongue dipping into Bellatrix's mouth, her hands scratching her back, her leg pushing between Bellatrix's legs. She imagined the dark witch grabbing her forcefully, taking her right there in the field. She blushed furiously and bit her lip._ Get a grip on yourself, you sound like a slag! Don't forget, she was also tortured shortly after your little fantasy romp in the grass. _

Hermione stood up, realizing she was border-line obsessing. She attempted to distract herself with the radio. She fumbled with it for several minutes before surrendering. She couldn't get a single station to come in clearly. Just as the radio was almost sent hurtling towards a wall, Hermione forced herself to put it back down. She didn't even know she had grabbed it. She balled her fists together as the burning grew warmer and warmer in her groin.

The solution, she conceded, was to read. It had always been a retreat, a way to disappear into another world. Now, more than ever, Hermione needed out of her head. She needed out of her body. A frustrated hand found its way into the charmed bag and gripped a large book at random. The young witch was on autopilot, unaware of anything except lethal, crimson lips and the need to feel warm skin against her own. She shook her head as she opened the book and started to read. The thoughts broke in, but she felt she was finally getting a little control over her mind.

Hermione forced herself through the first chapter in a haze. She gave up upon, noting that the only information she had retained from the book was that there was a dog named Lucky…or Duke. She didn't know. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, Hermione realized it had taken far too long to read one chapter. Unknowingly, she had only been able to make it through three or four lines before her mind took her back to the field, back to her deepest desires and into the arms of Bellatrix.

She needed fresh air, she decided with certainty. A little piece of clarity. She got up from her bed and made her way to the door. She pressed an ear to the door and listened. She was surprised to find she no longer heard Bellatrix having her meltdown. In the past, dramatic events had always been followed by hours and hours of the sounds of things being thrown and screaming, sometimes lasting for days.

Hermione heard none of these noises. She was, therefore, cautious in exiting her bedroom. She worried that Bellatrix was waiting on the other side, hidden in the shadows, prepared to attack. The brunette held her wand tight in her hand, opening the door exceptionally slowly and quietly.

She didn't step out immediately, opting to wait for something to happen. Nothing did. She poked her head out of the door, wand at the ready. Hermione glanced down the hallway and spotted emptiness. She listened carefully and heard nothing. It was unusual, even eerie, the calm that filled the tent. As though nothing had ever happened. The young witch stepped out of her bedroom, moving close to Bellatrix's door. She moved her ear close to the door hoping to get some indication that the raven was inside.

A moment later, Hermione heard it. A noise that sent a chill through her body. Her legs turned to lead as panic set in. Her breath hitched in her throat as she listened for confirmation that she had actually heard the noise she thought she had. It happened again. Hermione's hands began shaking involuntarily. She heard an unmistakable groan coming from the dark witch's room. It was Bellatrix. She was in pain.

Hermione was sent back to the Black family manor. Bellatrix was writhing on the floor, whimpering and groaning, while her Father pretended she did not exist. The noise Hermione heard now was nearly identical. The young witch had to do something. This was her chance to right _some_ old wrongs. She figured that the door would be magically locked and protected, and didn't have a backup plan in such a case, but decided to give the door handle a try anyway. It couldn't hurt.

She gripped the handle as though her life depended on it, and turned slowly. She nearly fainted when it actually moved. In her haste to leave, Bellatrix had forgotten to lock it. Or, she knew that Hermione wouldn't attempt to open the door in a million years. The young witch's heart beat dangerously fast. She held her breath and pushed the door open a couple of inches. She was shaking with fear.

Her brown eyes scanned the room through the small crack, searching for any sign of trouble. The room was bathed in a soft light coming from the small lamp across from the bed. At first glance, the room merely looked to be a mass of shadows. Hermione's eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness inside. Once they did, she quickly zeroed in on the Death Eater. She wasn't moving.

The young body buzzed with anxiety. The sensation was paralyzing. Bellatrix was lying on the bed, head tilted back in a strange manner. Hermione could only see the bottom half of the raven. She gasped silently as she made sense of what she was looking at. It was unreal, a nightmare turned to reality. She saw blood, everywhere. Bellatrix was covered in it. The brunette's mouth hung open. She felt little pinpricks as her body covered itself in goose bumps. Her head screamed contradictions. _Go! ... Stay! …Go! …Stay!_

Bellatrix shifted a little but her face remained out of view. _Good, she's still moving._ Hermione couldn't think of a time she had been more frightened. She looked closer, solely focusing on the long arms draped over the edge of the bed. There, Hermione found the source of the blood. Bellatrix was definitely hurt. There were several open wounds spread across the Death Eater's upper and lower arms. Blood flowed from the lacerations, down the pale arms, covering corset, skirt, bed and floor. Hermione began to reach for her bottle of Dittany but stopped, recalling a recent encounter with Bellatrix.

She remembered pulling up the raven's black, velvet sleeves at the table days before. She recoiled as the visual of the numerous scars came to view. They had been surprising, at the time. Now, they were all too real, disbanding any remaining illusions the youth still held. The wounds before her were almost certainly self-inflicted. Bellatrix, bloodied and suffering, had done this by choice. Hermione was torn, at a loss for what to do. She knew that if Bellatrix had caused the injuries and was actually alright, she would be tortured for intruding. On the other hand, if all was not well and Bellatrix needed help, she needed to move to action quickly. Hermione took one last look before deciding to enter.

What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Bellatrix was stirring. Hermione watched, wide-eyed, as the Death Eater's arm raised to face level. Her nimble fingers hovered over an open mouth. The raven stuck the bloodied fingers into her mouth, and sucked on them for a moment, clearing them of crimson. _Is she…licking her own blood? _The Gryffindor shuddered a little with intrigue and repulsion. Her question was answered almost instantaneously.

Bellatrix pulled the fingers out of her mouth and moved them deliberately down her body. She writhed a little, before pulling up her blood soaked skirt and bunching it around her hips with the other hand. Hermione let out another silent gasp as she stared at the pale but muscular exposed legs of the Death Eater. They were not the legs of a woman her age.

The young witch's eyes were glued to the Death Eater, roving over every bit of bared flesh possible. Soft, brown eyes widened in awe as pale, slender fingers delved past the black skirt, prodding for entrance. Hermione was stunned. Bellatrix didn't wear a stitch of fabric under her skirt, exposing herself completely to eager eyes. Hermione couldn't have spoken, even if she had wanted to. It would probably have come out in awkward stutters or ridiculous statements about the weather in Iceland.

The young witch's face flushed red, burning with intense heat. She had never seen another girl fully naked except for herself. She felt a perverted sense of embarrassment as she watched. The inner voice was muffled with secret longing to touch and be touched. _You need to leave, right now! Close the door, close the door, close the door!_ Try as she might, Hermione couldn't move. Bellatrix was beautiful.

The brunette squirmed as she watched experienced fingers slowly dip inside velvet, slick folds. _Heaven, help me._ The tantalizing fingers moved gracefully, in and out, in and out. The Death Eater moaned softly with the contact. Hermione felt an unmistakable wetness gather between her legs, mesmerized by the fingers searching for pleasure. Bellatrix brought her other hand to her clit, and circled it rapidly.

Hermione clenched her stomach, mouth still wide open. Her tongue was dry, but she didn't pay it attention. A lion could have been chewing on her leg and she wouldn't have noticed. She was frozen in place, watching something she knew she should never have seen. Bellatrix bucked her hips against her hand, and moved her fingers faster against her clit.

The circling fingers stilled. _Please, don't stop. Please don't stop._ Bellatrix made a noise of frustration. She raised the hand on her sex high above her, into the air. Blood dripped onto the bed below as she held it there. The Death Eater brought the hand down quickly, smacking it into her throbbing clit. She repeated the action, whipping it punishingly. Hermione could hear the smacking noise from where she stood in the doorway and cringed a little.

_Oh my god, does she have to feel pain to get off? _She received her answer, as once again Bellatrix slapped her hand against herself_._ Light, brown eyes locked onto the hand administering the unremitting abuse._ Damn, that's harsh… _She shivered, thinking of the time she had actually gotten into physical combat with the older witch and how turned on Bellatrix seemed to get, just by being hit_. I didn't think she was serious! This is so wrong…you need to leave… _

Hermione began to regain her senses and got a hold of herself. She started to close the door quietly. She couldn't help looking back once more as Bellatrix thrust her fingers deep inside of herself and crashed her palm down again. Her hips pushed forward, grinding against the hand inside. The raven arched her back. Her head tilted to the side of her pillow and a soft moan fell from her lips. Hermione nearly had a heart attack as Bellatrix's face came to view.

_Run! She can't see you here! She will kill you!_ This was a private moment, and Hermione couldn't imagine the countless forms of punishment she would have to endure if the dark witch knew of her voyeurism. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. Bellatrix's eyes appeared to be sealed firmly. Hermione wordlessly gave thanks to every deity she had ever heard of as she closed the door securely, heart beating abnormally fast.

She turned away as soon as the door shut. Her fingers outwardly refused to detach themselves from the handle. _It's okay. You're safe. Let go._ They finally submitted. The instant Hermione's hand was liberated, she was on the move. Her legs took long strides, carrying her from the tent hurriedly.

The clear blue skies seemed to mock Hermione as she struggled for comprehension of her feelings. She was filled with desire, terror, and sadness. A walking mass of confusion. The coastal winds pushed Hermione's curls to dance around her. She swatted at the strands tickling her face before tucking the energized locks behind her ear.

She turned, from the tent to the dunes, with no plan whatsoever. She wasn't sure where she was going, how she would get there, or how long she would stay. She only knew that she needed to go, to get away.

Inside the tent, in an uninviting room, Bellatrix cried out raucously. Her legs convulsed as she reached the summit, climax manipulating the body.

At that very moment, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Despair had won the battle for 'Chief Emotion in Charge.' She walked to the desolation of the dunes and haphazardly apparated with a soft 'pop.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As she was met with the feeling of something pulling her from behind the navel, she felt the sudden urge to throw up. She was lightheaded and in need of water. Her mind had wandered and at this point she wouldn't be surprised to find she had accidentally taken herself to China. She wasn't prepared for arrival. She landed much less gracefully than she anticipated and fell to the ground. It jarred her stomach, and she became extremely ill, barely getting on all fours before her sickness covered the soft earth below.

Her nose filled with the scent of the new environment. It was a smell so familiar that she knew where she was before even glancing at the surrounding landscape. It sent her mind reeling with her past. The young witch was not surprised that she had ended up here, only that she hadn't accidentally splinched herself in the process. Hermione stood up, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. Her legs buckled as she attempted to walk. She wanted to leave as quickly as she had come, but couldn't. She needed to feel this. She needed to see it, to know it was all real. Shaky legs slowly carried the witch down a winding country lane towards her destination.

When the aroma of food filled her nostrils, Hermione knew she was close. Her heart raced as she approached. The smell of baking bread and potatoes made the brunette forget life for a second, forget Bellatrix, forget her mistakes. It was comforting, warm. Her nose greedily inhaled the scent, wanting to remember it forever. Hermione's deliberate steps slowed even more as she drew closer. Her legs were weighed down with impending doom. She lurched around the final corner and a lopsided, towering home came in to view. It felt like a mirage. Close enough to touch. Hermione feared that she might blink and open her eyes to find it gone. Reality came back kicking and screaming.

Hermione's heart tucked itself safely in her throat. She looked towards the front door and for a brief moment thought about making a run towards it. The young witch knew that just beyond the door were faces she knew well, arms that would collect and comfort, eyes that would cry with her, fingers that would wipe away the burning tears. It was so different to her living circumstances now. The people inside of the house wanted her near. They actually_ missed_ her when she was away. They didn't ignore, hurt or taunt her. They only loved her.

Unfortunately, it was not enough. They didn't draw her in like a fly to the spider's web. They weren't mesmerizing, able to overwhelm her with emotions she had suppressed long ago. They didn't make her feel the strange things Bellatrix did without having to try. Hermione was certain about some things. She would never give up everything to be with the people beyond the door. She wouldn't die to understand them. Only Bellatrix held that power over her, and Hermione didn't know why. It crushed her to put the situation into such blatantly harsh terms. She was revolted with herself. It couldn't be denied, though, no matter how ugly the truth was.

She dug her fingernails into crossed arms, trying to draw blood. She needed to feel some sort of punishment for her actions. She needed to suffer for the pain she had inflicted upon others. She couldn't breathe as the tears streamed endlessly. Her puffy, bloodshot eyes had difficulty seeing properly. She almost tripped over a garden gnome and cursed it quietly. She wiped her eyes so she could see.

Time seemed to still. Birds stopped chirping, trees no longer swayed with the wind. The only movement was Hermione's chest, heaving with guilt. Seeing The Burrow for the first time in so long filled the youth with uncomfortable sorrow. At one point in her life, this had been a second home to her, a sanctuary of safety where laughter bounced through every room. Since starting Hogwarts, she had spent a part of every summer, before school, in this very house. During all of those times, Hermione couldn't recall ever once feeling the emptiness that now weighed her down. The Weasley's were her family.

Arthur and Molly had protected her, fought for her, treated her as their own child. Hermione had repaid their kindness with abominable mutiny. Doubt filled her mind. She began to question every decision she had ever made. She didn't know who she was anymore. Her old self would have never given up everything for Bellatrix Lestrange. The brunette wasn't sure she would even recognize herself in a mirror. The fingernails dug deeper and droplets of blood rose from the broken skin. Hermione's soft eye filled with more tears, defying the laws of nature. Surely she had no tears left to cry. But they did. Her muscles clenched. Her stomach twisted into knot upon knot. Her skin felt too tight for her body. She wanted to rip it off. The weight of her choices crashed down on her like an anvil. The decision had been made and the guilt would plague her until she ceased to exist.

She heard voices in the distance. Bile rose into her throat. She forced it down, moving quickly behind some bushes not far off. Her heartbeat echoed in her head. Her ears throbbed with the sound. She couldn't be seen, she knew that. She crouched low, fingers shaking, and listened.

"Mum, I swear, I will come back. Right now, I have to keep looking. The longer I stay, the further I am from finding her." It was unmistakable. Ron.

Hermione had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. When he spoke, it was a punch in the face. The young witch had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Ron's voice seemed like a lifetime ago. She had loved him as a brother, and for a time, as more than that. Now, hiding from view, she didn't know what she felt for him. She didn't know if her feelings for him had ever been real. Was this all just part of some exaggerated dream she was soon to wake from? The entire moment unfolded in waves, revealing bits and pieces of truth to Hermione. It was surreal.

"Be careful, dear. I worry about you," Mrs. Weasley sounded like she was on the verge of crying. She took a deep breath. "Just bring her home safe." They were talking about her. Other than her parents, of everyone she had left behind, Hermione missed Mrs. Weasley the most, her second mother. She wanted to disappear and never return. Not just from here but from everything and everyone. She wished she could _Obliviate_ herself. She sat still, wanting to forget everything she had ever known, live in ignorance for the rest of her days. At least she wouldn't have to feel anymore.

"And give Harry a hug for me," she added hopefully.

"Mum," Ron groaned impatiently. He clearly had no intention of giving Harry a hug, or passing along the message.

The image of Harry came into the brunette's mind unexpectedly. It felt wrong, imagining him and hearing Ron speak at the same time, knowing she could not reach out and reveal her presence.

"I know, I know. It's just hard. The three of you were always so-"

"…close," Ron finished softly. Mrs. Weasley sobbed quietly. "Don't cry. We'll get her back," he said with fake enthusiasm. Hermione could imagine Ron holding Molly close, to soothe her. Selfishly, Hermione wished she were being held and comforted. But, she had given that luxury up when she kidnapped Bellatrix and vanished without a trace. It was disturbing to really think about. While her best friends were out looking for her, mourning her absence, Hermione was camped out in a tent across the world, vying for the attentions of a Death Eater. Not just any Death Eater, but one that had caused devastation directly to the ones she considered friends and family. One who couldn't even seem to feel human emotions. It felt immoral, sick.

Hermione punished herself by remembering the past she had once shared with her closest friends. She thought about hunting the Horcruxes with the other two, constantly searching for the end. At that time, the only people she had were Harry and Ron. She trusted them with her life. She remembered, with sadness, how painful it had been when Ron had left. This time, she had been the one to leave. She had done the same thing to her friends, without the decency of an explanation. Hermione crouched lower, flooded with shame. She knew the hurt Ron's absence had caused. She had experienced its devastating effects. At the time she could have never anticipated willingly giving that pain in return.

The memories poured in, tiny snapshots of different times, quickly changing. Hermione remembered the first time she met them both on the train at school, fighting in the Ministry of Magic as a team, laughing late at night about Ginny's crush on Harry. It was all over now. The adventures and hours of endless amusement were gone now. She had traded them for the swirling exhilaration of a hurricane. One that could kill her at any time, without warning. Hermione had chosen and in doing so, had lost her innocence. A soft cry escaped trembling lips before it could be stopped. _Was that me? Oh God, please, no_… Mother and son moved in the direction of the sound. Hermione panicked. She stood, eyes darting in every direction. She instinctively backed away as the footsteps drew closer. She saw Ron first, about 30 feet away. He looked like a ghost to the brunette. A figment of imagination. Ron's eyes were wide with disbelief as he tried to form a sentence.

"Hermione? Where...how did you-" He didn't finish. His jaw locked into an open position and stayed. Mrs. Weasley was right behind him and shrieked loudly with joy and relief. She was noticeably shaken, running awkwardly towards the brunette with arms opened wide, saying something. The brunette saw her lips moving but couldn't hear the words. It was all a blur. Hermione fought to keep her feet still, to keep from running to the waiting arms. The closer Molly came, the harder the fight to keep distance. Hermione wanted to let the matriarch grab her in a death lock and cling for dear life.

She knew what she had to do, and a piece of her broke apart.

The young witch was aware that it would be impossible to explain her actions to anyone, let alone to the people who had cared for her so much. It was difficult, but she refused to hurt her loved ones any more than she already had. She also knew that if she could explain what had actually happened, both she and Bellatrix would be in a world of hurt and never see one another again. The biggest factor in the decision was Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't leave the older witch. The connection she felt with the Death Eater had only increased as they spent more time together. Bellatrix was a lost soul, a wounded animal in need of care. Hermione would not abandon her.

"I-I'm sorry, Molly. I can't…" Hermione's voice sounded desperate as she pleaded for understanding through a flood of tears. Mrs. Weasley's countenance displayed her obvious confusion. Hermione focused her eyes, trying to memorize the faces, to absorb them. The last image she would be left with of Ron and Molly would be their puzzled expressions and she hated herself for it. Hermione apparated.

The moment the outside Namibian air hit her face, Hermione disintegrated into the sand. Waves crashed nearby, the dim glow from a lighthouse in the distance shone, but Hermione was numb to their presence.

Once again, the young witch had chosen Bellatrix over everyone else. She fled the only life she had ever truly known for the cold comfort of the Death Eater's disdain. Hermione choked on the tears, heaving for gasps of air as a panic attack took hold. She was blanketed in isolation, curling under it like a small child. After today, Hermione knew she could never go back.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! In the great, big, wide world of fanfiction, reviews = love. :D Hell, review if you hate it! **

**Special thanks to Florence and the Machine and the movie, The Lion in Winter. Without them, this chapter would still be floating my my head space. **


	9. authors note

**A/N: **Alright, guys. I haven't updated recently and I am sorry for that. My personal life has taken a turn for the worse. I have a lot of shit going on right now. And I am finding it difficult to write this chapter. So, please be patient. I promise I will update as soon as I can. I am halfway through. So, thank you for sticking with it. I love you all, and your reviews have helped tremendously. Writer's block is so hard to deal with when coupled with terrible depression. So, stick with me and there will be a new chapter up hopefully soon. Much love, BellasTrick.

**Since Fanfiction has decided to start deleting stories for having "Interactive" chapters, ie authors note chapters that don't actually have a story on them, I have decided to post something on here that is fanfiction related, to avoid my story being deleted... so, here goes.. totally random!**

* * *

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were all playing hopscotch by the river. Suddenly their father walked up and told them it was time to come inside and eat dinner. Bellatrix led the way, followed by Narcissa and Andromeda. The Black family enjoyed a lovely dinner of shepards pie, when Cygnus announced that he had been fired from his job. His wife immediately started crying about how they were going to become destitute if he didn't get another job soon.

"Don't worry, love. I have a new job lined up already. I will be selling shoes in Diagon Alley. You know how much I have always loved high heels," he said His wife cocked her brow in confusion.

"What? High heels? What are you talking about, Cygnus?" Bellatrix and her sisters were all looking down at the floor to avoid the embarrassment of their father's admission. They had known since Bellatrix walked in on him 3 years prior.

"Well, Druella... I don't know how to tell you this, but-" he paused clearing his throat, "I've been wearing your high heels for years, as well as your dresses. And I would really prefer it if you would start calling me Ashley from now on."

Druella passed out from shock. Seizing the opportunity, the Black sisters grabbed their wands and used a binding spell. Once she was bound, they proceeded to color all over her face with permanant coloring spells. When she came to, Cygnus kicked her out of the house, and he and his daughters lived happily ever after with their new mother, Ashley.

-THE END!


	10. Holding On

**A/N: I would just like to take a brief moment to thank everybody who has sent me their well wishes. It has helped tremendously. I am sorry for such a delay in getting this chapter out. It was difficult. Extremely difficult, in fact. But, here it is. I would like to respond to the reviews, but right now, I honestly just want to get this off of my plate, so you can read it. I really feel blessed, in that I have the kindest, most understanding readers anyone could ever ask for. So, for that, I thank you. I do apologize if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards. Please forgive me. And thank you for all of the reviews/follows/faves! They have truly made me smile in the darkest of times. I freakin' heart you all.**

* * *

**_Is love so fragile..._**  
**_And the heart so hollow_**  
**_Shatter with words..._**  
**_Impossible to follow_**  
**_You're saying I'm fragile... I try not to be_**  
**_I search only... for something I can't see_**

**_I have my own life... and I am stronger_**  
**_Than you know..._**

_-Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley_

* * *

The sound of dry sobs could have been heard, had anyone been nearby. Hermione had apparated and found herself completely alone, feet away from the ocean. She had managed to stop hyperventilating, allowing the crashing waves to soothe her from overwhelming despair. Larger waves rolled over the edge of her feet, wetting her pant legs but she didn't mind. Nothing mattered, yet everything mattered all at once. Hermione was still shaking with nowhere to go. She didn't want to face the loneliness that waited patiently for her, inside of the tent. It was always there, holding out for one more opportunity to prove to Hermione that she was a failure.

The sun had bid farewell hours earlier and still, Hermione remained in the sand. Her jeans were soaked further as the tide rolled in. When the wetness had finally reached her knees, she forced herself to move. She had cried out the last of her tears long before. Her cheeks were stained with angry tear tracks, reminders of her present despondency. She grunted as she tried to sit. Her abdominal muscles burned when she moved, aching from hours and hours of sobbing and choking. She winced but forced herself to stand, unsure of where she should go. The young witch needed to be alone without feeling suffocated in silence. She looked around for an answer.

The lighthouse in the distance seemed to whisper to her. Its light beckoned her closer, as if to promise an endless supply of protection. She crossed a large area of sand before reaching the base of the black and white striped structure. It towered above her head. She felt small in its presence, hidden in its shadows. For the first time she could remember, she was grateful to simply blend in, to go unnoticed.

She circled the perimeter, searching the darkness for a way inside. Eventually, she found it: a bright, red door. Simple magic was enough to unlock it. She mindlessly pushed the door open, scanning the interior. Though her eyes had long since adjusted to the night, she couldn't see anything inside. It was pitch black.

_'Lumos'_

It felt strange, hearing her voice echo in the structure. She had only heard herself cry in recent hours. The scratchy sound her throat emitted was alien to her. The smooth walls of the lighthouse barely glowed with the wand's light. She walked inside, taking in the open area with a sense of wonder. The circular walls seemed to hug her without strangling. It was exactly what she needed. She walked further inside, and gathered that she was alone. She had seen no lights inside, and found no other signs of another person's presence. She wasn't terribly concerned either way.

A little while later, Hermione found herself at the top of the stairs inside. She wasn't sure how she had even gotten there. Her feet had carried her without instruction. She opened the door, leading to the very top of the lighthouse. Her brown locks danced in the night air from the breeze of the ocean. She felt a calm sense of belonging and freedom, as she peered over the railings. A thin sliver of moonlight barely lit the ocean beneath.

The blindingly bright light of the beacon moved in circles at the center, positioned several feet above her eye level. She didn't look at it directly. When she closed her eyes, and tilted her head back, the light managed to pierce through the skin of her eyelids. She stood in place, eyes closed and looking up, for several minutes longer. It brought her a small bit of ease.

She yawned, feeling completely drained of her energy. Her body slid down the side of the railing. She sat still for several minutes. For the first time, her mind was empty. Gone were the thoughts of Bellatrix's haunted past, of the decision to abandon her old life, of everything. She stretched out on the hard surface. She was immediately lulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as a pale shimmer of the morning's first light hit her eyes. Daylight had broken all too soon for the young witch. She sat upright, stretching. Her back ached from sleeping on the hard cement and she immediately wished she had conjured something soft to sleep on. She stood, glancing over the railing, remembering exactly where she had apparated to.

It was Pelican Point, one of her favorite places to visit when she had come here with her parents. The lighthouse and a small structure next to it were the only buildings on a sandbar that extended as far as the eye could see. It wasn't exactly a hotspot of the local area. The only people who ever came this way were surfers brave enough to chance breaking their boards on the harsh waves, and tourists hoping to get a glimpse of the local seals that often sprawled on the open beach. Looking out, Hermione was not surprised to find herself alone. She descended the stairs, locking the door as she exited.

The lighthouse had been a temporary sanctuary. Though abandoned, it held more life within its walls than Hermione recalled the tent to ever have. She took one last look back, before making the lengthy trek back towards town.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back in the tent, Bellatrix was wide awake. She hadn't slept the night before. She found herself unable to adjust to the feeling of sharing her past with another. It was new, different. The Death Eater had always prized herself on keeping to herself and maintaining everything on her terms. This had been different. She had willingly done something completely out of character at the request of another. _A Mudblood, no less. _

She shuddered at the thought that the young witch might have actually gotten to her. Bellatrix was supposed to be a fortress, unbreakable. She quickly pushed it out of her head as a rational possibility. _She didn't make me. It was entirely my choice._ She repeated this to herself until she almost believed it. The lie felt comfortable. It reassured Bellatrix that she was still in control.

Bellatrix paced her sanctuary endlessly. There was something bothering Bellatrix that she couldn't figure out. She didn't quite understand it, but she actually felt relieved after the revelation. It felt good. Sharing with the younger witch had lifted a burden from her troubled mind. Bellatrix didn't know why, but for the first time since one of her episodes, she decided to leave the comfort of her cave.

She ventured out of her room, half expecting to find Hermione hanging about somewhere, unaware that the younger witch tended to hide away after these 'episodes.' She was surprised to find no sign of the woman anywhere nearby. Hermione's door was wide open and the living room was completely empty.

Restless, Bellatrix went back to her room and picked up the copy of Pride and Prejudice that Hermione had left outside her door after the incident with the Muggle girls. _Let's see what the dirty little girl wanted me to know…._ She opened the book, carelessly turning to the first page and began to read. The raven had been prepared to be put to sleep by the Muggle classic. After all, what good could possibly come from the Muggle world? She was wrong. It wasn't long before she noted the similarities between the novel and the pureblood wizard world. Parents constantly scheming to marry off their daughters to the richest man available.

Bellatrix sat, eyes glued to words that had been written over a century before her time yet remained so relevant today. She read for hours, strangely fascinated by the literature. The word choices, characters, settings were all… perfect. Bellatrix, of course, would never mention this to Hermione. She probably wouldn't even tell her she had bothered to read it. The further Bellatrix got into the novel, the more she began to realize why she had been given this particular book to read. Hermione had managed to send the raven a message without saying a word. Bellatrix _was_ the arrogant Mr. Darcy, looking down on everyone of lower class, determined to be dissatisfied with everything around him. Bellatrix secretly adored his character.

A short time later, Bellatrix heard something rustling outside of the tent. She sensed Hermione's presence, and quickly shoved the book between the cushions of the couch. Bellatrix hoped the brunette wouldn't notice the large lump that had been formed in the couch. She would not allow the girl the satisfaction of knowing she was reading it, let alone enjoying it.

Hermione walked in, taking a deep breath. She didn't want to be back here. She didn't want the feelings that the tent now gave her. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She had hoped that going into town, seeing new faces, would be the ladder she needed to climb her way out of the hole she was now in. It didn't help in the least. She had cried nearly all day, cursing herself for being weak. She looked up, and jumped a little when she saw the older witch on the couch. She hadn't expected to see her for several days, at least.

"Oh!" Hermione said, surprised. _Of all days, why today? She's never out of her room after her breakdowns._ "Hello," she managed, uncomfortably. The image of her last encounter with the dark witch flashed into her mind. She tried to push out the drowning thoughts of bloodied arms, roving fingers, and desperate moans. The brunette forced herself to recall the memory Bellatrix had given her, reliving the painful beating. With a little coercion, her brain was able to switch gears, and the voyeuristic thoughts were quickly gone.

"Hello," Bellatrix answered, surveying Hermione's disheveled appearance with the human eyes. She looked Hermione up and down, slowly, almost intrigued. The swollen red eyes on the younger witch forced Bellatrix to remember their encounter at Malfoy Manor, and the endless tears she had shed under her own hand. Bellatrix's lips curled slightly, remembering the occasion with a certain fondness and she shifted in her seat.

Hermione looked away, desperately avoiding eye contact with Bellatrix. She counted down the seconds in her head before Bellatrix would make a smart remark about her tears, training her gaze on a tiny hole in the tent and a small beam of sunlight that shone through. She concentrated her stare on the thousands of bits of dust that floated in the ray of light, almost dancing. Like a predator picking out the weakest prey in a group, Bellatrix immediately sensed Hermione's avoidance.

_Where've you been all day, Muddy? Crying in a corner, no doubt. But, why?_ She didn't even know why she concerned herself with wanting to know. Maybe it was boredom, or a need for future ammunition. She wasn't sure, but her curiosity had been piqued. She didn't break her observation of Hermione, carefully studying her every move.

Hermione couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. _What's her deal? She's just staring at me._ Bellatrix hadn't bothered to make a single snide remark, which made Hermione feel even more uncomfortable. Not to mention the feeling of questioning eyes boring into her back. It was all too much, too soon.

She began to walk to her room, shoulders slumped in defeat. She wanted to leave the older witch's presence. She figured that if she stayed, it would only be a matter of time before Bellatrix changed her mind and started slinging insults. Hermione was too fragile to put a wall up against Bellatrix's insults. She literally didn't think she could handle anything else today._ Especially_ from Bellatrix.

What bothered her most was the effect Bellatrix had on her. Hermione hated the fact that the raven's words got to her so much; that they cut her so severely. They felt like a knife to the chest, plunging deeper into her each time. As she started around the corner to the hallway, she heard an unfamiliar air from a familiar voice. Hermione froze. The voice sounded soft, temperate. It wasn't venomous in the slightest. It was almost unnatural.

"You don't have to leave," Bellatrix said calmly, looking at her. "If you don't want to," she added quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. _Alright, joke's on me._ _What the hell did you do with the real Bellatrix?_ The young witch wasn't accustomed to the tone that had just come from the Death Eater's throat. The brunette felt a chill creep up her spine. She didn't understand why, but after such an awful night, the words warmed her. They were strangely comforting. Perhaps she had spent too long in desolation and any kindly voice would have done. She turned back, facing the pale figure on the couch.

"A-are you sure?" she asked, taken aback. She rubbed her eyes, concerned that this could quite possibly be a dream she was soon to wake from. She had to ask, fearing that she had misheard. It was unbelievable that after hitting such a low point, the fates may have actually smiled upon her with a moment of tranquility. Thus far, her time spent with Bellatrix had offered no such moments.

Bellatrix nodded and motioned towards the chair across from her. Hermione hesitantly walked and sat down, immediately noticing the change in her eyes. _Of all people, I kidnap the female version of Jekyll and Hyde._ She cracked a slight smile, but cautiously retracted it in an effort to make her face completely unreadable. At this point, she wished more than anything that she had a mirror to see if it was actually working.

Hermione sat down, folding her hands in her lap. She couldn't help a glance towards Bellatrix's arms, looking for any signs of the cuts from last night. As usual, she wore long sleeves, hiding any evidence. The Gryffindor was completely speechless. She had wanted this, even waited for this moment, and once it had finally arrived, she was struck dumb. She was just trying to think of something to say, to somehow find the perfect words for this moment, when Bellatrix broke the silence, unexpectedly.

"At least it wasn't Azkaban," she said faintly. Hermione wasn't sure Bellatrix has even been speaking to her, as she was currently looking out the doorway of the tent. The brunette studied the older witch's face for any indication and replayed what she had just heard.

"Huh? Were you talking to me?" she asked displaying her utter confusion at the seemingly random outburst. Bellatrix looked back in her direction.

"I see no one else here," she said sharply and began to look around the tent. "Unless you have an imaginary friend I am unaware of?" Bellatrix cackled loudly, and Hermione shrank back in her seat. _So it begins. Should've gone to my room._

"The memory." Bellatrix stated plainly. "It could've been far worse. Could've been Azkaban." Her eyes were distant. Deep in thought, clearly remembering whatever atrocities had taken place there. Hermione shuddered, and couldn't help feeling pity for her.

"You can talk to me about it," she replied softly, "if you want to, that is." She couldn't believe the words that had escaped her lips. After the last thing Bellatrix had shared, Hermione would be crazy to even attempt to get into her cracked headspace once more.

Bellatrix seemed to agree. "I don't think you could handle it, Muddy. It's far better left up here," she said tapping her head with a sharp fingernail. She looked into Hermione's eyes for several seconds. She could sense the need deep within the young witch to want to help. She didn't understand. It made her feel ill. "What _is_ it with you? I don't understand you, _at all_. You want to help me so badly, after all of the things I've done. Things I feel _no_ remorse for. It's insane! They say I'm crazy. But _you_," she paused, smiling. "You _really_ give me a run for the money, Puppy."

Hermione stiffened. She balled her fists, growing increasingly agitated. "You know _what_," she bellowed back, surprising herself with the force of her own voice. "I am _quite_ sick of you calling me 'Muddy' and 'Puppy' and all of these other names you think are so _goddamn_ cute! It's degrading! I just want to help you, and you won't even let me do that! So, I think the _least_ you could do is to _not_ insult me every time we speak!"

The human eyes widened in surprise. Bellatrix, perhaps for the first time in her life, was rendered speechless.

"Now, if you could refrain from addressing me as such at all times and open up to me, maybe we could take steps forward!" She tried to calm herself down. Her voice softened, taking on a more kindly tone. "Bellatrix, I only want to help you." She made sure to look directly into Bellatrix's eyes. "Am I wrong in thinking that revealing just that one memory to me helped you? After all," she said with a gentle smile, "for once, you didn't hole yourself up in that room for days on end."

The Death Eater looked away. "No," she said in a whisper. _I will not look at her. I will not look at her! _She feared that actually having to look at the young witch after such a declaration, no matter how soft-spoken it was, would reveal her to be weak. Unfortunately, she knew it was too late to take it back. Hermione knew.

"You're not Atlas, you know? You can't carry the world on your back. I am stronger than you think. I can take whatever you throw my way. You just have to be willing to give it, Bellatrix. You have to help me." She looked at Bellatrix, and for a brief moment she thought she saw a tear forming in her eyes. It was gone, immediately. But it had been there.

Hermione's words were followed with silence. Long silence. When Bellatrix finally spoke again, it was in a decidedly quiet voice. As though she were about to reveal the most intimate of secrets and already regretted doing so. "It was like this heavy burden was taken from my shoulders." Bellatrix looked down at her feet, nervously scrunching her toes underneath her foot. "I'm not used to it, you know." She carefully tried to shove down any hints of agitation. This was terribly unfamiliar territory for Bellatrix and she despised being uncomfortable at any time, but especially in front of the young witch. She composed herself. "It's not easy for someone like me."

Hermione nodded, her mouth opened ever-so-slightly in surprise. "I am sure it isn't," she said sympathetically. "I can't say that I understand," she said honestly, "but, I will do whatever I can to try to understand. Whenever you're able, of course." Her truthful words were laced with as much kindness as she could possibly muster. She could only hope that it was enough.

Bellatrix took a deep breath, wringing her hands together, clearly fighting an internal battle. "Do you want to see?" she asked, regretting the offer as the words left her mouth.

Hermione nearly choked on the Death Eater's words. Was she really being given the opportunity for another insight into the workings of Bellatrix's mind so quickly? "Azkaban?" she asked simply.

Bellatrix nodded, and looked directly at her. "I can show you what it was like, but I warn you, it's not pleasant." _Why did you say that? Why do you even care if it's pleasant for her? You are fucking pathetic, Bellatrix Black._

Hermione didn't hesitate in her response. "Yes, please. Help me to understand. I don't care how difficult it is for me, I just want to help you." She didn't have any way of knowing when this opportunity would be provided to her again.

"Very well, then. But, remember, I have tried to warn you."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said and grabbed her wand from her sleeve. She moved cautiously, bringing the wand to face level and aimed it directly at Bellatrix's forehead. "Ready?" she asked nervously.

Bellatrix closed her eyes tightly and nodded, focusing on the memory she was going to give.

Hermione took a deep breath, and uttered the spell.

"Legillimens!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The familiar feeling of being thrown into Bellatrix's memory took hold. Hermione was in Azkaban. The bleak, gray concrete walls greeted her like a punch in the ribs, almost daring her to try to escape their sickening hold. Her thoughts raced, wondering if she had made a mistake in asking for Bellatrix to share this with her. The last memory had been so painful; she was still scarred by it.

Almost instantaneously she was filled with despair, dread, fear. The unimaginable sadness that wrought her mind was paralyzing. She felt cold and doubted whether she could ever be cheerful again. Her happiness, all her sense of hope, vanished in the blink of an eye. She couldn't remember the smiling faces of her parents or the laughter of her friends. The only feeling she had was that of falling deep into an abyss; one which she couldn't ever imagine being able to free herself of. Something that, given enough time, would surely swallow her alive were she unable to escape.

Hermione made her best effort to shake away the despondency. She wanted to cast a Patronus the second her feet touched the unforgiving prison floor, though it would do no good. _This is a memory, Hermione. It isn't really happening right now. It's just a memory. _She had to continually remind herself of this fact, if only to keep a bit of her sanity intact. She was struck by the fact that even in someone else's recollection, the Dementor's presence could still be felt so strongly.

Her chest constricted as she looked around the tiny cell. She couldn't imagine that it was more than three feet by four feet. Even in the darkness, her eyes locked onto the skeletal silhouette of prisoner number 93. Bellatrix was curled up in a corner, her hands and feet shackled. Her palms lay flat against the wall, nails scratching at the surface. Hermione moved closer and could see that Bellatrix was squinting to look through a hole, the size of a needle point, in the wall. The raven had her face hard-pressed against it, seeking out any sign of day or night.

Hermione cringed as she watched the desperate woman try to claw her way out of the cell. She couldn't blame her for trying although it was useless. She could only wager a guess as to how she would act were she trapped here for years on end. She couldn't tell how long Bellatrix had been in Azkaban, merely that it must have been quite a while, based on the witch's overall appearance. Only years of inattention could create the cracked, yellowed talons on Bellatrix's fingers; talons she might have once called fingernails. She was a mere shell of the woman Hermione had come to know. Her skin clung to her bones like cellophane.

All around the cell were giant rats, scampering about the floor. They were everywhere. It was nauseating. Hermione tried to dodge a few from crawling over her feet, temporarily forgetting that they couldn't actually touch her. Bellatrix was not so lucky. Hermione's eyes traveled back to the dark witch, training on a number of festering abscesses over her exposed legs. As she looked closer, she realized that they completely covered Bellatrix's body. It almost looked as though something had been eating away at her pale flesh.

The rats crawled over to the wilting body at the hole in the wall. One particularly large rat began gnawing at the skin on Bellatrix's toe. Bellatrix tried to shunt it away, but to no avail. She was far too weak to kick hard enough to scare it off. Others followed suit. The well-fed rats had clearly stuffed themselves on the flesh and blood of the prisoner's held within the confines of Azkaban's impenetrable walls. The sores they created were infected, pustules. Hermione's stomach churned as she helplessly watched Bellatrix's already decaying state take even more abuse. She wanted to cry, just seeing their vicious attack. No matter what Bellatrix had done in her past, she didn't feel like anybody deserved this type of treatment.

Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek, and shook her head, trying to get herself together. She went to Bellatrix's side, trying to will the rats away. It felt like she had already been inside the memory for a full day, though she knew it had to be closer to five minutes. It was such a discomforting feeling. Time did not exist in this hell.

She was startled by a noise from behind. She turned around to see a small crack open in the cell door. A cruel voice sounded. "Your five star dinner, Madame Lestrange." The words were followed with insane laughter. Hermione watched closely as something was pushed through the slit. Hermione wanted to be able to call it food, but she couldn't bring herself to.

She noticed movement below and instinctively moved out of the way as Bellatrix crawled on her hands and knees towards the door. The 'dinner' was shoved completely through before she was able to get there. It looked like something she would sick up. It was vile, even repulsive. It splattered all over the walls as it hit the floor.

The rats scampered to it and Hermione watched as Bellatrix had to fight them off to try to have it for her own. Hermione searched the floor, bending low for a better glimpse. There were no utensils, nothing to eat with whatsoever. Bellatrix hunched over and began to eat the gruel right off of the floor, not even bothering to use her hands, just her tongue. The younger witch gagged, and covered her mouth, seeing the pathetic sight. Bellatrix Lestrange, the once powerful Death Eater, had been reduced to sharing food, directly from the floor, with five disgusting rats.

The rats had definitely gotten to eat more of the meal than Bellatrix had. She slowly moved over to the walls where it had splashed and used her long fingers to get the last morsels of slop. Her eyes were sunken in, hollow. There was no sign of life remaining in them. Hermione couldn't fathom how she had ever gotten any life back after breaking out of the harsh prison.

Hermione was flooded with terrible memories from her own past, her most recent encounter with the Weasley's prevailing. She could see the looks on their faces as she prepared to leave. She could feel her heart breaking, knowing she had made her decision. She snapped out of the mental hell of her memories and back to Azkaban's hell when she heard the clicking of the cell door. She watched as the door was opened. A large man with a scruffy beard moved quickly to Bellatrix, carelessly ripping her from the floor and pushing her thin arms together behind her back. "Now then, you evil cunt, let's see if we can't have a little... _fun_ together." Hermione shuddered at his callous words. She had a feeling that his idea of fun would be nothing of the sort. After all, this was Azkaban.

Another, much smaller man with jet black hair appeared in the doorway with a knowing smirk. "Lucky you, Bellatrix," he said, spitting onto her face, "you get to have the both of us tonight." Bellatrix flinched as the spit hit her face, and closed her eyes tightly. The men dragged her away. Hermione followed, not wanting to witness anymore. She closed her eyes when the men stopped in a small hallway. It seemed like hours she was there, eyes closed. The larger man spoke. "I swear, if you bite me, I'll have your fucking head, you worthless piece of shit. You got me, whore?" He was not to be fucked with, that much was obvious. Hermione scrunched her face up in fear, keeping her eyes sealed shut. Finally, she heard Bellatrix's screams of protest and anguish, and she knew. She knew exactly what they were doing to her. _Please, no! Stop it! Stop hurting her!_ Hermione was flooded with the need to kill, to cry, to punch, scream and kick. Ultimately, the need to cry won over and she did. She quietly willed it all to end as the tears poured down her face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She felt herself being pulled away, back to reality. Back to safety. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bellatrix curling herself into a ball on the couch. Hermione was temporarily frozen in place, shivering at the memory she had just exited. She was still filled with dread and despair, as though she hadn't really left Azkaban. The tears escaped softly. Bellatrix was far worse off than Hermione. She rocked herself back and forth with the most distant expression Hermione had ever seen. Bellatrix was still there, suffering under the hands of the two guards. Her eyes swirled in the distance, looking out at nothing in particular. She was shaking, breathing heavy. She twitched repeatedly, as though something were crawling on her. Hermione quickly forced herself out of the chair and over to the raven.

In her mental haze, Bellatrix didn't even notice. Hermione sat down, pushing herself against Bellatrix's back and wrapped her arms and legs around the older witch. Bellatrix flinched and screamed out, turning to see who was touching her. She looked into Hermione's eyes but didn't really see her there. Bellatrix was terrified. Hermione had never seen the older witch seem so small and childlike. The Death Eater tried to fight her off but Hermione would not let go. She locked around the Death Eater like a fortress of protection. She could not be moved. Bellatrix finally succumbed and collapsed in her arms, burying her face into Hermione's chest. Hermione composed herself, sobering up the longer she held on. _Be strong. She needs you and you have to be strong for her._ She gently stroked Bellatrix's hair, like a mother soothing a heartbroken child, as she whispered soothing words into her ear. There, they remained, Bellatrix completely unresponsive.

After over an hour, Bellatrix finally spoke. The only words she could manage were, "I'm sorry," before Hermione felt her retreat into the prisons' soul-crushing walls once more.

* * *

**Please, please, please tell me what you think by reviewing! It makes me exceptionally happy! Don't you want me to be happy? Well, don't you? LOL. **


	11. These Little Earthquakes

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Yay, I am finally going to answer the reviews! Woo hoo! It's a miracle!**

borisinwonderland: Pride and Prejudice is my favorite book of all time and I couldn't help but notice the shocking similarities between the characters. I figured that with Hermione being a Muggle born in England she has no doubt read this classic work! No, Bellatrix couldn't possible allow her to know she's reading it! LOL!

imperfectionisunderrated: I am feeling a lot better, and I really appreciate your concern. :D I am so glad you feel they are both is in character. I do try really hard to keep them as such. How long will it last? Well, all good things must come to an end. Hehehe. I felt that it was essential that Hermione take the memory, as you are right…. they will never be able to develop if she does not. Poor Hermione. I have always imagined Azkaban to be the worst sort of place and this was what came to my mind. I promise the chapters won't remain so depressing. But, Bellatrix's life has been shit, so we just needed to see a bit of it to understand her mental state a bit more.

A2463: Thank you for always reviewing! It makes me smile!

Snorbie: I am sure that the guards will get theirs, fear not! :D

Azkainer: I am glad I didn't disappoint with the Azkaban scene. I really wanted it to be torturous!

BrionnaRain14: Please don't die! LOL. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

gothgirl22: I am so stoked that you enjoyed it and that is had such a strong impact. I was really hoping it would! No cries, here is another chapter! :D

raspberryjukebox: Thank you so much for your kind words! And I am thoroughly glad you enjoyed it so much!

subhurt: All will be revealed, concerning Bellatrix and her need for pain, as well as her relationship with Hermione! I think I did a better job of answering you earlier, but alas, I have tried.

Guest: Oh, you mysterious person, you. Hehehe. I really want to say thank you for your kind words. I have the best readers of all time, truly. Your review made me so happy, honestly! I am sorry to put you through withdrawals, though! I hope this chapter will be a good enough fix to get you through until the next is posted!

TrinityTesla: I am glad you are enjoying the story, and that it seems to have drawn out the proper emotions within. It means I am doing a good job. :D

**Alright, this chapter is back to some of the more...painful aspects of their twisted relationship. There. You have been warned... Thanks again to all the reviews and favorites and such. It's wicked awesome to know you all are enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

_My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no pain  
Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Blood sticks, sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none_

-Kiss with a Fist, Florence + The Machine

* * *

To anyone who did not know the situation of the two witches huddled together on the couch, the scene would have looked perfectly normal. Well, in a manner of speaking. Truth be told, there was nothing common about Bellatrix Black's appearance. To anyone. Hermione held the older witch close, arms and legs wrapped around her protectively, rocking her back a forth in a most comforting manner. The two women had been there for a seemingly endless amount of time.

"It's okay. I've got you," Hermione whispered against Bellatrix's hair. On and on it went, Hermione softly whispering words of comfort to the raven witch. In her wildest dreams, Hermione could never have imagined she would ever be sharing this sort of moment with Bellatrix. She could never have fathomed the dark witch allowing her to be so close without protest or some form of violence. Though, deep within, Hermione knew she was only able to be so close because Bellatrix was out of sorts. She wasn't really there, after all. Bellatrix was lost in the cruel torture of Azkaban. Hermione tried to ignore this glaring fact, absorbing a certain amount of strength at being able to console her, no matter how small the consolation.

Bellatrix gasped loudly and shifted on the couch. She moved slowly away from Hermione, attempting to pull herself out of Hermione's grip. The brunette felt the sudden resistance and cautiously removed her arms. She scooted back, away from Bellatrix, as though the raven were a snake about to strike. She felt a large, hard lump in the couch as she pushed her body back, but ignored it, in order to focus on Bellatrix. Hermione carefully waited, watching to see what the older witch's next move would be; to see if the Death Eater would strike out against her. Hermione unconsciously held her breath in anticipation.

Bellatrix turned towards Hermione, pushing a jet black curl out of her face. The young witch watched as Bellatrix's eyes slowly came into focus. Hermione stared in wonder at the transformation that was occurring before her. She studied the face in front of her for some sort of anomaly as the Death Eater gradually came back to herself. The sad, vacated eyes faded and the distant, lost look morphed into a grimace. Hermione's heart raced and she exhaled delicately. The young witch hadn't thought about anything, except caring for Bellatrix, when she had moved over to the couch to cradle her. Now, she was having second thoughts as to whether or not this had been a prudent decision on her part.

"Bellatrix," she began tenderly, "are you alright?" Hermione realized it was a thoughtless question the very second the words left her mouth. _Are you alright? Of course she isn't alright! Look at her! _Hermione did just that. What she witnessed terrified her. She watched as the once human eyes transformed. They became shadowy swirls of the blackest oil. These were the eyes that frightened, that tortured, that had even murdered.

A snarl spread across Bellatrix's face. "I am perfectly fine!" she growled, taking in Hermione's presence with abhorrence. "How _dare_ you defile me with your repulsive animal paws?" she thundered.

Hermione shrunk back, moving to the very end of the couch cautiously. She couldn't stop the wave of sadness from exhibiting itself on her face. She tried to cover it up. It was impossible to believe that the monster staring at her presently had been, only moments before, a helpless creature curled against her chest. It was like a switch had been flipped in the Death Eater and in a flash, the once-abandoned woman had turned cruel.

"Aw, what's the matter, _precious_? Did I hurt the ickle Mudpuppy's pathetic little feelings?" The shrill, baby voice she used sent a shiver through Hermione's body, piercing deep into the core of her being. "You absolutely disgust me, you know that?" Bellatrix moved quickly, pushing her face inches away from Hermione's. The Gryffindor didn't flinch, puffing her chest out in forced courage.

"No, Bellatrix, you did not hurt my feelings!" Hermione bellowed back, using every ounce of the false confidence she had inside. "Nothing you say hurts me anymore, so get used to it!" It was a lie, of course. The harsh words had stung, just as they did each time Bellatrix had insulted her. Hermione would not show it, however. She had been pushed too far in the past day and would no longer allow herself to be pushed around by the older witch. _Do your worst, for I shall do mine, Bellatrix Lestrange._

"My, my," Bellatrix cooed, almost playfully. "Haven't we grown quite the pair?" she questioned, with a deviant laugh. Bellatrix stood up, searching for something. Hermione stood up right after, grabbing the wand she had left in the chair. She could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her ears. She clenched the wand tight, as Bellatrix found exactly what she was looking for, what Hermione had worried she had been looking for. Her own wand.

Bellatrix whipped around and her eyes widened in surprise as she was met with Hermione's already brandished wand. The young witch had been prepared for this very moment. Hermione clutched her wand, with shaky fingers, straight out from her chest. It was carefully aimed at the ink-eyed raven.

"Tsk, tsk, little Mud," she said mockingly. "Are you honestly going to try to fight me again, after your sad display the last time we did this?" she questioned, making an obvious reference to Hermione's prior attempts in the desert.

Hermione took a deep breath. "If that's what it takes, then so be it," she said with an air of contrived determination. Bellatrix laughed again, as though she had heard the most preposterous set of words ever strung together.

"You cannot win against me! And yet, you know this," Bellatrix said pointedly, sounding extremely bored with the entire situation. She tilted her head to the side. Her eyes squinted in unmistakable disbelief at Hermione's seeming fortitude. "Alright," she said as if she were preparing to bestow a beautiful gift. "You asked for it," she growled, raising her wand and moving closer to Hermione.

As she did, Hermione took advantage of Bellatrix's defenseless moment and with calculated movement, flicked her wand. She silently cast an _Impedimenta_ jinx towards the unsuspecting raven. Hermione watched, with satisfaction, as Bellatrix was knocked off of her feet and fell backwards. She landed with a loud thud. Bellatrix's nostrils flared and in a millisecond, the more advanced witch sent a spell flying towards her.

Hermione ducked behind the chair and dodged the stream of light. The spell hit the couch, blowing it to bits and pieces. Hermione covered her head to protect herself from the falling debris. She peered around the chair to find Bellatrix already back on her feet, fuming.

"Come out, come out, little Mud!" she sang to the girl crouched behind the chair. "It will only hurt for a minute, I promise," she added with fabricated sweetness. "After all, you couldn't possibly believe that I would _ever_ allow you get away with that little stunt, do you?" she asked, roaring with a blend of laughter and hatred.

Hermione stood up with her wand held high, not allowing the fear she felt to show in her countenance. She was now in extremely dangerous terrain and she realized it. _At least you stood up for yourself. It's a start._ She stepped away from the chair and braced herself for the onslaught she knew was about to come her way. As another jet of light left Bellatrix's wand, Hermione cast a _Protego_, surprising herself at the quickness with which she was able to cast it.

The shielding charm repelled Bellatrix's spell, sending it back to her. Bellatrix, exceptionally skilled in the art of wizard dueling, easily dodged it and threw another spell towards the brunette. Hermione's protective wall broke. In a flash, Bellatrix cast again. The spell she cast hit Hermione square in the chest. Hermione didn't think she had been hit by it for a brief moment. When she saw Bellatrix grinning in triumph, she realized that she had been mistaken. Hermione, to her great relief and surprise, felt no immediate pain from it. In fact, she felt nothing. She tried to take a step but found that her legs were locked in place. _She used 'Locomotor mortis' on me. _Hermione still had use of her arms but before she could attempt another spell, her wand was sent flying into the hands of the Death Eater.

With the use of her legs now completely gone, Hermione had no choice but to watch as Bellatrix moved closer to her. Prisoner number 93 wagged her finger at Hermione, as though chiding a child who had broken some clearly established rule. She tutted at the young witch condescendingly.

"Hmm, now what shall I do to the naughty little girl?" she asked herself. She looked Hermione's way, striking fear into the young one. "Shall I hurt you?" she inquired, tapping her chin with a thin finger, as though honestly trying to think it through. She had made up her mind long before she had asked, and with little thought, hit Hermione with a forceful _Crucio_. Hermione writhed as her insides began to burn and the feeling of her skin being torn from her frame set in. It was, by far, the worst pain she could ever remember feeling. None of the other times Hermione had experienced the curse under Bellatrix's hand had been nearly this painful.

In that instant, with that particular curse, Hermione could actually feel Bellatrix's rage toward her. Her muscles felt like they were curling into themselves, then ripping apart, over and over. She felt the sting of sharp fingernails clawing at her eyes. Bellatrix had taken it upon herself to lock Hermione to the ground. With her legs bound in place, Hermione was forced to stand upright, even though her limbs felt like they were being stabbed with thousands of needles.

Through all of the suffering that she was forced to withstand, Hermione still did not regret defending herself. Not for a second. The young witch knew that no matter what tortures she would have to withstand for her actions, she had done the right thing is refusing to back down. She heaved as she felt the curse lifted, mere seconds after it had been cast. She had never been released so quickly from this particular curse.

"Or, perhaps, I should allow you to entertain me?" Bellatrix suggested with a devious grin. _Entertain her? I really don't like the sound of that. What's next? Ripping off my arms? _She didn't have to wait long for the answer. Bellatrix waved her wand and the lock on Hermione's legs was released. She felt a calm rush over her at having her mobility back, but it lasted for a fraction of a moment.

Bellatrix cackled and gracefully flicked her wand. "_Tarantallegra_." Hermione knew the spell. Before she could issue any kind of protest, her legs began moving of their own accord, or rather Bellatrix's. It was a most awkward feeling, being completely out of control of her appendages. She looked down to see them dancing in the most ridiculous fashion she could possibly imagine.

Bellatrix doubled over with her laughter, clenching the aching muscles of her stomach tightly. She stole several glances at the dancing Hermione, waving her wand here and there to make her move in different directions. Hermione's legs were moving incredibly fast, as though in a frenzy. She felt like a puppet. In truth, she was a puppet under the merciless control of an extremely cruel handler.

Hermione could only pray that it stopped as quickly as the _Crucio_ had. After a while, it actually began to hurt a little. She felt spasms in her legs that were completely unnatural to her. The spasms soon turned to cramps and she felt as though she were going to collapse. With Bellatrix in control of her limbs, however, she knew this was not a real possibility. Bellatrix would never allow her to stumble and miss out on the opportunity to laugh at Hermione's expense.

"Or," Bellatrix started, forming the plan in her mind, "better yet, I could always deform you just a bit?" Hermione could almost see the thought coming together as the Death Eater spoke.

Hermione groaned. _Deform? Oh, god. I don't even care, as long as this stops! _She fell to the floor as soon as Bellatrix released the dancing jinx, breathing heavily from the forced exercise. Her legs still twitched in the aftermath and the cramps continued.

"Let's see. What shall we change on that dirty little body of yours?" It was a question Bellatrix posed to herself, Hermione knew. The young witch could not stand. She was forced to wait for the next round of the raven's punishment. "Oh, I've got it," Bellatrix said with smug approval. Hermione hadn't necessarily heard of the spell before, but could deduce immediately the effect it would have when Bellatrix uttered it.

"Engorgio Skullus," Bellatrix chirped with glee. She bent low, towards Hermione's body and watched carefully. Hermione began to feel dizzy. She grabbed the sides of her head instinctively and felt as her skull expanded slowly. She became more lightheaded as it grew larger and larger on her neck. The oversized skull raised her off of the floor of the tent and her neck bent backwards, unnaturally.

"That's it," Bellatrix crowed, watching her work in action. "For a girl with such a big head, it's time you really showed it, wouldn't you say?" she said snidely. Hermione gauged the size of her head by how far apart her hands were. _Oh my god, it must be two times the size it normally is! What if she refuses to fix it? _Hermione began to breathe hard as the thought that she would be stuck like this forever set in. She couldn't be seen in this way. Not even in Namibia.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Bellatrix cooed. "You don't like your new look?" Hermione tried to refrain from reacting but couldn't avoid the tears that began to burn behind her eyes. Hermione dropped her hands to her side in defeat. "Very well, then. Let's fix it, shall we?" she said. Hermione was genuinely perplexed when Bellatrix raised her wand and said, "Scourgify." Bellatrix moved her wand over Hermione's body and felt the dirt and grime of lying in the sand the night before removed.

Bellatrix finished cleaning Hermione's body and bent down once more, pressing her face against Hermione's overly enlarged forehead. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Bellatrix's lips purse and kiss her forehead. It wasn't a loving kiss, Hermione knew. It was just another way for Bellatrix to spite the young witch and her present situation.

Bellatrix pulled away, wiping her lips with disgust. "Scrub and scrub, and the offensive filth just won't go away!" she said exasperatedly. Bellatrix whipped her wand back in Hermione's direction and a jet of light left the tip. Hermione felt the extreme pressure leave her skull. Bellatrix was actually removing the jinx. Hermione began to calm as soon as it deflated.

There was another jet of light. Hermione didn't know what to expect this time. Bellatrix had cast the spell silently. Hermione felt nothing out of the ordinary at first. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her head shrink back to its normal size. The tears that threatened mutiny retreated. Even though it was back to normal, the swimming sensation in her skull made it feel as though it were still too large. She felt the sides again to be sure it was actually back to normal.

She closed her eyes with a relief that was short-lived. Her hands began to move closer together. The pressure she felt in her skull shifted. It felt entirely different, as though it were being compressed. Her head continued to shrink. She felt her cranium grow smaller and smaller in her hands.

"No!" she cried out. "Please stop it. Don't do this to me!" she wailed, the tears forming once more. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the desperate plea. She took a step back from Hermione's form on the ground and looked at her with a fierce level of animosity.

"Me? I did this to you?" Bellatrix asked in confusion. "No, sweetling, that is where you are wrong! _You_ have done this to yourself! Do you even know who the fuck you are dealing with?" she bellowed.

Hermione tried to nod as her skull shrunk on her neck. When she did, it was much harder than expected, as her head was now the size of a grapefruit. She cried out in pain from slinging it so harshly. "Yes! I am sorry, Bellatrix!"

The dark witch didn't respond for a moment, seeming to take in her apology. She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Foolish girl," she said in the sickeningly sweet voice. "You haven't begun to be sorry for what you have done," she sneered. "You have the audacity to strike me and believe you can get away with it? You will learn your place before I have finished with you," she threatened.

The grapefruit head was now the size of a lemon. The lightness on Hermione's neck was entirely foreign. It was actually so small now that her head no longer touched the floor. It merely hung from her neck in a most bizarre fashion. An image of one of her favorite Muggle movies flashed before her eyes. _I must look like that creepy guy in "Beetlejuice!" _

"I've learned…." She squeaked, but cut herself off from finishing. Her voice sounded shrill, like someone who had inhaled a lung full of helium from a birthday balloon. Her miniature eyebrows knitted together in frustration and sadness.

Naturally, Bellatrix couldn't stifle her laughter at the quiet, mousy voice that Hermione now spoke with. "What was that?" she inquired, cupping her hand around her ear as though she had not heard her. "I couldn't quite hear you," she added, egging the young witch to continue talking. Hermione shook her head in adamant refusal.

"As you wish," she menaced. Another flash of light. Hermione felt her head grow once more. It continued expanding. Bellatrix sat in the chair and leaned forward to watch as she humiliated the girl further. For at least fifteen minutes, she would repeat her prior actions, expanding and then shrinking Hermione's head to abnormal proportions.

Hermione cried silently as the constant changes took place. She was dizzy. It almost nauseated her. She couldn't imagine anyone gaining pleasure from this sort of treatment, except someone as perverse as the Death Eater at her feet. Bellatrix continued laughing at the young witch's plight. When she finally stopped laughing, she gave Hermione a look of utter tedium. The Gryffindor grew hopeful that Bellatrix would feel some sense of pity towards her situation and that she would not leave Hermione with a head the size of a beach ball. Bellatrix stood with a sigh and muttered the reversal spell that finally set things right on the brunette's body.

Hermione sat up slowly, keeping a watchful eye on Bellatrix. Her head throbbed with pain. She hadn't gotten very many headaches in her life, but this was by far the worst she had ever experienced. _Is this what a migraine feels like? God, help the people who get these regularly. This is agony. _

She looked about the tent for her wand but couldn't find it. Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve, revealing Hermione's 10 ¾ inch, vine wood wand. "Looking for this?" Hermione felt totally defeated, seeing her only form of protection in the care of her tormentor. "I really don't think that you've earned this," she said with bitterness. "And not just because of your dirty blood." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's wand from her sleeve and twirled it in her fingers. "No, no. It's because you can't seem to be a good girl when you have this in your possession. Attacking me like that. It's absolutely unheard of, you little beast!"

"Because I protected myself?" Hermione shrieked. She tried to stop herself from making things worse, but something inside of her would not allow her to stop. Bellatrix cocked her brow in disbelief at Hermione's nerve and carefully waited for the young witch to dig her grave just a little deeper. "What would you have done, Bellatrix? I cannot imagine you would just stand there and let somebody attack you. Especially if the attack were _completely_ unprovoked!"

Bellatrix opened her mouth to argue, but Hermione cut her off at the pass. "I did nothing to you! You understand that? Nothing! I offered to help you and you accepted!" Bellatrix's nostrils flared but Hermione did not stop. "And yet, for reasons _far_ beyond human comprehension, you think you have the right to wipe your boots all over my backside anytime you want! Well, I will tell you this much, Bellatrix Lestrange. It's complete bullshit!" Hermione was overwhelmed with emotions. Her voice cracked as she spoke. She felt hot tears roll down her neck, but she didn't care.

Bellatrix stood, placing herself dangerously close to the younger witch. "How dare you address me as such, insolent fool!" the raven shrieked. She pressed her wand into Hermione's ribs. "That is not my name, you vile abomination! It's Bellatrix Black! Rodolphus is dead, and I am free! Black!" Her eyes flashed with rage. Hermione could see the witch unravel in front of her, and it was chilling.

Hermione felt Bellatrix's hot breath on her neck and took a step backwards. "I-I didn't know," she said apologetically. She had touched a nerve in the older witch that should have never been touched, and she wished like hell she could take it back. It was too late, though. Bellatrix stepped forward, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye and jabbing her wand back into Hermione's ribs, even more forcefully than before.

"You don't know the first thing about me, swine!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Hermione shrunk back in surrender. The raven was absolutely terrifying in this state. Her onyx eyes locked onto the hazel ones before her. Hermione trembled under the cold stare. There was still so much she didn't understand about Bellatrix, still so many layers of the Death Eater to unfold. Hermione wondered whether such a thing were possible to do.

Hermione noticed the sound of whipping wind outside of the tent. The sounds echoed her internal turmoil and fear. Bellatrix could smell the young witch's fear. Her lips curled into a grin. She backed away, just enough to twirl her wand. The jet of red light smashed into Hermione.

Hermione didn't have to wait to feel its effects. Her skin began to burn everywhere that was being touched by her clothing. She could feel boils begin to form on her stomach and arms. She screamed out in pain over and over. She felt as though she were being boiled alive.

"You should be familiar with this one," Bellatrix spat. Hermione had felt the sensation before, but the pain was so excruciating, she couldn't focus enough to place the feeling. Bellatrix gave her a less-than-friendly reminder. "It's the Flagrante curse. If I am not much mistaken, I believe you and your little friends suffered these exact pains when you so boldly broke into my vault." Hermione remembered immediately. Bellatrix had placed the curse upon every object within her vault when she, Harry and Ron had gone to find one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. When the trio had gotten control of the goblet, their hands had been severely burned and required an inordinate amount of healing.

Bellatrix continued to smile as she watched Hermione writhe under the exceptionally painful spell. Hermione tried to rip at her clothes, pulling her hands away quickly. They burned with every touch of the fabric. She looked at her palms. The skin had already turned crimson. She forced herself to try again, wailing in agony as she grabbed her shirt. In the hardest thing she had ever had to do up to this point in her young life, she stripped the shirt off, wincing as she did so.

Bellatrix gave a little wink at her exposed skin, but Hermione was too distracted to take notice. She screamed even louder as she pushed her pants down, forgetting to remove her shoes. Her feet were already forming blisters, where her socks touched. They felt most painful on the bottom of her toes.. She kicked them off and finished removing the pain causing garment. She was reduced to the undergarments she wore. Her breasts burned and her nipples felt like they were being singed off with an iron. Hermione's burnt hands struggle to unclasp the bra. She shrieked, tears spilling onto her scalded flesh as she finally got both bra and panties off. The intense burning subsided, but she was still left with the pain of the numerous boils that had formed over her soft skin.

She looked at Bellatrix through glassy eyes, silently pleading for the return of her wand. "P-please," she sobbed, "d-don't leave me l-like this!" Bellatrix begrudgingly handed Hermione her wand. The Gryffindor's hands shook as she held it towards her body and began the slow process of healing her wounds. She didn't have enough experience to do it quickly, and she was completely unable to walk to grab anything from her bag that would ease the pain.

She heard Bellatrix move away from her. Hermione didn't look up, trying to focus entirely on healing herself. The process was painfully slow. It drained her of what little energy she had left, trying to soothe the agonizing burns. Bellatrix looked on in mild amusement as Hermione sobbed through the healing spells. After several minutes of struggle, Hermione felt the older witch move close to her. She looked up at her with fear-filled eyes. What more could Bellatrix possibly do to her, short of ending her life?

What Hermione witnessed completely threw her in a tangled web of confusion. Gazing back at her were not the cruel, black eyes that had been there only moments before. They were the eyes she had seen just before Bellatrix had given her the memory of Azkaban. Almost human. Almost sane. Hermione didn't know how long the human eyes would remain, but at least for the moment, she was safe. Hermione returned to healing the burns that covered her stomach.

Quite unexpectedly, she felt tremendous relief on her legs. The burning subsided. She glanced down and nearly jumped at the sight below. There, sitting on the floor at her feet was Bellatrix. She had her wand drawn and was healing the young witch. Hermione cried harder as a flood of confusion coursed through her. She did not argue, as Bellatrix was much more adept at healing than she was.

Bellatrix didn't speak a word the entire time she helped to heal all of the wounds she had inflicted upon the brunette. She finished healing Hermione's legs and moved to her back. The burning sensations slowly began to fade away. In what felt like an eternity, the pains were finally faint memories of the curse that had been placed upon her.

She couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she tried. She looked at Bellatrix, as if to ask 'Why?' but couldn't bring herself to ask. Bellatrix made no attempt to explain her actions. She turned and began to walk towards the back of the tent, set on closing herself up in her room.

"Bellatrix," Hermione called out to her. The Death Eater turned on her heel, looking down, rather than directly at Hermione. "Why did you do it?" she asked, sniffling. In that moment, Hermione didn't know if she was asking why Bellatrix had tortured her, or why she had helped to heal her injuries afterwards.

"I don't know," Bellatrix responded quietly and continued back to her room. Hermione followed after her. She felt so much and she didn't quite know how to cope with the whirlwind of emotions rushing through her. She caught up to Bellatrix before she reached her room, still completely naked.

She grabbed Bellatrix by the arm and turned her around. The dark witch gave her a strange look. "I forgive you," Hermione whispered. _You forgive her? What the hell? Did you miss the last hour of your life? She's right, Hermione. You ARE insane!_

Bellatrix's eyes traveled down Hermione's naked form. It was still a little red, but all of the boils had disappeared. Bellatrix squeezed her eyes together tightly. "You shouldn't," she murmured. Bellatrix flushed. Hermione was instantly distracted by a warm sensation moving low in her belly, straight towards her core. She clenched her fists, trying to fight the pleasurable sensation. Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked at the young witch with a soft smile. The intense sensation grew stronger as Hermione looked into the human eyes. _Not now, please! Of all times, why now? This is wrong. So fucking wrong!_

The brunette couldn't stop the wayward thoughts from creeping through her brain. She wanted to leap into Bellatrix's arms, to straddle her waist, to grind against her with every bit of strength she still had. Bellatrix chuckled softly, as though she knew exactly what was going through Hermione's mind. The brunette squirmed uncomfortably, hoping Bellatrix would see her naked sight and want her just as badly. Bellatrix's eyes found the ground once more. She took a deep breath and walked into her room, closing the door behind her before Hermione could offer any objection.

Hermione shook away the desperate thoughts with great difficulty. As always, the relationship was moving two steps forward and one step back. It was the story of Hermione and Bellatrix's life together thus far. Hermione went into her room, grabbing some comfortable pants and an oversized shirt. She put them on, nervous that they would burn her tender flesh. To her immense relief, they did not. Once she was fully dressed, she moved back into the living room. She didn't want to be shut away in her room. Bellatrix would hide out after this encounter. Hermione was certain of that much.

As she walked, Hermione had to step over numerous pieces of the couch that had been scattered about the floor. When she walked back into the open area, she realized that there were bits of the furniture all over the room. She had hardly noticed them earlier. The couch had been absolutely demolished by the curse. She clutched her wand and cast a spell to put the pieces back together. As she did so, something strange caught her eye.

It was decidedly _not _part of the fabric or cushions. It almost looked like… a sheet of paper. _What the hell?_ Hermione watched in confusion as more bits of paper found their missing pieces and formed into whole pages. She ducked as page after page flew by her head. They looked like hundreds of birds flying about the room. It was quite mesmerizing, if she was honest with herself.

The pages started to race towards one another, binding themselves together. Hermione watched as a thick book began to take shape. A book she knew all too well. It was the copy of Pride and Prejudice she had left outside of Bellatrix's door. She smirked as the book fully formed and zoomed under the couch cushion._ So that's the lump I felt earlier. She was trying to hide it from me! But why the couch? Unless she was caught off guard. _

Hermione realized that Bellatrix had likely been reading the book while she had been away, and couldn't help but grin about it. She walked over to the couch and carefully pulled the book out, just to be sure. Exactly as she had expected. It was the very same book she had given to the older witch. She flipped through it and found a page that had been dog eared. Ordinarily, this would have irritated her beyond belief. In fact, Hermione typically considered it to be book abuse.

_In this case, I will make an exception._ Hermione looked at the page and realized Bellatrix had made it quite far into the text. She had obviously enjoyed the literature, considering how many pages she had read of it. Bellatrix was surprisingly close to the end of the novel.

Hermione thought for a minute and came up with a way to test her theory about Bellatrix's secret. She would, of course, have to wait for Bellatrix to leave her room. There was no telling how long that would take, but Hermione hoped it wouldn't last as long as it had most times. She placed the book back where she had found it and made her way back to the raven's door.

She listened closely for the familiar sounds of an outright 'Bellatrix Breakdown'. She was astonished at what she heard. Silence. Complete silence. Hermione was in a mild state of shock. This was not at all what she had expected to find. The silence was almost haunting. Hermione quickly decided to go back to the living room. She sat in the chair, focused solely on the day's events. Of everything that happened, the thought that was tormenting her was the idea that she had been forced to strip in front of the Death Eater.

_I can't believe she saw me naked!_ Hermione was mortified. She supposed that they were nearly equal, however, when she thought about Bellatrix masturbating in her room. Never mind the fact that the older witch had no inclination that Hermione had witnessed the private event. Hermione purposefully focused on the image of Bellatrix lying in her bed, touching herself. The young witch found it incredibly erotic, albeit a little twisted. She disappeared into her own thoughts.

Once more, she was standing in the doorway of Bellatrix's room. She could hear the dark witch moaning out as she touched herself, her graceful fingers dipping deep inside of the glistening folds of her own sex. She shuddered as she saw Bellatrix's hand lift above her body and slam down on her throbbing bundle of nerves. She watched, rubbing her legs together as Bellatrix repeated the abusive action.

The bright sun lit the tent and Hermione closed her eyes as she relived the sensuous moment. Her imagination ran away with her, and she changed the actual events. Hermione took a deep breath, bravely pushing the door wider. Bellatrix did not hear it as it opened. The Death Eater's eyes were still closed. Her head was tilted back as she thrust deep inside of herself. Hermione slowly crept towards the bed, kneeling beside Bellatrix.

Hermione grabbed Bellatrix's arm, just as she was about to slam it down onto her sex again. Bellatrix opened her eyes in shock. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Mud?"

Hermione gave a smirk. "Oh, I just thought you could use a hand," she purred. Hermione squirmed in the chair as she pictured the scene in near-perfect detail. Bellatrix's countenance change completely. She filled with lust, slowly bringing Hermione's hand between her legs. Hermione moaned as she felt the distinct wetness between the raven's legs.

Her eyes flickered open for a moment, focusing on a dimly lit lamp on the table in the room and the way the light danced across the walls. She allowed the murkiness to engulf her body. Hermione was inexperienced, but eagerly explored Bellatrix's body with wonder. Her fingers circled Bellatrix's clit slowly. The Death Eater groaned in need, whimpering Hermione's name.

Bellatrix pushed Hermione's hand downward, removing her own fingers from inside of herself. She pushed Hermione's fingers into her, guiding them in and out. Hermione quickly adjusted to the pace and Bellatrix moved her hand away. The brunette's breathing grew heavier the more she made the raven squirm beneath her. The feeling was absolute bliss.

Bellatrix cried out as an intense orgasm flooded through her body and Hermione smiled in victory. This was, by far, the most delicious image she had ever conjured.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS=LOVE! It's a true story. So, fill out the box below and let me know if you liked it! **


	12. The Revelation

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A MINDFUCK! IF YOU DON'T GET THE BEGINNING, GO BACK AND RE-READ THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU WILL NOTICE ONE THING THAT GIVES IT AWAY! (hint: its a lamp!)**

**And, as always, thank you to EVERYBODY who has reviewed, favorited, added, etc. etc. You guys have made me so happy! 140 reviews! I am, honestly, speechless. I never dreamt that this story could get that many. So, thank you. I absolutely adore all of you!**

* * *

misswitty: Read closely, you'll find that things aren't always what they seem. Lol.

BrionnaRain14: Thank Buddha you didn't die! Here's your update!

A2463: As always, thank you for reviewing!

imperfectionisunderrated: I fucking love your reviews! They always make me happy! Well, let's see if they are still in character! Hehehe. I particularly loved the various ways I had Bellatrix torture her. Kinda creative, if I do say so myself. Animal paws…you know Bella. She's so… grateful! LMFAO! And fear not, I found it hot as well. What I wouldn't give for those onyx eyes to lock onto mine… I TOTALLY loved the fire thing! Glad you did too! The wanting to have sex thing… well, all will be revealed. And no, they won't be having sex ANYTIME soon! But when they do, the walls are gonna fucking come down! Lol! AND, coming from you that you think the story is awesome… well, it means a lot to me, so thank you! You are freaking awesome!

Raspberryjukebox: No problem! I really appreciate you reviewing, and just want you to know that! So, thank you!

Snorbie: Bella…she's a cruel mistress, what can I say. I hate when people make her go soft after like 3 chapters. I mean, she's a fucking DEATH EATER, not DUMBLEDORE!

Azkainer: I really love writing her switching back and forth! She's constantly in battle! I am so glad you love it!

Guest: Well, all things take time! So, we shall see if she can _truly_ win Bellatrix's heart!

Hanako: OMG, I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! Thank you! It's hard, because so many people are all about that fic, that it sometimes seems like, "Well, shit, what's the point?" But, you have changed my mind on that! And I really appreciate you saying that you like me keeping Bellatrix this way. She is DEFINITELY not going to turn on a dime and become something she has NEVER been! These things take time!

Thompson: God, I LOVED writing the torture methods! So, thank you for enjoying them as well!

RedAngel9: Sorry for killing you with the tension! Hopefully, this will ease that just a little bit! Thank you for reviewing!

Guest: It will take time, but we will get there. Hang in there with me! It WILL be worth the wait!

FourthHallow" Your review fucking cracked me up! I thought it was Bellatrix reviewing there for a second! So, before you come and Crucio me, here is the update! LOL!

iLuvJohnny: Ah, one of the only people who knows what is REALLY going on with this story! Thank you for being the best! YOU ARE THE BEST! Now, let's see if everyone else puts it together! *holds breath*

Vegawest: Wow, to even put me in the same category as TGCWW is a HUGE compliment! So, thank you so much! And thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**_You want a revelation,_**  
**_You wanna get it right_**  
**_But, it's a conversation,_**  
**_I just can't have tonight_**  
**_You want a revelation_**  
**_Some kind of resolution_**  
**_You want a revelation_**

**_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_**  
**_I never knew daylight could be so violent_**  
**_A revelation in the light of day,_**  
**_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_**

_No Light, No Light- Florence and the Machine_

* * *

Bellatrix's eyes snapped open, wide with confusion and intrigue. She sat up in her bed, looking at the dim lamp on the table next to her bed. The little bit of light it emitted was still dancing across the walls of her murky sanctuary. Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden role reversal. For the first time in well over twenty years, the depths of Bellatrix's mind had been invaded, against her will. The thoughts that had just filled her head were not her own.

In no world, real or imagined, would she ever allow the Mudblood to touch her. Nor would she entertain thoughts of the brunette touching her. But it had happened, without warning. Bellatrix had gone to her room and stretched out on her bed in silence. She had closed her eyes, only to find her mind had betrayed her. Her brain flashed with foreign images of herself pushing the young witch's hand directly into her throbbing heat. Bellatrix watched as her own hand guided the Gryffindor's thin fingers in and out of her core.

_What have you done to me, Muddy? Been watching things you shouldn't? Naughty little thing…_

Bellatrix got up from the bed and paced her dark room, deciding what to do about her situation. She could avoid the incident, in which case she might be tormented with these images in the future, or she could confront the youth and try to put an end to it now. She decided to confront the girl and just get it over with. She took a deep breath, holding it in for several seconds before opening her door. Hermione's door was wide open and she was nowhere inside of it. _You better not be gone, little girl._

Bellatrix took long strides, rounding the corner to the living room. To her delight, Hermione was slouched in the chair. Her eyes were closed and she had a large smile plastered on her face. She didn't hear Bellatrix approach and jumped in fright as Bellatrix tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to slow her racing heart. She couldn't believe she had just reacted that way to Bellatrix. Her face turned several shades of red with embarrassment. Bellatrix smirked. Hermione gauged her eyes immediately, in order to know what kind of encounter this would be. Her eyes were still human. Hermione tried to smile, so as not to seem fearful.

"We need to have a little chat, it would seem," Bellatrix answered in a serious tone. Hermione furrowed her brow, perplexed.

"About what?" she questioned. Perhaps Bellatrix was actually willing to discuss the pain she had unjustly given her. As she studied the older witch, she realized that this was not the case. There was something completely different on Bellatrix's mind.

"Oh, I think you already know," she responded with a knowing smirk. Bellatrix stared at the brunette with a penetrating gaze, almost daring her to deny it. Hermione, however, remained genuinely confused.

"As a matter of fact, I do not. Perhaps, if you would be so kind as to inform me, I could offer some insight into the matter." Hermione's mind raced, searching out what Bellatrix could possibly want to discuss. Her thoughts were soon cut off by the dark witch's surprisingly sweet voice.

"You know, it really is quite rude to watch others in the privacy of their bedroom. Especially when you haven't been invited to do so," she said rather bluntly.

Hermione's heart sank like a stone, landing directly in the pit of her stomach. She had been found out. And much too quickly for her tastes. In fact, as far as she was concerned, _never_ would have been too soon.

"I-I," she stuttered, as her brain seemed to forget every word in the English language. Bellatrix smiled and patiently waited for her to respond. "I didn't mean to!" Hermione's voice raised in pitch with every word she uttered. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, not really. I swear! It was an accident!"

Bellatrix chuckled. "An accident? I fail to see how you could witness such a thing, purely by accident. Please," Bellatrix begged, now dripping with sarcasm, "enthrall me."

Bellatrix was right, and Hermione knew it. The entire incident had started out by accident, but when Hermione realized that she had been mistaken, she didn't walk away, as she should have. She decided to give her best effort to defend her actions, nevertheless. "I thought you were hurt, and…" her voice trailed off into a sea of incoherence. Bellatrix waited for several moments for the brunette to clarify her jumbled statements. Much to her dismay, Hermione did not.

Bellatrix cleared her throat, drawing Hermione's attention to the older witch. "So, you thought I was hurt. That much is clear. But what happened after that?" Bellatrix demanded, though in a much more kindly manner than was typical for her. She got the greatest pleasure as she watched the younger witch struggle to devise a way to explain her actions. Bellatrix watched as Hermione squirmed uncomfortably, feeling the pressure of what to say next.

Hermione felt her face grow warm. Her already irritated skin felt ten times hotter than it normally would have under this type of circumstance. "Well, I, uh, checked your door hoping that maybe you had left it unlocked." The look Bellatrix gave her sent Hermione scrambling for explanation. "You have to understand," she pleaded, "the sounds I heard coming from your room were awful! Like you were being tortured! " Hermione shuddered when she recalled having thought that they sounded nearly identical to the noises the young Bellatrix had made while being tortured by her father and mother.

She bit her lip nervously, but continued. "I really thought you were being tortured in there, and I didn't want to you get hurt." Hermione gripped the hem of her shirt, stricken with anxiety. "Please," she said with a whimper, "you have to believe me. I was only trying to help." The quiet statement was followed with dead air. Hermione cautiously looked off into the distance, hoping that if she actually found something of interest to look it, she might be excused from the uncomfortable conversation she was presently engaged in.

The raven leaned her head to the side, not displaying her feelings on the matter one way or another. The air was filled with uncertainty, which only served to make Hermione feel even more awkward.

"Alright," Bellatrix said quietly. "What happened after that?" The Death Eater was determined to get the entire story before discussing anything that had happened to her in great detail.

Hermione turned back, facing the human eyes once again. She trembled and released a breath that she had been holding for far too long. "As I said, I tried to open your door." She closed her eyes for a moment, before looking back at the raven.

"Mhmm," Bellatrix hummed, turning the simple noise into yet another question that begged for more information.

Hermione placed her finger to her mouth and almost started chewing on her fingernail. It had been a bad habit of hers when she was a little girl. She had managed to break it, opting for other ways to deal with stressful situations. She pulled the finger away and clasped her hands together, laying them gently in her lap.

"When I tried the handle, the door wasn't locked." Hermione looks down at her feet, embarrassed. "So I opened it." Hermione shuddered at the recollection. She had never witnessed anything like it. "You were covered in blood!" Hermione started to tear up. She felt as though a hand was wrapped around her neck, gripped by a strong hand. Her throat constricted uncomfortably. "I got really scared. I've never seen so much blood in my life!" she managed as the invisible hand became even tighter around her throat. Hermione realized it was only a matter of seconds before she would start to cry. Her heart raced. She feared the worst from the hands of the Death Eater. Bellatrix remained surprisingly composed throughout. Surprisingly human.

"That still does not answer my question," Bellatrix replied, digging deep into Hermione's recollection.

Hermione didn't want to continue the discussion any longer. Her behavior in Bellatrix's doorway, from that point on, had been completely inexcusable. She felt like some sort of sick pervert already, just thinking about what she had done in the situation, but the prospect of voicing it out loud made her stomach turn in knots. She faltered, working out a way to make it sound better than it actually was. Hermione could find no conceivable way to voice it without sounding exactly like what she was: a peeping tom.

Hermione sighed in surrender. The truth was inevitable, as Bellatrix could find out either way. At least she was being kind enough to let Hermione explain it without any show of hatred. "I almost came in when I saw the blood everywhere," she hesitated, unsure if she should complete the sentence. "Then, I saw the cuts all over your arms, and I knew you had done it to yourself." At this, Hermione's tears released themselves.

She wept quietly, trying to collect herself. Bellatrix looked away as Hermione continued. "But then, I noticed you moving, so I waited to see if you were alright or not." Her sobs grew louder. "I shouldn't have done it, I know that. I should have just knocked," she said, filled with regret. She covered her face with her hands hoping to never be seen again. She forced herself to finish telling Bellatrix the rest of the story, feeling completely ashamed of her actions.

"You started touching yourself…there," she said shyly, "and I just…I completely froze, alright?" She exhaled with noticeable embarrassment. "It was like I was glued in place or something." The brunette searched for the words that would be able to perfectly express how she had felt watching the scene unfold that day. "It was like watching a train wreck," she stated, as though the phrase would explain everything Bellatrix needed to know.

She was wrong. Being from the wizarding world, Bellatrix had never heard this common Muggle phrase before. The raven turned towards Hermione, putting her hands on her hips purposefully. She shot Hermione a disbelieving look. "Well," she countered, haughtily, "it must not have been _too_ painful to watch, considering the way you've been replaying it!"

Hermione gave a quick look of apology. "No, no, that's not what I meant," she clarified. "It's just something people say when they can't stop staring at something and no matter how hard they try, they can't look away." Bellatrix looked confused but when she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by the younger witch. "It's a Muggle phrase." The confusion on the raven witch's face was replaced with understanding and she nodded. _Well, that figures. Leave it to a Muggle to come up with such a ridiculous saying. Who wouldn't want to watch a train wreck?_

Bellatrix was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Hermione's voice. "I swear to you, as soon as I was able, I shut the door and left." Hermione cried harder after she finished, feeling extremely unnerved. Her face burned with embarrassment and guilt.

Bellatrix let the silence hover over the young witch's head for quite a while before she spoke again. She knew Hermione was guilt-laden and found it quite enjoyable to watch the young one squirm.

"I see," she said finally, displaying absolutely no hint of emotion. Hermione felt like the awkwardness would kill her. _Why won't she just say something, already? _ "And what about that little fantasy of yours? The one you just had?"

Hermione's eyes widened. _I really don't want to talk about this right now! _She shifted in her seat, sitting on one leg. Her body tensed as she began to speak. "Well, I assume you already know, right? I mean, you must have been browsing through my thoughts. So, why don't you tell me?"

Bellatrix bit the inside of her lip, showing a hint of agitation. "I would love to agree with you there," she said with a hint of arrogance, "but you see, I didn't tap into your thoughts just now." She stated it as plainly as possible. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You-you didn't?"

"No, I am afraid not. Which means we have a little problem, don't we? You gave me the images, and I wish to know how."

Hermione sat in absolute shock for several minutes. Bellatrix hadn't actually expected her to know the answer, but she wanted to watch her reputedly intelligent mind work it out. "I have no idea," she said. Bellatrix sighed, knowing that the young witch wasn't lying.

Bellatrix rubbed the scar on her palm. "Well, let us hope that you are capable of gaining control over it, as I have learned to do," Bellatrix replied sharply. As soon as the raven said the words, she realized her mistake. But, it was too late. Hermione's sobbing stopped. She looked at the dark witch, who in turn, looked away.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She locked eyes with Bellatrix, searching deep within the dark orbs for the truth.

"Nothing," she answered quickly, breaking her eyes away from the younger witch.

Hermione recognized the lie as it fell from the Death Eater's lips. She had gotten better at reading Bellatrix's face. The young witch let the Death Eater know as much without outwardly saying so.

"I didn't say anything, alright? If you know what's best for you, you will leave it alone."

"No." There was a certain confidant air in Hermione's tone that Bellatrix was not used to receiving. The Raven was actually surprised at the forcefulness that had been used towards her. Maybe it was the human eyes, maybe not- but in that moment, she realized that the Mudblood was sick of playing the guessing games that the Death Eater had always been so fond of.

Her realization dissipated when Hermione's voice broke through once more. "You_ just_ said I should learn to control it… like _you_ have. What did you mean by that?" Hermione's thoughts raced with every imaginable meaning behind the seemingly innocent statement.

As she waited in a silence that she was sure would last her lifetime, the younger witch felt a small bit of triumph rise within. There was something marginally empowering about having Bellatrix on pins and needles; being able to watch the entire spectacle unravel.

The longer the silence dragged on, the heavier Bellatrix's footsteps became as she paced back and forth. Bellatrix was doing everything within her power to avoid the topic altogether. She wasn't ready to have this conversation. At least, not yet. When she was finally ready to answer, Bellatrix could only hope that the slightly vague response would be enough to satiate the young witch.

"When I was growing up, Narcissa, and I were… connected, let's call it. It was as though there was some sort of unbreakable bond between us." Hermione furrowed her brow, puzzled and clearly skeptical. "In fact," Bellatrix said tersely, making sure to emphasize her words, "it is a bond that still exists." She shot Hermione a look, as thought she had just handed over the key to unlocking all life's unanswered questions. Hermione was nonplussed.

Bellatrix let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, let me give you an example that _should_ sound familiar. Cissy and I could imagine things- things that had never happened before- and implant the images into one another's heads as though they were _real_." Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest, satisfied that the revelation of the bond shared with her youngest sister would clear things up straightaway.

To her dismay, the Death Eater did not receive the response she had been expecting. Rather, Hermione looked as if she had just witnessed the Loch Ness monster or the tooth fairy. She wanted to say something, anything, but struggled to find her voice. Instead, her eyes did the talking, revealing a million more questions.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked impatiently. She stopped pacing, positioning herself directly in front of Hermione. The brunette still seemed to be in a mild state of confusion.

"So… what? You're saying we share some kind of bond or something?" She looked absolutely perplexed. She found it impossible to believe that after the tumultuous time they had spent together that there was any way the two of them could share some sort of connection.

"Obviously," Bellatrix snapped, rolling her eyes with annoyance. "Do me a favor and keep up, will you?"

Hermione was too deep in thought to take the jab to heart. "Well, that explains it, doesn't it?"

"Explains what, exactly?"

"It explains a lot of things. Like, why I saved you at Hogwarts, why I can't get you out of my head, why I chose to abandon my family and friends just to stay here with you, when I _should_ have run for my life. Everything."

The Death Eater made no attempt at a retort.

"So, does that mean that you," the brunette paused, choosing her words carefully, "feel the same bond towards me?" The tension of the question reverberated throughout the tent. Hermione looked away, heart pounding in her chest. It was something she had wanted to know and had been too shy to ask. Truth be told, she was afraid of the answer.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. "I will admit that there _is_ something between us. After all, had anyone other than you kidnapped or attacked me, I would not have hesitated to kill them." Her words were spoken so softly that Hermione knew the raven didn't really want her to hear what had been said. "But don't think for a_ second_ that it is the bond you believe it to be," she continued, more confidently. "It is not! This is just some strange anomaly that has happened and nothing more!"

Her words shut down any further attempt at conversation. Tension filled the air like a toxic smoke. The two women remained in silence, breathing in the tension, for a long period of time. Hermione was overwhelmed with emotions. She felt like her brain would explode. Bellatrix, however, remained outwardly emotionless, picking at her fingernails as though nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired.

Hermione looked into Bellatrix's eyes and back down to the ground, sorting out her thoughts. She wanted to ask so many things, but couldn't seem to get her mind to focus on one single question. Eventually, she gathered the courage to speak, and asked the first thing that was clear in her head. "Do you know how it happened? I mean, there must be a reason, right?"

"You must be joking!" Bellatrix answered, making no effort to hide the annoyance in her voice. "After what I have just told you, the only thing you can think to ask is: "How did it happen?" I believe there are far more pressing issues at hand here. Wouldn't you agree?" Growing up in the Black family had taught the Death Eater numerous diversion tactics in dealing with others, much like a politician. Bellatrix had learned that the best way to avoid having to answer an uncomfortable question was to pose another question in response.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied sheepishly. "But, how am I supposed to stop doing it when I don't even know how I did it in the first place?"

Bellatrix took a frustrated breath before responding. "You understand the concept behind '_Occlumency_,' yes? Well, this works in much the same way. You've got to be able to control your thoughts, so you don't go giving them all to me. God knows I _certainly_ don't want to deal with all of the rubbish going on in your head."

Hermione knew, from her dealings with Harry, that becoming an _Occlumens_ was not nearly as simple as the raven had made it sound. She didn't have the first clue as to how she was supposed to be able to keep her thoughts tucked safely away from Bellatrix. And how would she even learn? Who would teach her? Bellatrix had been far too unstable with her moods for the young witch to believe she could actually take the time to teach her.

"I'll teach you." Bellatrix said, as though she had heard Hermione's thoughts.

In that moment, had Hermione been drinking something, she would have choked on it. She couldn't believe the words that Bellatrix had just spoken. The Gryffindor did her best to hide her surprise. She wanted to appear grateful for the unusual offer. She hesitated to respond. "You will?"

The Death Eater pursed her lips. "Yes, though it will likely turn out to be the most irresponsible decision of my life," she retorted with a slight amount of bitterness. "How else would I be able to make sure that this issue is handled properly?"

Hermione's heart beat frantically against her ribcage. There were so many things she still wanted to know. Without any thought, a question fell from her lips before she could stop it. "Have you ever put images into my head?" She immediately wished she could somehow backtrack; take away what she had said. The truth was that she desperately wanted to know. There had been too many strange occasions where her thoughts had betrayed her. Times she couldn't explain, when she longed for Bellatrix with an insatiable desire. And they always seemed to happen at the most inappropriate times.

"And why, exactly, do you think I would do that?" Bellatrix barked. "Do you honestly think I have nothing better to do with my time than to make you think about me?" Hermione felt small instantaneously, as though one wrong move would make her disappear altogether. Bellatrix had a point, after all. It did seem completely out of character for the raven. She had never shown any indication of affection towards Hermione.

"No, you're right. It was a stupid question. I just thought that maybe-"

"Well, you were wrong, weren't you?" the raven snapped, cutting Hermione off before she could dig her grave any deeper. Hermione couldn't help but notice uneasiness in the older witch's voice, though she couldn't pinpoint what it was. There was something slightly off in Bellatrix's response. The brunette had no intention of mentioning it, after her previous slip up.

On that note, the Death Eater stormed out of the tent, without a word. Where she was headed, Hermione could only wager a guess.

_Great, more silence. Well, at least she didn't psycho out on me, this time. That's a nice change._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix roamed the desert, with no plan as to where she was going. She just needed to be alone. Her mind was filled with racing thoughts about what had just occurred. Hermione had asked her too many questions. Questions that she hadn't wanted to answer. Bellatrix realized that her façade was tearing apart at the seams faster than she had wanted it to.

There were certain things she wasn't prepared to reveal to the younger witch. It made her uneasy. Bellatrix didn't like being caught off guard. It felt like poison seeping through her veins. The Death Eater needed a change of scenery and she needed it as soon as possible.

She closed her eyes, deep in thought and rubbed her palm. The only place she wanted to be now was with Narcissa. She needed the comfort of her sister. Throughout her life, Narcissa had been the only person who had ever truly understood her. Her thoughts were only of being in the company of her sister for at least five minutes. She opened her eyes, with a new determination. She wanted out of this place. Now. A huge grin spread across her lips. Her mood, once agitated had shifted. She was genuinely happy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Still planted in the chair, Hermione was also deep in thought. Something had to change about the situation between herself and Bellatrix. The turmoil of their present sitiation was slowly killing the brunette. In fact, her thoughts almost echoed those of the raven haired witch. _We have to leave this place. We have got to integrate ourselves back into society._ She scratched at her scar, thinking of getting away. Thinking of everything she missed.

Hermione missed England. She missed the dismal gray skies, the trees. She even missed the London traffic. But, most of all, she missed the rain. As a child she had always loved dancing in the rain. Sit wasn't until now that she realized how much she missed the simple action. She missed the feel of drops falling from the sky onto her skin, raindrops that soaked her hair and clothes.

It never rained in Namibia. Never. And in that moment, she realized that it was driving her mad. The desert was so foreign to the life she had always known. Namibia and England were polar opposites. In every way imaginable.

Though she was sure she would never be able to see them again, she missed her family and friends. She decided, then and there, that they had to leave. There was only one place she felt that the two of them could go to if they were to have any chance of being safely hidden. It was the last place on earth she could ever have imagined being, and she wasn't even sure it was a true option.

Hermione thought about Bellatrix's prior words, about the bond she shared with her youngest sister. It was, according to Bellatrix, a bond that the two women shared to this day. Could they hide out at Malfoy Manor? Would Narcissa even be willing to allow Hermione to stay in her house? The Gryffindor had never gotten along particularly well with the Malfoy's, on account of her blood status.

Unexpectedly, the feeling of being watched jarred Hermione from her thoughts. She looked up and was startled to find Bellatrix standing in the doorway of the tent. Hermione had not expected her back so quickly. Her hand instinctively reached to her side, feeling for her wand.

"There is no need to pull your wand out. I'm not here to hurt you," Bellatrix said with a laugh. She was in a far better mood than Hermione had expected her to be, considering the way she had stormed out of the tent. Hermione nodded and removed her hand cautiously, placing it in her lap.

"Bellatrix, I need to talk to you about something."

"Very well then," Bellatrix replied, moving towards the couch. Hermione waited until she sat down to continue. She hoped she wasn't having an error in judgment, but the tent was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Hermione felt as though the walls, once a sanctuary, inched closer every day. It seemed to be only a matter of time before she would be swallowed alive in their crushing hold. Not to mention the terrible memories they contained.

"I think we should consider going somewhere else," Hermione said. To her great shock, Bellatrix didn't appear to be at all phased that she was making the suggestion. She merely gave Hermione a curious look. "Well, what do you think?"

"And leave all of _this _behind?" Bellatrix asked, motioning her arms dramatically around the tent. "While I would love nothing more than to leave this decaying pit of hell behind," she said truthfully, "where, exactly, do you propose we go? After all, I'm wanted by more than just the Ministry." Bellatrix was overtaken with laughter. "And once people find out the lengths you've gone to save the enemy." Her cackling filled the air. The idea that Hermione, one of the Golden Trio's finest, had betrayed the wizarding world on her behalf was deliciously funny to her.

Hermione had tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the various consequences she would have to face for her decision to save Voldemort's most feared Death Eater. Having it thrown in her face by the one she had chosen to save only made it that much more painful to think about.

"I-I think we should go to your sister's house," she said apprehensively. Bellatrix smirked.

"Is that so?" Bellatrix asked, with a knowing grin. It had been exactly what she had wanted to hear.

"Do you think she would let us? Would we be safe there?" Hermione was genuinely afraid of the answer. It was the only chance they had of going back home.

Bellatrix seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yes, she would let us go there. Well, me for sure. I don't know if she would house a _Mudblood_ such as yourself." Hermione was slightly hurt, but she knew Bellatrix spoke the truth. "As far as safety goes, _that_ I cannot guarantee. But there is only one way to find out."

Hermione nodded. It was a risk, but one she felt that the two of them must take. "That settles it, then. When should we leave?"

"I have wanted out of this place since the moment you brought me here, Muddy. So, I think we should leave tomorrow."

"Alright," Hermione responded.

She couldn't help but to be filled with trepidation. The two witches were venturing into unknown territory, as far as Hermione was concerned. There was no way of knowing what would be waiting for them at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was sure that she would not be greeted with any kind of warm reception, by the Malfoy's. She was, in their eyes, a Mudblood. Not worthy of the ground that their Pureblooded feet walked on.

Hermione made the best attempt she could to swallow down her fears. She stood up, moving for her room and began packing her things. Though she desperately wanted out of Namibia, she had no way of knowing if the path that lay ahead would be better or worse. Either way, there was no going back.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, HOW WAS IT? REVIEWS = LOVE! So, please, take the time to review in that little box below! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Thanks for all of the continuing support!**


	13. What the Future Holds

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for being patient while I got this chapter ready. I have been so excited to have the two paying the Malfoy's a visit (especially Narcissa)! The time has finally come! So, I hope everyone enjoys the latest addition in this Bellamione saga, and that you will all review and let me know your thoughts. Reviews let me know I am doing something right! And they totally make me smile… for real. Lol. For everyone who has reviewed/favorite/alerted, thank you! I have the best reader's in the world and I appreciate every single one of you!**

* * *

**And now, for some responses to the reviews for the last chapter:**

**Vegawest**: I know! I have been so excited to have them go see the Malfoy's! It opens up an entire world of possibilities for the story. I hope you love it!

**lovelylinda**: I am so glad you decided to review! I have tried really hard to have Bellatrix's integrity as a character maintained, so I am thrilled to know that you think I am doing an acceptable job of it!

**Azkaine**r: I felt this was the best way to explain Hermione's initial actions in choosing to kidnap Bella. I will go into more detail about it in later chapters. Thank you for the review! Much love!

**redsneakers**: Aw, you lost sleep to read the entire story? You have no idea how awesome I feel right now. Pretty sure I could conquer the world at this moment! :D And thank you for taking the time to appreciate what I have done with the characters! You are awesome!

**okasan-reaper**: I just want to say how stoked I am that you took the time to review. I, too, loved the comment about the train wrecks. It's actually one of my favorite lines so far! I am glad you agree. :D

**noobsdog**: Thanks for the support and review!

**iLuvJohnny**: I knew you would be insanely excited that they were going to see your favorite family of all time… I know how much you adore them, and I hope I do them justice as I write them. This chapter is just a small taste of things to come, but I am excited to see what you think about it!

**Raspberryjukebox**: I agree about the tension. I have been trying to keep it elevated just enough to keep Hermione (and everyone else, myself included) totally frustrated! Honestly! These two just need to get a room and have angry sex! LOL

**Hanako**: Aww, this review made me smile like an idiot. Thank you for making my day!

**imperfectionisunderrated**: I will go into further detail later about the depths of their connection, but for now what you see is what you get. Hehehe. I love the idea of the two of them sending images back and for th to one another…. Just random things that pop into their heads. Yes, leave it to Bellatrix to deny, deny, deny when it concerns Hermione. God forbid the she let Hermione know she's been having her own little moments. :D And yes, there is plenty of room in the future for more torture! Oh, and I am supremely happy that you liked the various ways Bellatrix chose to torture her. I wanted to get creative with them. There are so many ways to torture someone, in my humble opinion. And yes, great minds do think alike. Bella wants it, Bella gets it… as always! So now, for Narcissa's reaction… I am sure she would be thrilled to have a Mudblood in the house.

**Charlie-Chopstix**: Thank you so much for reviewing! Yes, I miss crazy Bellatrix too, but I figure it is best given in doses. Otherwise, Hermione might gather her wits long enough to leave and we can't have that happen right now! More will be revealed about their bond, hopefully soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

**Snorbie**: Thank you for always reviewing! I think things can get fun and interesting with Cissy in the picture. I really hope you love this chapter!

**A2463**: As always, thank you for the encouragement!

**Guest review(s)**: Though I don't know who you are, I appreciate you for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me! :D

**The time has come to say 'good-bye' to the desert and 'hello' to the future, wherever that may be! I am excited about the future of this story and where it can go. I hope everyone else is, as well! And now, on to different (and perhaps greener) pastures!**

* * *

_Oh ev'ry foe that ever I faced  
The cause was there before we came  
And ev'ry cause that ever I fought  
I fought it full without regret or shame  
But the dark does die  
As the curtain is drawn and somebody's eyes  
Must meet the dawn  
And if I see the day  
I'd only have to stay  
So I'll bid farewell in the night and be gone_

-Restless Farewell, Bob Dylan

* * *

The desert wind whipped loudly against the walls of the tent as Hermione packed up her belongings. Her apprehension was palpable. The idea of having to go to Malfoy Manor once again wasn't exactly thrilling but it seemed a much better idea than her current situation. The fact was that she desperately missed her home and she would have done anything to go back. If only she had never left in the first place. She didn't like to spend too much time dwelling on how different her life could have been had she just stayed. She knew that she had made her decisions, and it was up to her to deal with them accordingly. Now, she was coping with her latest decision; the decision to leave Namibia to stay with the Malfoy's.

She had never been too fond of the family, nor had they ever warmed up to her. Even if they did allow her to stay with them, Hermione knew it would never feel like being at home. Still, it would be better than staying put. At least she and Bellatrix would be back in England, which was what her heart desired most of all. She wanted the familiarity of being able to open a window at night and see trees in the distance, to hear birds singing. She wanted to swim in a body of water that was smaller than an ocean, to feel grass beneath her toes. Namibia had served its purpose, but it was time to move on, as far as she was concerned.

She turned around upon hearing Bellatrix's footsteps in the hallway. Not surprisingly, the dark haired witch had a smile plastered across her face. "I'm surprised to see you packing so soon," she called out when she noticed Hermione stuffing a folded shirt into her bag. The brunette shot Bellatrix a questioning look. "I was under the impression that you wanted us to stay here forever. You know, build a nice little family together," Bellatrix mocked.

Hermione's face heated under Bellatrix's watchful eye. She couldn't deny that she had secretly hoped for something to happen between the two of them, though she couldn't say exactly what she had expected it to be. It was distressing that she and Bellatrix were still at odds with one another after spending so much time together.

"No," she replied sadly. "I've never expected that to happen."

"Of course you haven't," Bellatrix said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, leaving Hermione with absolutely no doubts as to her meaning. "You keep telling yourself that, Muddykins," she added with a wink. With that, she sauntered into her room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione was a little surprised when the rest of the night passed by in silence. She spent the evening in the living room, hoping Bellatrix would emerge from her cave. She had expected further discussion about her plans with the raven, but there was none. The brunette couldn't stop herself from pacing back and forth. Each time she forced herself to sit back down, she would snap back to reality, only to find herself stalking about the room once more.

It wasn't until late that night that the younger witch gave up on Bellatrix. She ambled to her bedroom to get some sleep. No matter what she tried, she found it impossible to rest. She lay awake, tossing and turning due to her uneasiness about leaving. The night felt like it would never end. She couldn't find a comfortable position on the bed, the room was too dark, her breathing was too heavy, the pillows were too soft. There was an endless list of excuses Hermione conjured to explain her inability to rest.

Unfortunately, all of the excuses fell apart each time she closed her eyes. She didn't want to face the truth and admit to herself that each time she closed her eyes, she was there again. Malfoy Manor. Fear and excitement swirled as one in the pit of her stomach while she relived each moment as Bellatrix's hostage. She could almost feel the cold of the marble floor, it was so real. She recalled the painful sensation of the Death Eater carving into her arm and the way her body had betrayed her with desire afterwards. The feelings that ran through Hermione's body only served to confuse her even further. She felt like she was mentally spiraling out of control.

She tried to remember that the world was a different place the time she had been at the manor. The Dark Lord was still alive, leaving a trail of terror and destruction in his wake. And she, Harry and Ron had no concerns other than his demise and their own survival. She found her present situation terribly ironic. Almost the moment after she had opted to surround herself with Bellatrix's company, if it could be called that, Voldemort had been destroyed. After years of struggle, the war had ended. Given the chance, she couldn't say whether or not she regretted her decisions. It was difficult to know if her quest for answers was worth everything she had given up in the process. Kidnapping Bellatrix had proven more tumultuous than she could have ever anticipated.

In doing so, she had given up the first opportunity for true peace she'd had since she was eleven, only to spend her days living in fear of a different tyrant. It was a cruel twist of fate. The darkness dragged on endlessly as doubt continued to mask Hermione's clarity. When daylight finally broke through the window in her room, the brunette leapt out of her bed without a second thought. She was unable to remember a time she had ever been so grateful for daybreak. For a short while, her mind was at ease. Her initial feeling of relief was soon drowned by her overwhelming uneasiness about the day. Today would decide everything.

She finished packing up the last of her things and left her room, determined to force herself to eat something. Her stomach was turning backflips, so she opted for a simple breakfast bar. Her mouth was unbelievably dry, making it overly difficult to chew and swallow the food. Coupled with the feeling of nausea it gave her, she decided that eating might not be such a wise idea.

Bellatrix walked into the room just in time to catch Hermione spitting out a mouthful of food. The younger witch flushed and she looked away. _Perfect timing, as always, Bellatrix. _To her, it didn't appear as though the older witch had slept at all. The raven's unruly, black curls, if it were possible, seemed to be even more out of control than usual. Her crumpled clothes indicated a night spent tossing and turning. And though her eyes appeared to be tired, her countenance displayed a certain excitement.

Bellatrix eyed Hermione as though she were on the edge of laughter, making her feel even more uncomfortable. She sat across from the brunette and kicked her legs up, resting them on the table. Hermione couldn't help a look of surprise when she saw that Bellatrix was wearing the black jeans she had given her. Hermione couldn't stop herself from noticing how tight the jeans were. Honey-colored orbs slowly made their way up Bellatrix's thighs. Hermione felt her face grow warm with excitement. _If only those legs were wrapped around my waist. Just five minutes, that's all I need. Five minutes. Is she making me think this right now?_ Hermione was lost in her thoughts. A familiar burning grew inside the pit of her stomach, slowly moving lower in her belly. Bellatrix merely looked on with a devious grin._ I don't even care if she's making me think these things. I just want to touch her. Please, Bellatrix. Just let me taste you. I could make you feel so- _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bellatrix purposefully cleared her throat. Hermione's face burned with desire that quickly melted into embarrassment. The soft light of the candelabras flickered across the walls, illuminating the witch's faces in a pale glow. Hermione could tell that Bellatrix knew what she was thinking, just by the arrogantly satisfied look she was giving. They sat for several minutes before the older witch broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I know what you're thinking, Muddy. And the answer is no." Hermione tried to speak, fumbling her words. She made an attempt to feign confusion, cocking her brow exaggeratedly. "Come off it. I don't have to tap into your head to know what you're thinking. It's written all over your face, and I must say, it is a lost cause. Do you honestly think I would allow you anywhere near me?"

Hermione quickly changed the subject, completely ignoring Bellatrix's question. It required no response. "So, I was thinking-"

Bellatrix snorted at the statement. The brunette ignored the jab and continued. "In order to have the best chance of not being seen, I think we ought to leave immediately. It's 6 A.M. in England, right now. The sun won't be up for another hour. If we leave soon, we can get there while it is still dark and maybe remain unseen. It will still be a risk, but it is the best chance we have." Bellatrix took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. She removed her legs from the table and stood up.

"Alright. Let's go then, yes?" Hermione could hear a slight hint of anxiousness in the Death Eater's voice. Bellatrix started towards the doorway of the tent, when Hermione stopped her.

"We can't just leave like this. We need to pack up the tent and everything else to take with us."

Bellatrix's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why? I see no need to waste time packing this up. In case you don't quite understand the concept of going to my sister's estate, allow me to explain. She lives in a manor, as you _should_ recall. Within its walls are divided quarters. We like to call them bedrooms. Bedrooms are places that normal people sleep in, night after night. And that's where we come in." She gave Hermione a smug look, talking to the younger witch as though she were explaining an overly complex theory to a child. "We will each be sleeping in one of her numerous bedrooms. So you see," she said, tapping one of the tent walls, "there will be no need for this canvas prison of yours."

Hermione waited patiently for Bellatrix to finish her condescending rant. When she finished, Hermione took a deep breath and offered her own perspective. "While everything you said may be true, there is absolutely no guarantee that we will be allowed to stay with your sister. We are going there on the assumption that she will offer us asylum. But that is just an assumption. Keep in mind that both she and her husband are at liberty to send us away, at which point, the only sanctuary we _have_ is this prison." Bellatrix made a noise of irritation. "Though, I suppose we could always try to check into a hotel if she won't have us, but I think that's a bit risky. Wouldn't you agree?" Hermione bit her lip to avoid an oncoming grin. Though they were rare in frequency, Hermione loved these small moments when she could beat Bellatrix at her own game.

Bellatrix curled her lip in a half-hearted sneer. "Smart ass," she muttered along with a few other unintelligible words. The raven looked around the tent, as though to survey the amount of work that still needed to be done.

"Very well, then," she said curtly. Her eyes fell on Hermione, who was still seated at the table. "Well? Are we going to get started or should we just sit here all day and _guarantee_ our capture upon arrival?" The impatience in her voice was enough to eradicate Hermione's moment of victory. She jumped out of the chair before Bellatrix had even finished speaking. Without a word, Hermione began collecting things from around of the tent, shoving them into her enchanted bag. She didn't ask the raven for assistance, not wishing to irritate her any further. She needed Bellatrix to be in as good a mood as possible and since they were on speaking terms, had no desire to jeopardize their unspoken truce. It was imperative that the two remain on good terms, should any difficulties ascend with her arrival. Hermione fully anticipated being told that she was unwelcome. After all, she was a mere Mudblood in the eyes of Bellatrix and her pureblood family.

She held little hope that Bellatrix would come to her defense, should Narcissa or Lucius refuse her sanctuary in their home. The Gryffindor's only prospect was that Bellatrix might be willing to inform them that she would not be any trouble. This was also doubtful, taking into account their time together as of late. Thus far, Hermione had tried to give Bellatrix as much space as possible, however, it hadn't always worked out as such. She cringed at the thought of her accidental voyeurism, quickly stuffing the memory away. Had she only known how much she would need Bellatrix in the future, Hermione might have been more careful in her attempts to rescue the dark witch. The brunette had never anticipated such a rapid and dramatic role reversal. And while she hated to admit it, she needed Bellatrix.

Just as Hermione made to take a step, a large pile of things was thrown in front of her and she stumbled to avoid stepping on them. She didn't know how it happened so quickly, but in no time at all, Bellatrix was at her side with all of her belongings. She looked at the pile, surprised. Not only had Bellatrix gathered her belongings, she had also collected the remaining things scattered about the tent that needed to be packed. The younger witch knelt down, making a quick effort to pack everything into her bag, while Bellatrix paced back and forth. The raven haired witch gripped her wand firmly, tapping it against her leg like a drum stick. Hermione had never seen the older witch seem so out of sorts. If she hadn't thought Bellatrix incapable of such feelings, she might have thought that the Death Eater was actually nervous about leaving.

"Hey, uh... everything alright?" Hermione decided she'd better ask, after seeing a stream of sparks accidentally fly from Bellatrix's 'drumstick-wand' to an innocent pillow that lay on the floor.

"Yes," she snapped, tucking her wand into the safety of her sleeve. "Let's just get on with it." Hermione hurried to finish packing, pausing only as she packed the last item. A smile spread over her face as she held the copy of Pride and Prejudice she had given to Bellatrix. Though now was not the time, Hermione decided that if she was given to opportunity to stay with Bellatrix and the Malfoy's, she would mention the book. She was curious to know Bellatrix's reaction. _She'll probably deny reading it. But, at least, I know the truth._

"Alright, I believe that's everything," she said, looking around as she did. Everything appeared to have been packed. "That just leaves the tent and the enchantments," she sighed. Hermione made one last round before following Bellatrix outside. Her hands felt clammy. It was an unfortunate side effect of her current trepidation. The warm air outside was a small comfort in a situation that provided very little. Hermione walked a good distance before turning around to look at the tent. She sized it up, as though it were some sort of conquest. She drew her wand and began the tedious process of breaking the tent down. Bellatrix walked the campsite, removing all of the protective enchantments that had been put in place. When she finished, she assisted Hermione with the tent. With Bellatrix's help, it took no time at all.

As the tent was being packed, Bellatrix's behavior made a noticeable and positive change. She no longer seemed. In fact, she was quite the opposite; all smiles. Hermione was filled with completely different emotions. As she gathered up the remnants of their old world together, a sense of sadness loomed over her. She couldn't explain the sentimentality that she was feeling. It was strange, knowing that she would be leaving the place that had become her home. _Their_ home. Even if it was a broken home.

She took another look towards the dunes and knew that it would be her last. She would never come back again. In less than a couple of seconds her entire time spent in Namibia flashed before her eyes; all of her dealings with Bellatrix, the memories of traveling with her parents, everything. The only thing she wanted at the moment was to have one more day in the desert. One more guaranteed day with Bellatrix, no matter the treatment she received at the dark witch's hands. She was spared any further unhappiness in dwelling on the matter when Bellatrix interrupted her.

"I hate to disrupt what I am certain was a very pleasant thought, but if you don't mind, I would like to get out of this wasteland before it is too late," she barked. Hermione shook her head free of the past and nodded in Bellatrix's general direction. She took a few steps towards the Death Eater and nervously looked into her eyes. "There, there, little Mud," she cooed. "It might not be so bad. You never know, maybe they will take one look at you and welcome you with open arms." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of the older witch's laughter. Her voice returned to a serious tone in an instant. "Now, take your wand out." Hermione did as she was told without protest. "Keep your wand out in case there are any others nearby when we arrive. If necessary, we will fight. I will _not_ be going back to Azkaban today. Do we have an understanding?"

The question was unnecessary, really. Hermione had already drawn her wand, and had begun preparing herself mentally for the unknown. She indicated her understanding, nevertheless and Bellatrix held out her arm. Hermione cautiously stretched her free arm out and latched on to the Death Eater's. Bellatrix could feel the younger witch's fear; she could smell it in the air. Hermione was about to embark on a new adventure, and found that she no longer held all of the cards. The Death Eater could sense the brunette's feelings of helplessness which made her grin even bigger. She inhaled, and the two women disapparated with a soft 'pop.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They landed quite gracefully, since Bellatrix had directed the side-along apparition. The brunette examined her surroundings upon landing, removing her hand from Bellatrix's arm. She kept her wand raised, brandishing her weapon into the darkness. Though she saw nothing of concern, she wasn't about to take any chances. She couldn't identify her present location except to say that she was in the woods somewhere. The cool, England air clung to her body like a second skin. The women were hidden from view with the help of a pitch-black sky.

She jumped at the sound of leaves crunching to her right and moved around Bellatrix so that their backs were touching. Her hand reached behind her, almost automatically, and rested protectively on Bellatrix's thigh. The raven didn't appear bothered by it, or even to have noticed it. She cast a silent 'Lumos,' illuminating the source of the noise.

Hermione released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw that it was only a fox running by. The older witch looked down at the hand Hermione had wrapped around her leg. She removed it in a strangely delicate manner and began walking into the darkness without a word about it. Hermione followed behind her closely, barely able to see Bellatrix's silhouette.

"Where are we?" she whispered, so that only Bellatrix could hear her.

"The forest outside of my sister's estate. We are nearly there." They walked a little bit further before Bellatrix stopped in front of a large clearing. She stayed back, hiding under the forest's thick canopy. Her eyes narrowed, darting around the clearing with hawk-like attention. When she was certain that it was safe, she mumbled something inaudible. Hermione was taken aback as the wrought iron gates to Malfoy Manor appeared in front of her. The gate slowly opened inward to allow the women inside. As soon as they had passed, Hermione heard the gates close and lock tightly.

Bellatrix walked quickly up the long, paved driveway towards the front door . Hermione's heart hammered harder in her chest with every step she took remembering the ast time she had made this walk. She trailed behind Bellatrix at a safe distance, straining her eyes to focus on the outline of the sprawling manor as it came into view. Bellatrix slowed down and Hermione filed directly behind her. The Death Eater pulled her wand out when she reached the front door, and held it firmly against the door. As the tip of the wand met the surface of the door, the talon-shaped weapon began to trace out the figure of a Dragon in bright green flames. When the picture was fully formed, the door unlocked. Hermione assumed it to be a protection set up so that only those closest to the Malfoy's could unlock the doors from the outside.

Before Bellatrix's hand could grab hold of the handle the door cracked open a couple of inches. The faint glow from the candlelight inside poured out of the crack and into the darkness. The only thing Hermione could see was a wand that had been pushed outside and was aimed directly at Bellatrix's chest. An indistinguishable voice came from behind the door, demanding a name and purpose.

"Bellatrix Black!" she snapped. "Now lower your wand or I shall lower it for you!" she menaced. The door swung open a moment later. Hermione couldn't see who was behind the door but Bellatrix immediately lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the figure. Hermione remained hidden in the shadows. Long, blonde locks spilled over Bellatrix's shoulder and Hermione realized it was Narcissa.

The sisters pulled apart, long enough for Narcissa to look at Bellatrix. Though she had only encountered Draco's mother a few times in her life, Hermione could see that she was much paler than usual. Her delicate features appeared aged, and her piercing blue eyes had dark circles around them, from too many sleepless nights. Her face gave away the unmistakable state of shock she was in. She looked at her sister as though she were looking at a ghost, expecting her to disappear at any moment. "I thought you were dead," she whispered with a shaky voice. Tears burned behind her glacier orbs and she struggled to keep them from escaping.

"As you can see, I am not," Bellatrix responded softly, pulling Narcissa close once more. The raven motioned for the Hermione to come inside, positioning her body so that she wouldn't cross Narcissa's line of sight. Bellatrix pulled away when she knew that Hermione was hidden behind her. "Don't cry, Cissy," she implored. Bellatrix used her thumb to wipe a rogue tear off of her sister's cheek. "I'm here, now." Her voice was unusually comforting. Hermione didn't hear any of the bitterness that she was accustomed to hearing in the raven's delivery. It was a side of Bellatrix that Hermione had never witnessed before.

A silent battle began to rage within as part of her attempted to justify her jealousy of the kindness Narcissa was shown.. _You have no idea what Narcissa has actually suffered because of this woman. I can't believe you are so immature that you wish to deny her such a small comfort, merely because Bellatrix doesn't treat you that way. You're acting like a complete lunatic, Hermione! This is beneath you. _It really was, and she realized that she was being irrational. _But still, I doubt she has ever suffered the tortures that I have. She wouldn't treat her sister that way. Clearly_. How she had longed to hear Bellatrix speak to her that way.

"Where have you been?" Narcissa sniffed. Her voice was almost childlike with overtones of abandonment. Seeing the sisters together forced Hermione to retreat into memories of her own family. She felt a pain within that she only felt when she thought of her family, a gaping hole visible just below the surface of her skin. The pain expanded when she imagined having a family reunion of her own and she began to sob. She missed them more than she could ever remember. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. I thought you were-"

Narcissa stopped mid-sentence upon hearing the brunette's quiet cries. She looked over Bellatrix's shoulders for the source. Her eyes trained on a head full of bushy, brown hair. It took her a second to piece together who the girl was. "Bella, tell me you didn't," she gasped softly, deserting the sentence. Her mouth hung awkwardly, unable to look away from the young witch. The Death Eater shook her head in denial of the accusation.

"I assure you, I didn't-"

"Are you aware that the entire Ministry of Magic is looking for her? What the hell were you thinking, Bellatrix?" Narcissa's voice increased in pitch, her eyes still wide with disbelief. She was still overwrought with the shock of seeing a sister she believed to be dead, but seeing her with the missing girl was nearly more than she could wrap her head around.

"I didn't do anything, Narcissa," she said, trying to convince Narcissa of her innocence. "She actually-"

The blonde shook her head, processing the unbelievable situation. "What is she doing with you? Do you even realize what will happen if they find you with her? You're willing to go back to Azkaban for _her_?" Hermione could feel Narcissa's disgust and disapproval as she spoke. The tone was the same one she had heard come from Bellatrix after she had kidnapped her. Bellatrix seemed entirely unphased. She looked back at the younger witch with a shrug.

"You have no idea," she said through clenched teeth. "Things aren't always what they seem. It is a long story."

"I like long stories," Narcissa countered, looking at Hermione as though she carried an incurable illness or might soon do a trick.

"I have no doubt that you will like this one as well, but now is not the time to tell it. I am tired and my only concern at this moment is locating a proper bed to sleep in." Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but Bellatrix spoke before she was able to form an argument. "Now, if you would be so kind as to show us to our rooms, the three of us can discuss this in the morning, as adults." Narcissa looked at her sister sideways. Bellatrix had always been reckless and mentally unstable, but Narcissa decided that the dark witch had finally lost her mind. She had always known it would happen, but never expected it to manifest itself so blatantly.

"The three of us? Bellatrix," she scolded, "you speak of her as though she will not be leaving. You cannot possibly believe that I would allow one of her kind to stay in my house."

Bellatrix gave no indication that she was joking, which only furthered her sister's agitation.

"It's ludicrous! I will not have my home turned into a Mudblood freak show, simply because you've finally lost it! I don't care if you _are_ back from the dead."

Hermione winced at the statement. She could handle the insults from Bellatrix, but Narcissa's words were like ice, burrowing deep into her very core. She didn't say a word as she walked behind the raven haired witch towards the door. She felt defeated. As she had expected, she was being shunned because of her blood status. She had known that Bellatrix wouldn't put up a fight to keep her around but she hadn't expected it to hurt her so deeply. No matter how volatile their time together had been, she honestly felt that it had bonded them together in some manner of speaking.

She nearly jumped as she felt an arm grab hold of her and pull her back inside. She turned around, noticeably surprised to see that it was Bellatrix's hand gripping her arm. The Gryffindor was at a complete loss for words. _Did Bellatrix just stop me from leaving? What is she playing at?_ "You're not going anywhere, Muddy." The raven didn't look at Hermione as she spoke. Bellatrix's ink-black eyes narrowed onto her younger. Her fingers clenched around Hermione's arm, forming painful, red welts.

"Listen to me very carefully," she said threateningly. Hermione's body shuddered involuntarily. The dark witch's voice was laced with deadly poison. "I have spent the entirety of my absence hiding from civilization in a bloody tent, asshole deep in sand, with this Mudblood as my only source of company." Bellatrix clutched the hilt of her wand tightly, poking the tip of it into Hermione's chest as though she were on display. The raven's lethal, crimson lips pursed tightly. "I am in no humor to be argued with, Narcissa."

The danger that lurked in her tone made the blonde witch's hair stand up. Bellatrix released her grip on the brunette's arm and lowered her wand. Hermione absentmindedly rubbed the spots where Bellatrix's nails had dug into her flesh. "The Mudblood _will_ be staying here with me. If that is a problem for you, say the word. We will both be on our way and you will never have to concern yourself with seeing me again." Hermione nearly fainted from surprise. The Death Eater folded her arms over her chest. "The choice is yours."

Bellatrix stood firmly in front of her sister, daring her to argue. To look at their faces, it was difficult to say whether Hermione or Narcissa was in a deeper state of shock. Narcissa never expected to see her sister again, after the fight at Hogwarts. She had resigned herself to the fact that she was dead. Seeing her in the flesh had potentially been the best moment of her life and she wasn't about to give the raven up because of a filthy Mudblood. She turned on her heel without a word of protest and began to walk.

Bellatrix smirked because she knew she had won. She and Hermione followed the platinum haired witch into a dark corridor and up a winding set of marble stairs. Narcissa reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of a door to the left. She opened it and flicked her wand. Several candles flickered to life, illuminating the room in a soft glow.

"This will be your room." She didn't so much say it to Hermione as she did through her. Her face was contorted with disgust. "Bellatrix, I assume you would like to stay in your usual room." She paused as a thought crossed her mind. It was almost too farfetched to believe, but on a day like this, Narcissa didn't want to take any chances. "Unless you are planning on…" She swallowed the sudden distaste that had formed in her mouth. "You aren't sleeping with this thing, are you?" she asked apprehensively. She didn't know what to expect in response.

Bellatrix cackled loudly as though it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Don't make me ill, Cissy! What do you take me for?"

Narcissa sighed with relief. "Good," she said gratefully. She gave Hermione a cross look before focusing on her sister again. "I can never tell with you." She looked Bellatrix up and down, noticing her weight loss, which was bothersome enough, but when her eyes moved down her sister's legs, she gave a look of sheer bewilderment. "What is on your legs?"

Bellatrix looked down in confusion, until she realized she was wearing the black jeans. "What, these?" she said, tugging at the fabric on her legs. "What's the matter, you don't like them?"

"They're Muggle clothes, Bellatrix!" she snapped. Hermione couldn't help her eyes being drawn to the jeans in question. She took a deep breath, distracted by the way they clung to Bellatrix's perfect contours. Her face grew warm as her head filled with deliciously dirty thoughts. Narcissa looked over at the brunette. Hermione was clearly staring at Bellatrix's ass, unaware that she was being watched as she did so. The youngest of the Black sister's was positively repulsed at the hunger she sensed radiating from the brunette. "What has she done to you?" she asked, absolutely appalled at the young witch's behavior. She scrunched her nose in displeasure.

"She hasn't done anything to me," Bellatrix insisted. "The Muggle clothes weren't my first choice either, I must admit. But really," she said, rubbing her ass suggestively so that only Hermione could see, "they aren't so bad. Are they, Mudpuppy?" She used the sickly sweet baby voice towards Hermione, who choked and quickly excused herself to her room. She wanted to be as far away from the two sisters as possible, requiring no further embarrassment.

The room itself was huge. Along the furthest wall was the largest four poster bed Hermione had ever seen, draped with emerald green and black fabrics and layered with oversized pillows. The walls of the room perfectly matched the green duvet on the bed. Hermione was drawn to a large curio cabinet in the corner. She approached it, and noticed several unmarked bottles filled with different colored liquids on one of the shelves. Some glowed as though colorful lights were shining through them.

Hermione couldn't help her curious nature, wanting to know what was inside of them.

"Don't even think about touching them," Narcissa called to her, scornfully.

"Of course not," Hermione responded, backing away cautiously.

"The last thing I need is your dirty hands to be touching my possessions," she said simply before returning to her conversation with Bellatrix. No matter how different the sisters appeared on the outside, there was one feature of their personalities that was identical; a complete disapproval towards others based on an archaic viewpoint of blood status.

Hermione sat on a chaise in the center of the room and began taking some necessities out of her bag. She set them down delicately, so as not to offend the blonde witch. She was fortunate to even have a room to sleep in. While the room was gigantic in comparison to the room she had at her parent's house, Hermione had a feeling that this room was probably the smallest in Malfoy Manor. After all, why else would Narcissa have offered it for her use?

The brunette didn't really care one way or another. It was a place to rest her head in relative safety. It wasn't permanent. The only thing she actually cared about was having a real bath. While she had used a cleansing charm every day on herself, there was nothing that compared to the real thing. She longed for the feeling of soaking in a hot bath, allowing her body to relax completely.

Her thoughts were broken by Narcissa's voice, one more. "If you need anything, call on our house elf, Bilby. He will assist you with anything you may require." Typically, Hermione would have seized this opportunity to spout her beliefs on the rights of house elves and their poor treatment as servants. For once, she resisted. She had an idea of how difficult it had probably been for Narcissa to even offer his services and didn't want to do anything that could be considered offensive.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully. Hermione hoped that Narcissa was able to read the deeper meaning of her words, trying to express her gratitude at having a place to stay from a woman who really hadn't wanted to give it.

The sisters hugged tightly, saying goodnight to one another and parted. Narcissa went downstairs to her bedroom while Bellatrix walked out of sight to her own room. Hermione heard the door close in the next room over and was surprised that in such a large house, Bellatrix's room would be adjacent ot her own... not that she was about to complain. She gathered some clothing to sleep in and exited her room in search of a bathroom. She tried the door across from her room which lit automatically when she walked in.

She gasped softly, in awe of the sprawling bathroom before her. The small entryway opened up into a room larger than Hermione's new bedroom. Intricately carved, white marble stretched from floor to ceiling. There was actually a fountain in the center of the room with a large statue of a woman in a flowing dress at the top. Pale, green liquid with a consistency thicker than water flowed down the waves of her skirt and pooled at the bottom. Hermione reached a finger to touch the strange liquid. It felt like lotion, only silkier, with a blend of intoxicating scents. She rubbed the substance into her hands and noticed that they immediately became softer than they had ever been before. It was like all of the moisture she had lost in the desert was returned, plus some.

The largest window in the room formed a stained glass image of the Malfoy family crest. Directly below, Hermione spotted it. Her entire reason for finding this room: the marble tub. It was long enough to swim in, propped on carved feet and adorned with a dozen platinum handles, all grouped together. One knob was seperate from the others and Hermione tried it first. Water began filling the tub, so Hermione felt the water so she could adjust the temperature. She was stunned to find that it was exactly the way she preferred it. It was the perfect.

The other handles released bubbles of various colors and scents. She found a scent she particularly like, as it reminded her of Bellatrix, and let the purple liquid flow into the tub. It blended with the water, filling the tub with tons of bubbles. She peeled off her jeans and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. She nervously looked around, making sure she had closed the door. Finding everything in order, she stripped off her undergarments and threw them down with the rest of her clothes. She kicked the pile aside, slowly stretching a foot into the water. Never before had she taken a bath and been able to sit in it immediately, until now.

The water surrounding her was a revelation. Her body relaxed in a way it hadn't since before she had gone on the run. She felt completely weightless. The scent of the bubbles invaded her nostrils and seemed to relax her even more. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the tub. At some point, her body relaxed to the point that she drifted to sleep. The feeling of having eyes on her woke her from her peaceful slumber. She turned her head around and found Bellatrix standing beside the tub.

Her automatic reaction was to attempt to cover her naked body from the dark witch's eyes, although it was pointless. All of the bubbles had long since disappeared and the water was almost chilly. She hated being so exposed to Bellatrix, feeling entirely too self-conscience about her body.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, twisting her arms strangely to cover herself.

"Long enough. I trust you slept well?" she asked with a laugh. Hermione was mortified. She wondered how long Bellatrix had truly been staring at her and how much she had seen. Not that it would have been the first time the raven saw her naked, but she was not being tortured at present, and wished that she could shield herself more successfully. The way Bellatrix stared at her began to unnerve her. Even though she was covered, it felt like Bellatrix could see past her limbs, like she was still completely exposed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You must be dying to take a bath. I'll be out shortly." Hermione hoped that Bellatrix would take the hint and leave so that she could get dressed in private. Bellatrix nodded, lips curled into a smile and began to walk away.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from calling out to the raven. "Bellatrix," she said, causing the Death Eater to turn back around.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Bellatrix had a puzzled expression on her face. "Thank you for talking to your sister so that I could stay."

Bellatrix fumbled around with her fingers while she appeared to search for the right words. The smile faded from her face and she looked away before addressing the younger witch. "Do not read things into my actions that are not there. I only did it because it would have been a liability to me if you did not stay here. I can't have you running around on the streets, telling everyone where I am staying now, can I?" Bellatrix turned on her heel and left.

Hermione's heart plummeted. Of course there was a self-serving motive behind Bellatrix's actions. Of course. There always was.

* * *

**A/N: So, the Malfoy dynamic has been added to their twisted little picture. Let me know how you feel about it by filling out the big box over there! Don't worry, it won't bite…hard. :D**


	14. The Protector

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/ alerted, etc.! I really hope you like this chapter, as I did have fun writing it. Ultimately, I re-read it and thought, "Hey, not a bad job, you!" LOL So, please tell me what you think!**

**AND! A very special thanks to EN-KEI for the awesome cover art! You can find her other work on Deviant Art! I am SO in love with the story cover! Bella's ass is PERFECT! *FANGIRLING HARDCORE*!**

* * *

**A2463:** As usual, thank you for reviewing!

**Snorbie:** Hey, there! Thank you for the critique. Whenever I am writing, I like to give a good description in the beginning so that in later chapters if I skip on it a little, everone can still imagine what's going one and what it looks like. LOL. Call it laziness on my part, but there you have it. Hehehehe.

**gothgirl22:** Trust me, it's killing me that they haven't had sex yet either. I think we discussed it privately, but you know my feelings on the matter! :D

**BrionnaRain14:** Girl, you know I love your reviews! LMAO! You are freaking awesome, so don't ever stop being such.

**charlie:** Here you have it: moooore! Lol.

**raspberryjukebox:** I know, I weish they could just have angry sex! Bella is pretty full of shite at time, huh? Lol!

**imperfectionisunderrated:** I wish I could transfer images to other people, hence the idea. How cool would that be? Though, I fear I would abuse the privilege with naughty things, lol. And yes, I do love my torture. I can't help it, it's the best. Fuck the fluffy stuff, give me a whip and I am a happy girl. Hermione ALWAYS embarrasses herself in front of Bella. I sort of imagine parts of her like me in that, whenever I get around someone I really like, I make a total ass of myself, (not on purpose)…. Or, perhaps I just notice those things more because there's someone I like there and I pay more attention to it? I probably look like an idiot all of the time. Hehehe! I love having Narcissa and the other Malfoy's to play with now. Oh, god… let the Mudblood games begin! LOL! Weren't they awful to her? It's terrible and wonderful all in one… I am a fucker, I cannot help it.

**wild artemis**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Charlie-chopstix:** I do love some Narcissa, Cissatrix being my fave pairing. I don't tend to read other Bellamione's right now, while I am writing my story, as I don't want the influence. But, as long as I didn't go anything too cliché, that is wonderful! I would have to hang myself if I did! :D

**jen loves amy:** I will consider you suggestion! Lol! And I am sorry for the wait!

**Hannako:** Trust me, I wish I could update once a week. Things are… difficult at the moment. But, I do try. And, I hope you love this chapter!

**And to my guest reviews:** Though hidden in the shadows, I appreciate them greatly!

* * *

_**this is my skeleton  
this is the skin it's in  
that is, according to light  
and gravity  
i'll take off my disguise  
the mask you met me in  
'cuz i got something  
for you to see**_

-Shameless, Ani DiFranco

* * *

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. She felt like it was the first day of grade school and her mother had just dropped her off. She was completely alone. It was anybody's guess as to how long she had slept, but judging by the weak sunlight that poured into her room's window, she guessed it to be early evening. _So, this is it. This is to be my new life_. She stood, stretching for a few minutes. Her back ached from the softness of the mattress. She had spent way too much time getting used to the mediocre quality of the mattress in the tent. She took her first steps, muscles sore from everything that happened over the last several weeks on the run.

Looking out of the large window by the bed, she noticed an expansive garden with fountains, flowers, and something that looked like a maze leading out of it. Several albino peacocks swaggered about, as though they owned the place. _How absolutely fitting._ _Leave it to the Malfoy's. Only they could find birds that strut about more than they do._ She sat on the edge of the window sill, knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them as tightly as possible. Her ears perked at the sound of birds calling out in the distance and a wide smile spread across her face. _This is_ _absolutely perfect. God, I have missed that sound so much._ For a second, Hermione wasn't thinking about the new, though still –turbulent, life that waited for her just outside of her new bedroom door. The only thing that she cared about was that she was back in her home country and the comforts it provided, like walking barefoot through the grass. Had it been raining at the time, she had no doubt she'd have jumped through the window just to feel it on her skin.

In that all-too-brief moment, someone could have told her that she was on fire, and she wouldn't have been bothered by it. She was determined to look at the bright side of things, especially concerning her new living arrangements. It would definitely be difficult coexisting peacefully with the most entitled wizarding family around, but at least if the taunting got too rough for her to handle, she would be able to evacuate to her hideaway. She felt certain that she would be spending quite a bit of time locked away in this very room, if her earlier treatment from Narcissa had been any indication of things to come. She was entirely thankful for the size of the room, even if it was the smallest in the house. It was infinitely larger than her bedroom in the tent and far more comfortable.

Hermione could not help but to notice a stale smell that seemed to linger nearby. Though she had bathed recently, she took a chance and sniffed herself. The smell was definitely coming from her clothes. She needed to change, immediately. She moved to the chaise, where she had unpacked her things upon arrival and was surprised to find a stack of new, clean clothes waiting for her there. She had no recollection of anyone visiting her room, though she had been far too tired to notice if a train had rolled through her room while she slept. _The house elf must have sent them._

There were several pairs of jeans, t-shirts and blouses. She couldn't help but grin when she noticed a separate stack of several dresses in different styles next to the other stacks of clothes. It seemed to be the only thing Narcissa or Bellatrix ever wore, and she figured whoever had the clothes sent up was trying to send her a subtle hint. Hermione was torn. She wasn't particularly fond of wearing dresses, but knew that the dresses had been sent to her room for a reason.

She decided to bite the bullet, choosing a simple, white spring dress with red flowers. After dressing, she took a moment to admire herself. _Not bad, actually._ The dress fit her perfectly, as if it had been made for her. It clung to her body in all the right places. While she wasn't sure she was quite prepared to venture downstairs just yet, her stomach was growling; she was _exceptionally_ hungry. After several minutes of mental preparation, she opened the door and quietly made her way downstairs. She didn't exactly know where she was going, and hoped to run into one the other sisters on the way. At the bottom of the stairs, she heard the familiar voice of Bellatrix. Though muffled, she knew it was the raven witch. She sought the source of the voice, and found it as she passed by a closed door to the left of the stairwell. Prior experience had taught her not to eavesdrop and she had no intention of doing so. As she passed by, however, she was stopped by the feeling that Bellatrix was speaking about her. Curiosity, as usual, got the better of her, and she stopped to listen.

"Cissy, what's done is done! I cannot change what has happened at this point. It is far too late for that!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to explain this to Lucius? Do you ever stop to think about the lives you affect with your actions?"

"This isn't my fault, Narcissa!" Bellatrix pleaded. "Do you _honestly_ think I meant for this to happen? It is my only option! And as for Lucius, you tell him the truth! That she has to stay!"

"I sincerely doubt that Lucius is going to be as understanding as I have been, Bellatrix! It is high time you took responsibility for your actions! This _is_ your fault, and you know it! Deny it all you wish, but none of this would have happened had it not been for your thoughtless choices regarding that beast!" Bellatrix started to say something, but stopped immediately. Then, there was silence. Hermione strained her ears to make sure she wasn't missing something being said.

"How could you be so stupid?" Narcissa finally asked. Her tone was one Hermione was thrilled to not be on the receiving end of.

"If you think I haven't suffered enough for this, you are quite mistaken!" Bellatrix sounded genuinely upset at this admission, as though there were several things left unsaid. More silence. The air was thick, while Narcissa worked things out in her mind.

"Oh," Narcissa said finally, as realization swept over her. Her attitude seemed to have changed completely. "You mean that's the reason that he-"

"Yes," Bellatrix said sadly. Hermione wished more than anything that she knew what the sisters were talking about. She felt that if she only knew, so much could become clear to her about everything. As she stood by the door, she realized that she had been biting her lip, as a metallic taste filled her mouth.

"You cannot imagine the torment I endured, Cissy."

Hermione could hear the anguish in the Death Eater's words. She was filled with confusion and intrigue, and decided it would be best to leave the scene of the incident and act as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. She moved away from the door, in search of the kitchen and safety. Bellatrix and Narcissa couldn't know that she had overheard the conversation. The hallway was dimly lit by several candelabras. She noticed a door across from the room that the sisters were in. She gasped softly when she noticed that the room was lined with bookshelves that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. _This is the most perfect room I have ever seen in my life. I am definitely going to be spending most of my time in here if I am allowed. _

She walked towards the entryway, stopping when she heard the door handle turning. She quickly turned away and started back up the stairs. She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew she couldn't be seen by anybody outside of the Malfoy's. She did her best to be quiet, but stopped halfway up the stairs when a familiar, drawling voice sounded.

"You! Stop right there and show yourself!" Lucius Malfoy commanded.

Hermione's pulse was raging. His voice had always given her the creeps and today was no exception. Her hairs stood on end. She turned slowly to face the man she had always loathed. Lucius gripped his serpent head cane tightly, as though he had seen a ghost. Hermione hadn't taken the time to think about the fact that she was one of the most sought after people in the wizarding world. Since she had gone to the Weasley's and been seen by Molly and Ron, everybody knew that she was still alive and well. "Granger?" He was filled with more than just surprise. There was noticeable disdain in the simple question. Hermione nodded slowly. "What are you doing in my house?" he growled.

She didn't know what to say. Narcissa had obviously avoided sending him word of her arrival. Hermione imagined that it would have been too dangerous to send such information by way of owl, should it fall into the wrong hands. "W-well," she stammered, unsure of whether or not it would be appropriate to address him by his first name. "Your wife," she said, tilting her head towards the room that both women occupied. She failed to make it any further with her explanation. Lucius stormed towards the door. He didn't bother to knock, pushing the door open with little grace.

"Narcissa, what the bloody hell is she-" he stopped, apparently noticing the raven haired witch. "Bellatrix! What in the name of Merlin? I saw you! You, you were-"

"Dead?" Bellatrix responded, finishing the statement for him. "Yes, that seems to be a common misconception going around these days." Hermione could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "As you can see for yourself, I am perfectly alive, Lucius." Hermione could actually hear the disgust in the dark witch's voice as she said Lucius' name and privately, she was filled with some sort of satisfaction at knowing there was another person in the world, other than herself, that Bellatrix held in such contempt. It was even more satisfying to know that it was someone she disliked as well.

"Well, that certainly is a shame!" Lucius countered, haughtily.

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded, "How _dare_ you say such a thing? Whether you like it or not, she is my sister! And I will _not_ stand by and allow you to speak to her in such a manner!"

Hermione almost expected Narcissa to force Lucius into an apology. To her great surprise, Narcissa did not. The young witch was still standing on the stairs, peering over the railing. She could plainly see Lucius' frustration at being chided by his wife in front of others and she found it telling when Lucius didn't argue his position any further. In that moment she realized who really ran the household and felt slightly less nervous about her future in the Malfoy household.

"What is the meaning of this, Narcissa?" Lucius huffed. "I will not have this _filth_ staying in my house!" He paused, his eyes darting towards the stairwell. "And for once, I am not referring to your sister!" Lucius spat. He looked in Hermione's direction to reiterate his point, giving a nasty scowl, before looking back to his wife. His face flushed in anger.

"Lucius, you don't-" Narcissa started.

"If it isn't _too_ much to ask," he said sardonically, "I would like to know what the hell the Mudblood is doing in my home!" He slammed his cane down onto the marble floor as he spoke. "You cannot possibly expect that I will turn a blind eye to her presence, Narcissa. I will not allow it!"

"For starters, Lucius, this is _our_ home. Don't forget that!" she said dangerously. Lucius looked down at his shoes. "And yes, you _will_ allow it," Narcissa continued. "You do not understand the particulars of the situation. I will explain it all to you in private!" Narcissa responded.

"Frankly, I don't care what the so-called particulars are!" he responded, looking back up at his wife. "Are you aware the danger this places us in? Have you even taken the time to think about that? I barely escaped getting thrown into Azkaban after the war and now this?"

Bellatrix cut in quickly. "_That_, Lucius, is the _true_ shame." The sound of her cackling echoed through the hallway, filling Hermione's ears.

Lucius either didn't care about what she had said, or was too flustered to respond to the raven's taunting. "The whole of the wizarding world is searching for her! How many times has the Ministry come here looking for something to hang me with? If she is found here-"

"She won't be found, Lucius. Do you honestly believe that anyone will come looking for her here, of all places?" Narcissa asked in disbelief. "Why would they? There is absolutely no reason to believe that she would be in our home. I assure you, it is quite safe, my love." Lucius was silent for a moment, taking time to contemplate the new set of circumstances that he found himself in. "As I said a moment ago, this is a matter that is not presently up for discussion. When we can have a moment in _private_, the subject may be discussed further," Narcissa said firmly, ending any further remarks from Lucius.

Lucius stalked away to his study, presumably to fume in seclusion. Hermione didn't know if it would be better for her to go back to her room or stay put on the stairs. Narcissa appeared in the doorway, in emerald, satin robes. _T__oo late to leave now. I should have gone when I had the chance._

"My sister has informed me of your prior living arrangements. As such, I can only assume that the two of you are hungry. I doubt either of you have had a proper meal for some time," she stated looking back into the room at Bellatrix.

"Yes, th-" Hermione started, hesitantly.

Narcissa took no notice that she was still speaking and interrupted her. "Bilby will fix you something." With that, she began to walk towards Lucius' study.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Hermione said gratefully. Narcissa turned back, facing Hermione.

"Do not think for a second that I enjoy your being here. It is only because of my sister that I allow you to stay." Her fists clenched at her sides. "You will always be a disgusting little Mudblood to me, no matter what _she_ has to say on the issue." She exited without another word and slammed the door to her husband's study behind her.

_No matter what she has to say on the issue? Has Bellatrix actually said something… nice about me? It can't be. She would never…_ Hermione knew how impractical of her it was to believe such a thing, but her heart leapt just a little at the off-chance that it might have actually happened. She couldn't understand why, but her stomach was turning with the knowledge that any second, Bellatrix would be coming out of the room to meet her. She had already spent so much time in the older witch's presence but still, the very idea of her made the brunette nervous and excited beyond belief. Hermione walked back down the stairs and waited for the raven haired witch.

Bellatrix appeared in the doorway, wearing her typical skirt and corset combination, looking unbelievably good. She eyed Hermione's dress up and down, making the brunette exceptionally uncomfortable. _What is she staring at? Just say something!_ The raven gave a barely noticeable smirk. She merely grunted in Hermione's direction and started walking to the dining room. Theyounger witch followed her without a word.

"Bilby!" Bellatrix shouted as she sat at the extended dining room table. The little elf appeared a second later with a soft 'pop.'

"How can Bilby assist Mistress Bellatrix and Mistress' friend?" Hermione smiled on the inside at being referred to as Bellatrix's friend, even though she knew the Death Eater didn't think of her as such. Still, Bellatrix didn't correct the elf.

"Bilby, we wish for you to make us something to eat," she said in an uncommonly gentle fashion. The little elf nodded and Bellatrix looked in Hermione's direction.

"And what would Mistress Bellatrix and Mistress' friend be eating tonight?" Hermione was practically salivating at the idea of real food. It had been well over a month since she had even entertained such an idea.

"Well, don't make him stand there forever, stupid girl! Tell him what you want!" Bellatrix said, her voice returning to its usual state of disapproval.

Hermione grew flustered and she said the first thing that came to mind. "Bilby, may I please have some curry?" she asked quickly.

"Bilby would be happy to make Mistress' friend curry," he said with a kind smile.

"And you may call me Hermione, Bilby," she added.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione. And what would Mistress Bellatrix be having?"

"I would like a fry up, please," Bellatrix said. Hermione was shocked. She didn't even realize Bellatrix had ever heard the word 'please' before.

"Bilby is happy to serve Mistress Bellatrix and Mistress Hermione!" the little elf squeaked.

"Thank you, Bilby," Hermione and Bellatrix said in near-unison. It was strange to hear Bellatrix be so gentle with the elf. It was a side Hermione liked very much and wished she had seen more of in her time with the Death Eater. The elf disapparated, leaving the two women on their own. Hermione desperately wanted to ask questions about what she had overheard, but resisted, knowing she was far better off leaving well enough alone. She could only hope that the answers came in time.

Ever the observant one, Bellatrix cut short one of the small pleasures Hermione had allowed herself. "My sister assumes that because I fought for you to stay here, there is something between us. Or at least some sort of feeling on my part." The raven haired witch made a noise of frustration, tapping the table with her fingers. "How could anyone feel something for a dirty little beast like you, though?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. _I really thought we were beyond this._

"Oh, don't take it so personally, Mud!" Bellatrix said flippantly.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, clenching her eyes shut. _Did she honestly just say that? She really is fucking insane. _"How could I not take it personally, Bellatrix? There is no other possible way _to_ take it! It is one of the most offensive things you could possibly say to me!" Her face grew red as she spoke. "You know, I _really_ don't understand you sometimes!"

Bellatrix merely shook her head as though Hermione were acting like a small child. Minutes passed by without a sound from either woman. After a while, just as it always had been at Hogwarts, plates of food appeared on the table. The smell of Bellatrix's bacon and eggs filled Hermione's nostrils and she wondered if she had made the right decision in her choice for dinner.

"This certainly is a nice change from the scraps we have been forced to eat, wouldn't you say?" The raven asked, nonchalantly.

_Is she really trying to make small talk? After what she said earlier_? Bellatrix was, honestly, the most infuriating creature Hermione had ever encountered. She couldn't understand why, of the billions of people on Earth, she had to be drawn to the most schizophrenic one of them all. _Whatever._

"Yes, it certainly is," Hermione said quietly, taking a bite of her curry. Truth be told, it was the best curry she had ever tasted in her life.

"Oh, come now. You aren't still mad, are you? It was just a joke," Bellatrix said with surprise.

_How do you even deal with someone like her? She doesn't get it and she never will!_ "That isn't a joke, Bellatrix. It isn't as though I chose to be Muggleborn! I was born this way and there is nothing I can do about it!" Hermione was genuinely hurt and she didn't even know why. After all of this time, she had come to expect nothing less from the Pureblood. "The worst part is that you truly mean the things that you say."

Bellatrix couldn't deny it. It had been ingrained in her from an early age. Bellatrix took a deep, seemingly pained breath. "Listen, Granger." Hermione actually choked on her curry. Had she heard right? Had Bellatrix actually addressed her by her name? It was too much to be believed. Had it not been for the telling look on Bellatrix's face, Hermione would have thought she had dreamt it.

"You have to understand something," Bellatrix continued. The Death Eater was noticeably uncomfortable, and Hermione quickly realized that her reaction hadn't helped any. Bellatrix had said her name in a near-whisper hoping that the brunette could pass it off as a mistake. But she didn't. She had heard correctly. In that instant, everything Bellatrix had said prior flew out the window. Hermione felt as though she were flying. Not once had Bellatrix addressed her by a name that wasn't derogatory. It was all she had to keep herself from smiling, lest the raven withhold such a common courtesy in the future.

"As you were not raised in a Pureblood family, you cannot possibly understand the ways of our world. You have no idea what it entails." Hermione wanted, more than anything, to tell Bellatrix that she _did_ understand. She had seen Andromeda's scorched position on the tapestry at Grimmauld place, she knew the consequences of associating with someone not born of so-called Noble birth. But she decided against it. This was not an appropriate time to spout her opinions on a lifestyle which she hadn't actually lived, and she knew Bellatrix would shut down immediately if she tried to. She was being offered a rare glimpse into the inner workings of the raven haired witch and if Bellatrix actually wanted to talk to her, without slinging insults, Hermione wanted to hear everything the woman had to say.

"I know," she said gently, trying to contain her excitement, "but I want to."

"There are certain actions that are absolutely unspeakable in Pureblood families; things that one would rather be dead, than to even _think_ of doing. Associating with Mudbloods is one of them," she said tilting her head towards theyounger witch. "I presume you recall the memory I shared with you about my childhood friend, Elizabeth?"

How could Hermione forget? The jealousy she had felt was unparalleled. She nodded, feeling the familiar hurt rise once again at just the thought of the two girls together.

"What I didn't show you then was that" she paused, noticeably forming the words in her mind. "Elizabeth and I became close. Very close. We eventually became lovers." _I knew it. I hate that girl!_ Hermione tried not to show her discomfort at the admission. She had assumed but having it confirmed stung. Elizabeth wasn't even a witch. She was a Muggle! How could the Death Eater be willing to involve herself with a Muggle but refuse to show Hermione, a witch, the slightest bit of kindness? "I know what you are thinking. Yes, she was a Muggle." Hermione took another bite of her curry to distract herself from giving away any more than she already had. "I knew, of course, that I wasn't supposed to associate with Muggles, but at the time, I didn't care. Much like today. I loved her and she loved me. In my eyes, that was the only thing that mattered."

Hermione felt things coursing through her veins she couldn't even begin to describe. _It isn't fair! She took what should have been mine! Why not me? Why waste it on her_? Hermione wanted to scream. Her blood was boiling, though one would not have been able to tell from her outward appearance. Her face, instead, showed nothing but kindness and compassion.

"For two years, we were intimate," Bellatrix sighed longingly. "I thought we would be together forever." She laughed the way one does when they say something that is foolish, naïve. There was a lengthy silence, as Bellatrix seemed to disappear into her memories.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Hermione felt like some sort of masochistic stalker. She needed to know every painful detail, if only to make herself feel better at Bellatrix's expense, at her loss of something she once loved. It was wrong, of course, but Hermione couldn't be bothered to care. She needed it.

"We were found out. Needless to say, the punishment I showed you in that memory paled in comparison to what I received when my parents found out." Hermione shuddered, finding it hard to believe that anything could have been worse than what she had seen. "My parents actually had to have private doctors come to the house to keep me alive. It took over a month for me to fully recover, at which point, it happened all over again." Bellatrix closed her eyes tightly, as though feeling the pain once more. "It went on and on like that for months. I actually feared getting well," she said in a whisper, "but I learned."

The demons Hermione had seen after Bellatrix had shared her memory of Azkaban surfaced once more. Bellatrix shook uncontrollably, dropping her silverware to the floor. Her eyes were lost in the recollection of her past and Hermione was absolutely terrified.

Out of instinct, Hermione jumped from her seat, rushing to the Death Eater's side. She wrapped her arms around Bellatrix like a protective blanket, pulling her close. Hermione rocked her back and forth, as a parent would a scared child. Bellatrix collapsed against her chest, tears streaming down her face. "How could you do it to me? How could you do it to me?" Bellatrix repeated asked the question to an invisible being, like a mantra.

"Shh, shhh, I've got you. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." The brunette was nearly in tears as she consoled Bellatrix. "Shhh. I'm here. I'm here," Hermione whispered in her ear. She ran her fingers through Bellatrix's wild, shadowy curls, rubbing her head to calm the older witch. She didn't know what else to do. Hermione nearly jumped in shock when she heard a voice come from the doorway behind her.

"What did you do to her, filth?!" In a fraction of a second, Narcissa was at her sister's side, shoving Hermione out of the way and taking her place. The blonde held onto her sister as though her life depended on it.

"I-I didn't do anything! I was just trying to help! " Hermione pleaded.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BITCH!" she screamed, scaring Hermione more than Bellatrix ever had. The brunette ran. She nearly tripped going up the stairs. She caught herself at the last moment and ran to the security of her room. She was filled with panic over Bellatrix's present state of mind. She realized that her sister was likely far more capable of handling the situation, but it didn't help to ease her mind. She just wanted to know that the raven was okay.

The guilt she felt was incalculable. _I can't believe I wanted her to feel that sadness. I pushed her to that place. This is my fault, and now I can't even make sure she is alright. Shit, Hermione. What were you thinking? Just when you were making some actual progress with her!_

Hermione felt as though she had spent an eternity fretting over Bellatrix's status. She paced the room like a prisoner in a cell. When she heard the handle of the door turn, her heart raced. She wanted it to be Bellatrix. She needed to know that she was okay. Unfortunately, Bellatrix did not appear. Her eyes trained on the long, blonde locks of Bellatrix's sister. Fury laced Narcissa's typically delicate features. Her eyes burned with the same level of rage they had when Hermione had last seen her. The brunette stood to meet her.

"Is she going to be-"

Hermione felt a sharp pain spread through her cheek as Narcissa slapped her square across the face. Her face burned immediately, and the younger witch placed her palm against it, hoping to sooth the stinging sensation. Narcissa pulled her wand and aimed it straight at Hermione's chest.

"I don't know what the fuck you are on about, but you stay away from my sister! She has suffered quite enough without you making it worse!" Narcissa's nostrils flared as she spoke. "I will not have her poisoned with your dirt any further! Do I make myself clear?" she growled. Hermione had never seen her so furious. Narcissa Malfoy had always been the picture of poise and perfection. It was unnerving to see the woman in such a state, especially as she glanced at the wand directed at her.

"I didn't do anything to her! She opted, of her own accord, to tell me something personal. It is not as though I asked her to tell me something that would make her fall apart like that!" Hermione grew more flustered with every passing second. "I'm not some sort of monster, Narcissa! I would never wish to hurt her!" Hermione burst into tears. "Why would you think that?" she sobbed. "Did she tell you that I did it to her?"

"No," Narcissa said tersely. Hermione tried, very unsuccessfully, to control her outburst. "She didn't have to, though. She gave me the same story that you have, but I know her better than you ever will. I know that this is your fault, one way or another; whether either of you will ever admit to it or not!" Hermione was stunned. How could this be happening? Bellatrix had completely confirmed her version of events and still, Narcissa was prepared to attack. She tried to see things from the platinum witch's point of view. Bellatrix was, after all, her sister, and Narcissa _had_ just found her having a complete mental breakdown with no explanation as to why. It was understandable that she would blame the only other person in the room.

Hermione calmed her erratic emotions enough to speak steadily. "I understand where you are coming from, I do. She is your sister and you love her. It is only natural that you wish to protect her. But please, if you know nothing else of the situation, know this: I want to protect her just as much as you do." Narcissa scoffed at the notion, but Hermione continued, unaffected. "I gave up everything for her, Narcissa! Do you realize that? My family, my friends, my future, all of it! Simply because I wanted her to live. Because I wanted her to be safe!" Hermione struggled to hold her tears back. "You may not like it, but if it weren't for me, Bellatrix would have died during the final battle." Narcissa grimaced at the thought, so Hermione reiterated her point. "Molly Weasley _would_ have killed your sister!"

Narcissa seemed to be struck dumb with the realization. She hadn't actually taken the time to think about the real reason her sister was still alive. Both women turned to the door when they heard footsteps in the hallway. Bellatrix passed by, eyes red and face stained with angry tear tracks. Narcissa seemed to forget her ongoing rift with Hermione and ran to be with her. As she did, Bellatrix stopped in the doorway, looking at Hermione, She gave a look neither angry nor irritated. It almost looked apologetic.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist, looking back at the brunette as if daring her to say a word.

"It's not her fault," Bellatrix mumbled, allowing herself to be led to her bedroom. Hermione went to the doorway, faced with the women's backsides. As they turned into the raven's room, she closed her door, a mess of confusion. She had never expected the experience at the Malfoy's to be easy, but the evening's events had been more than she could have ever anticipated.

* * *

**Alright, as always, show me some love and review! Love, hate, or indifferent!**


	15. Boundaries

**A/N: I am not posting responses to reviews right now, as I just wanted to make sure this chapter was available to everyone. Thank you to EVERYONE who as reviewed/faved/alerted…. You guys are the absolute best!**

**And, a really quick bit of information... Labyrinth gardens have been around since ancient times. During the 19th century, they re-gained popularity as a means of entertainment. The host of parties often relished coming and "rescuing" their lost visitors from their labyrinth gardens. They have also been used as a point of contemplation and relaxation. I have been obsessed with labyrinths since the movie came out with David Bowie, and I couldn't resist placing one in this story. I want one really badly..**

* * *

**_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_**  
**_And wouldn't you love to love her?_**  
**_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight_**  
**_And who will be her lover?_**

**_All your life you've never seen a woman_**  
**_Taken by the wind_**  
**_Would you stay if she promised you heaven?_**  
**_Will you ever win?_**

-**Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac**

* * *

Six days had passed since Hermione's arrival at Malfoy Manor, five of those spent in the seclusion of her room. She hated having house elves attend to her every need, but it seemed the only reasonable way of avoiding Bellatrix. The last five days had sent Hermione spiraling back to her time in the desert. The loneliness was becoming unbearable, silently suffocating her. The walls began to close in on her, holding her sanity hostage. It was never supposed to be like this. She had come to England to forget these feelings; to escape. Unfortunately, the only thing that had changed was the scenery. Everything else remained painfully unaffected.

It was as though Namibia had followed her, haunting her hopes of serenity, and multiplied in its efforts to drag her down. In Namibia, Hermione only had the hatred of the Death Eater to deal with. Here, she had the entire Malfoy family to contend with. She needed to get out of her prison. She had spent the better part of the week looking out of the window, longing for fresh air and freedom. Her needs finally became too great. Filled with trepidation, she decided to leave her room.

Bellatrix had shuffled by earlier and Hermione had heard nothing since. She cautiously cracked the door open and scanned the dark hallway for movement. Finding none, she crept down the stairs, noiselessly. Hermione heard Narcissa and Bellatrix's voices in the library and quickly raced to the door. For once, she wasn't concerned with what they were saying. The only thing she wanted was freedom. Her heart raced at the idea of being discovered. Though she assumed him to be at work, Lucius could appear at any moment. Her biggest concern, however, was Draco. Hermione had yet to see the youngest Malfoy, and dreaded their first encounter.

She opened the door and smiled as the afternoon sunlight kissed her face, enveloping her in a warm blanket. Making her way to the sprawling lawn, she looked like a prisoner that had just been released from jail. Her breaths were long and deep as she inhaled and savored the first bits of fresh air she'd had in almost a week. She stretched her arms out, clasping her eyes shut, and spun in a circle. The fresh air and sunlight was intoxicating. She tilted her face up towards the sun in silent reverence, feeling freer than she had in months.

Hermione jumped as something large moved to her left, and grabbed her wand out of instinct. She had been on the defensive far too long to take any chances now. She turned quickly, wand brandished and laughed at herself, realizing that her enemy was one of the albino peacocks that roamed the gardens. She lowered her wand and leaned down to get a closer look at the bird. As she did, a voice sounded behind her; one she hadn't heard in quite some time.

"Finally decided to mingle with your own species, Granger?"

She turned towards the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. His hair was longer than Hermione had ever seen and she noticed dark rings around his eyes. He looked tired and, in a strange way, lost. Draco looked different. The only thing that appeared unchanged in his appearance was his clothing. Dressed in black, he looked every bit the prominent Pureblood he had been raised to embody.

"Draco," Hermione said curtly, ignoring the jab.

_Wonderful. The last person in the world I wanted to see. I just want to be alone… Well, I wouldn't mind spending time with Bellatrix. Then again, given her mood swings, I might not want her around either._

The smug look on Draco's face made Hermione wish she could punch him in the face again. She truly felt that she could do a better job, given another opportunity. If it wouldn't jeopardize her situation, she might have actually done it. She was lucky Narcissa allowed her to stay at all, though it was only at Bellatrix's insistence. Hermione questioned the raven's true motives in fighting for her so fiercely. Maybe she was reading too much into it, and Bellatrix was honestly just worried about being sold out and arrested. Hermione would have given anything to know the truth.

"I should warn you," he said in a low voice, "if you touch a single feather on any of those birds, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"I'll keep that in mind," she responded snidely. She looked over his shoulder, into the distance, wanting the awkward encounter to be over already.

"So, you kidnapped Auntie Bella?" he asked with a chuckle. "I never figured you for the crazy type, Granger. Obviously, appearances can be _quite_ deceiving." Hermione wasn't in the mood to discuss this and certainly not with Draco. She turned away, hoping to end any further exchanges. She barely made it a few feet when his pompous voice rang through the air.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you, _Mudblood_," Draco called out to her. "You won't last more than a week." His tone was icy, unforgiving. He was so much like his father, it was unnerving.

Hermione kept walking. She wasn't the mood for an altercation with the world's biggest prat and refused to let him ruin such a beautiful day. She walked through the largest rose garden she had ever seen, towards a row of trees. She could see the tall hedgerow of the garden labyrinth between the tree trunks and was reminded of her fourth year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The way that the bushes were cut looked eerily similar to the labyrinth that had been created for the final challenge of the tournament. The only difference seemed to be that this garden labyrinth was formed in the shape of a circle.

She was painfully reminded of the fact that it was that very challenge that caused the death of Cedric Diggory. She hadn't been exceptionally close to the young boy, but it was one more reminder of the death and destruction that Voldemort had caused. Cedric was one of many that had perished under the Dark Lord's path to power. It broke Hermione's heart to realize that she had left so quickly and hadn't even been around to attend the funerals of those she had once been closest to. She couldn't imagine that any of them would ever have treated her with such disrespect.

She thought of the members of the Order who were gone now. It struck her that the late night talks she had once shared with Tonks would be no more. Even if she could reintegrate into her old lifestyle this very second, Tonks would not be there; nor would Lupin. She realized that her choices meant she might never again see their son, Teddy. Hermione had witnessed the anguish Harry had suffered from being orphaned at such a young age. She didn't want Teddy to ever have to experience pain like that. She wished that she could be a part of his life, if only to make sure he always knew that he was loved.

Sadly, Hermione thought about the things Teddy would never know: the laughter of his parents or the love they had for him. He would never see the way that his mother's hair changed colors with her mood or the loving way Lupin held her hand whenever possible. Hermione guessed that Andromeda would be taking care of him, now. She couldn't imagine how painful it would be for Andi to look into little Teddy's eyes every day and see his mother's, knowing that she would never come back.

Hermione cringed to think that Bellatrix had been the reason for her niece's death, the same woman she had kidnapped directly from the scene of the crime. She had never discussed Tonks with Bellatrix, though she longed for more information. How was it that the raven could so easily murder her own niece, but hadn't actually made an attempt to kill the person who separated her from her so-called master? It struck Hermione as being quite odd. There had to be a reason. Bellatrix always had her reasons and this would be no exception.

Hermione reached the entryway to the maze, and forced the negative thoughts away. She didn't want to think about being orphaned and the loss of parents. It struck too close to home. She kicked off her shoes, touching the pebbled path with her bare feet. The stones were smooth and wouldn't be difficult to walk on. She looked up, unable to see over the top of the maze. The walls, well over 12 feet tall, extended, some of them ending immediately, others winding about before ending.

She took a moment to decide whether or not it would be worth it to go inside. If she were to get lost, there would probably be no one who would come looking for her. Hell, most of the family would probably be happy if she were never seen or heard from again. Deciding it was worth the risks, just to enjoy the outdoor sunlight, she cautiously entered.

She tried to keep track of her movements, so she would be able to find her way back out, but at a certain point, gave up. An hour later, she had finally found the center of the labyrinth. She gasped in disbelief at the sight before her. It was breathtaking. The brunette closed her eyes, feeling as though everything would disappear when she opened them once more. It didn't. In what seemed impossible, the surroundings were even more beautiful upon second glance. The very center of the maze was actually floored in a circular layer of thick, white marble. Hermione walked a small set of stairs leading to the platform. The marble was cool against her bare feet.

There were several benches on the edge of the platform, so one could sit and look at the fountain, serving as a centerpiece. In the ultimate show of decadence, the statue atop the fountain was a marble carving of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Hermione was stunned to see how lifelike it was. The family had a pose of superiority that she found to be completely fitting. The Malfoy family members had their wands drawn. Streams of water flowed from their wands and poured into a large basin on the platform. The only fountain Hermione had ever seen to rival it, in terms of intricacy, was the fountain she had seen in the Ministry of Magic; the one where Muggles were in their 'rightful place,' underneath the feet of Pureblood wizards and witches.

Hermione took a seat on a bench behind the family statue, ensuring she was faced with their backsides. Being forced to live in the same proximity as the Malfoy family was one thing. It didn't mean that she had to look at them during her time out of the house. Settling in, she pulled Edgar Allen Poe's complete works from her bag, picking a story at random. It really didn't matter which she picked, she liked them all in their own way. She looked down and found she had flipped to _'The Pit and the Pendulum._' She turned back a page, and started reading the story from the beginning. As she read it, for the first time in ages, she began to feel quite like the prisoner she was reading about: trapped, always nearing her end, yet being saved at the last moment.

The further she read into the story, the closer she felt to the prisoner. The prisoner was strapped down as a razor sharp pendulum above him swung back and forth, lowering closer and closer to his body. She felt as though her life was emulating the story's events. Bellatrix was her pendulum, swinging towards her, threatening to undo her at any moment.

Somewhere along the line, the clouds shifted overhead. Hermione's eyes adjusted as the skies changed and dark clouds hovered above. A loud roar of thunder sounded and the brunette put her book away to avoid the rain she knew was coming. She wasn't ready to go inside, by any stretch. She had waited far too long for this. Hermione had longed for the rain since her time in Namibia.

Her heart raced with excitement as she felt the first mists of rain on her bare arms. She looked up to the sky, letting the small droplets hit her face and smiled. _This is absolutely perfect. How I have missed this feeling. _As the rain got heavier, she decided that simply feeling the rain on her arms and face wasn't enough. If she was going to have it, she wanted it all. She stripped down to her undergarments, tucking her mostly dry clothes into her bag. She knew that there was no way she would run into anyone out here. They would all be tucked into the comfort and dryness of the house.

Almost as soon as she had her clothing put away, the heavens opened up above her. The rain poured in thick sheets, making it nearly impossible to see. Hermione felt like a child, happier than she could remember being in the last year. As the rain pooled on the marble surface, she decided she wanted to go land surfing, as it were. She got a running start and slid across the marble, sliding several feet along the wet surface. She nearly fell off of the edge several times, but it didn't stop her. She was going to enjoy every second of this that she could.

The brunette noticed a small pool of water collecting in the grass beside the platform and ran off of the edge, jumping directly into it. Water and mud splashed all over, covering her legs and feet in the process. Bits of mud splattered onto the pristine, white marble and washed away with the falling rain. Had anyone seen her, they might have thought she had lost her mind. She jumped up and down in the puddle, over and over, until it had nearly cleared of water. A thought came to her mind, one which she almost thought the better of. Her eyes kept resting on the expansive basin of the fountain. She couldn't fight the urge to jump in and go for a swim, it was too enticing. Before she even realized what she was doing, she was inside of the fountain's basin, swimming in the knee-deep water as though it were an Olympic sized swimming pool.

After a couple of laps around the 'pool,' she heard a roar of thunder not far away. She kept her eyes peeled and after another few seconds, watched as the bright crack of a lightning bolt shot across the sky. While she hated to leave, Hermione had absolutely no desire to be struck by lightning, and swimming in water was not exactly the best place to be to avoid such an incident. It was decidedly time to find her way back to the estate. She had every intention of trying to find her way back here another day. The young witch stepped out of the basin, grabbed her bag, and started the winding, confusing trek back to the house. The heavy rain made it incredibly difficult to get her bearings and after a few turns, she realized that she was already mixed up. She couldn't figure out which way she had come from and which way she had left.

The Gryffindor took a turn to the left, some fifteen minutes after leaving, and found herself right back in the center of the labyrinth. Something unusual caught her eye, however, and she had to do a double take to be sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. A dark, cloaked figure stood in the center of the platform. As the figure slowly turned in her direction, Hermione immediately realized who it was. Obsidian curls flowed from the hood of the cloak, covering most of her face, but it was definitely Bellatrix. Through the shield of hair, Hermione could still see the dark witch's crimson lips.

The women locked eyes and neither spoke for a moment. Hermione's breath stilled and her heart pounded against her ribcage. She hadn't seen the Death Eater since the incident on the night of their arrival. Narcissa had made it perfectly clear that she wanted Hermione to have nothing to do with her sister and the brunette had followed her wishes. In truth, she was semi frightened of the younger sister. She wasn't sure what would happen if she were caught in Bellatrix's company and she didn't want to find out. Bellatrix quickly closed the distance between them, taking the stairs in one step. Though still shadowy swirls, Hermione noticed that the Death Eater's eyes didn't appear to hold as much of the hatred as they usually did. That was not to say there was any sort of gentleness evident within them. They were still the eyes of a deeply disturbed person.

"Where the hell have you been?" she barked. Hermione hadn't expected such a reaction and had no idea why Bellatrix even cared where she was.

"I've been here, actually," she said timidly. The longer she stood in front of the older witch, she more she couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she was. Standing there, in the rain, Bellatrix was the most perfect creature Hermione had ever seen. She didn't appear to have been touched by a single drop of rain, thus avoiding the drowned-rat look that Hermione was sporting.

"I thought you'd gotten lost in here! I've been looking for you for the last fifteen minutes!" She said it as though she had been searching for a lifetime. Patience really wasn't a strong suit of Bellatrix's and Hermione marveled that she had taken any time whatsoever to search for her. She was at a loss for words.

"I-I'm sorry," she offered, saying the only thing that had come to mind.

"Well, nevermind all of that. What are you doing out here?" Hermione started to answer but wasn't given the chance, as Bellatrix continued to rant. "You are aware that is it raining? Honestly, I don't think you have two adjacent brain cells in your head! If you did, perhaps you could use them to think before you act!" Hermione waited, quite patiently, for her to finish. "When Draco told me you were outside, I figured he was lying, of course. I mean, what in the world would possess you to come out here at a time like this?" Bellatrix finally seemed to finish, giving Hermione an opportunity to retort.

"Well, to be fair, it wasn't raining when I first came out here. I just needed some time outside of that house," she said, looking behind her in the direction of the manor. "Well, my room, really," she corrected, "since I'm not allowed anywhere else." Bellatrix gave a curious look that she ignored. "I was just reading a book when it started to rain so I thought I would have a little bit of fun."

It wasn't until she pointed this out that Bellatrix seemed to notice the brunette was dressed only in her knickers. Her eyes widened with intrigue. Hermione felt her body temperature rise as the dark witch looked her over. Perhaps it was being so close to the raven once more, or her own lack of clothing, but Hermione found herself completely uncomfortable in Bellatrix's presence. Thoughts she had managed to keep under control took hold as she looked at the older witch.

_Please, just join me. Take your clothes off, enjoy the rain with me. Take my hand. Touch me, Bellatrix. We could have so much fun, together. You and I, just take them off. Please. I want you so fucking much. Gods, I've missed looking at you… _Hermione squirmed awkwardly, unable to tell what Bellatrix's emotions were by her face. If the raven was making her have the thoughts, she couldn't tell. Hermione was anxious for the time when she could permanently keep the dark witch out of her head, to avoid any sort of future embarrassment at her raging thoughts and hormones. The younger witch gathered her wits enough to speak, distracting herself from the heat moving to her lower belly.

"When was the last time you remember feeling the rain on you?" Hermione asked, well aware that Bellatrix had cast a charm over herself to block the rain from getting her wet. The Death Eater looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I-" she paused, deep in thought, "I honestly don't remember." She looked around the center of the maze, still deep in thought. "That's not the point, anyway," she added haughtily. "So, you're telling me that you are out in this dreadful weather _on purpose_?" She was completely dismayed. _Who the hell purposefully trots around in the rain like this? The girl is definitely missing a few screws. There's no other explanation and if I am thinking it, it must be true! Honestly! Flitting about in this weather like some sort of vagabond! _

"Yes, Bellatrix. On purpose. You should try it sometime. You might find that you actually _like_ it!" Hermione was desperate for the older witch to open up a little but realized that would likely never happen. Still, it couldn't hurt to try. Bellatrix said nothing. "Well, I suppose that since you are here, you could help me find my way out. I was just heading back but I got lost."

"Of course you did," the raven said with a laugh. She started walking out of the center area, into the vast maze of hedges. Hermione walked at her side, unsure of what else to say. Bellatrix didn't hesitate as she walked, clearly familiar with the labyrinth. Hermione had expected the rest of the journey to follow in silence, but was surprised when Bellatrix spoke again.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't allowed anywhere else? You are not a prisoner. With the exception of individual bedrooms and the coward's study, you may go wherever you wish in my sister's home. What would make you think otherwise?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Hermione suppressed a laugh at the small dig towards Lucius. "I don't mean to say that I am not allowed. Perhaps that was the wrong choice of words. What I meant to say was that it is easier that way." Hermione looked away from Bellatrix. "Safer," she added.

"Safer? What the fuck are you on about? Has Lucius done something to you?" Bellatrix actually seemed anxious at the idea, but covered it quite well.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked back to Bellatrix. "No, no. It's nothing like that. I just mean that there is less chance of bumping into you, if I simply stay in my room," she said sadly. "It isn't that I am not _allowed_ anywhere else, it's just that I am not allowed anywhere that _you_ are. Narcissa made it perfectly clear and I don't need any trouble from her, since she is allowing me to stay in her home."

The dark witch tried to keep it tucked away from view, but Hermione could sense Bellatrix's annoyance at the revelation. Her eyes shifted back, the hatred returning to them completely. Hermione's senses heightened as she wondered whether telling her had been the right thing to do. Bellatrix's mood was like the tides, able to change on a dime. The last place Hermione wanted to be was on the raven's bad side.

Hermione was faced with the cold, cruel realization that Bellatrix was no longer the only person she had to fear and tread lightly around; Narcissa seemingly posed a nearly equal threat. Unfortunately, she couldn't retract what she had told Bellatrix about her understanding with Narcissa. She wasn't sure how the raven would react, or if she would even care at all. The brunette had put it out there for scrutiny and would be forced to deal with whatever consequences came of it later.

"Well, that is quite interesting," Bellatrix said as neutrally as possible. The subject ended there. The rest of the walk followed in silence until the women reached the edge of the labyrinth.

"I assume you have clothing to wear inside?" Hermione nodded. "Get them on, then. As interested as I would be to see my sister's reaction to it, I cannot have her getting the wrong idea about us, because there is no us."

Hermione reached into her bag, pining for the impossible day that she and Bellatrix's relationship might change. It was a silly fantasy, but it made her smile in moments of solitude. She quickly dug her pants and shirt from the beaded bag. She waited for Bellatrix to leave, finding it extremely confusing when she didn't budge. As far as Hermione figured it, Bellatrix had found her and led her out of the maze. She had nothing further to do.

"You don't have to wait for me, if you don't want to," she said, quietly. "I think I can find my way back from here." Hermione looked into the distance, focusing on the silhouette of the extensive manor. She didn't want the dark witch to leave; not really. But she also felt a bit strange, having Bellatrix eye her so attentively as she dressed. There was clearly something on Bellatrix's mind, but she wasn't speaking.

"No," she said firmly. "I will wait." The brunette turned her head away so that the raven didn't see her surprise. _She's actually going to wait for me?_ Hermione was more than a little shocked. "In fact," Bellatrix added with a devious grin, "I would love nothing more than to walk you back."

Hermione could tell, without a doubt, that Bellatrix had something up her sleeve but she didn't want to know what it was. All she knew was that Bellatrix was going to stay with her a little while longer. She wasn't about to question the older witch's reasoning and risk her leaving. Hermione simply wanted to enjoy the last bit of time she had with the raven before she locked herself away in the isolation of her bedroom. She had no way of knowing when her next accidental encounter with the Death Eater might be, if there was one at all. Up until this moment, she had heard only Bellatrix's footsteps walking past her room.

She had wanted to open her door and speak to her each time she had heard her walk by. The only thing that stopped her was the fear that Narcissa might be with Bellatrix. Hermione had dealt with Bellatrix's wrath, and while she didn't expect anyone's could be worse, she did not want to find out. Bellatrix and Narcissa were, after all, sisters; sisters that had more in common than their parentage. There was a great likelihood that Bellatrix had shared her knowledge of the dark arts with her youngest sister. Hermione felt that it was in her best interest to leave well enough alone.

The Gryffindor dressed quickly and gave Bellatrix a soft smile. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, but strangely, Hermione's clothes didn't get wet at all. At first she wasn't sure why, but when she noticed the older witch was still completely dry, she figured that Bellatrix had cast a protective shield over her as well. They walked out of the labyrinth's entrance and through the thick row of trees that kept it enclosed. As they approached the entrance of the house, Hermione could feel the blood in her veins begin to pump faster. She hoped that this wasn't all some ploy on the part of the Death Eater to give her sister an opportunity to humiliate or punish her.

Bellatrix pushed the door open, purposefully making as much noise as she could. The loud sound of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the rooms, making Hermione jump. Bellatrix's steps were heavier than usual, making her heels click much louder against the marble floor. Hermione's breathing became more labored with every unnecessary noise that Bellatrix made. It was incredible how quickly her attitude towards Bellatrix could change. Only moments before, she had wanted the Death Eater to stay by her side in order to enjoy her company. Now, a mere minute later, the only thing Hermione wanted was to be as far away from the woman as possible. The young witch realized that it was only a matter of time before Bellatrix's noise inadvertently notified everyone in the house of their presence.

Her fears were confirmed as Narcissa came into view, absolutely resplendent in a long, burgundy dress with silver threaded embellishments. Her eyes seemed to take a moment to adjust, carefully processing what was being witnessed. Hermione watched as her face morphed from a look of irritated curiosity to one of absolute anger. The air actually felt thick with Narcissa's rage. Hermione chanced a look at Bellatrix for some hint of what was to come next. Bellatrix had a devilish grin plastered to her face, apparently enjoying every second of the distressing situation. _Is this why she stayed? To put on some sort of show for her sister? To make sure Narcissa was willing to back up her threats? I am so screwed._

Hermione followed Bellatrix's lead, making her way to the stairs and towards the safety of her room. The brunette moved quickly towards her door, passing the raven without a word. Narcissa was left, fuming near the entryway without any attempt at an explanation from either woman. With a sigh of relief, the younger witch closed the door behind her. She heard the sound of Bellatrix's closing almost immediately after hers. It seemed that the raven haired sister, like Hermione, had no desire for a confrontation with Narcissa. In one simple gesture, Bellatrix had managed to send the exact message she wanted Narcissa to receive.

Hermione was just picking up a change of clothes when her door was flung open. She didn't need to turn around to know who was entering her room. The force alone told her that it was Narcissa. She turned to face the youngest of the three Black sisters, barely able to comprehend what was happening as it occurred. Hermione saw a flash of blonde hair, and a wand aimed directly at her, moving closer at an incredible rate of speed. Narcissa moved fearlessly towards the brunette. With a quick flick of her wrist, Hermione was sent flying backwards, into one of the large posts of her four poster bed.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" Narcissa chided with a sneer. "It would appear, however, that you require a little reminder."

Hermione had just managed to stand back up and was still struggling to catch her breath, when Narcissa waved her wand once more. Again, the brunette was sent flying backwards, this time into another post of the bed. The second attack had been much more forceful than the first and Hermione slumped to the floor, clutching her back. Pain shot through her spine and ribs from the force of the impact. Her eyes scanned the room for her wand, needing to find a way back to it.

Narcissa had already raised her wand again. "If I find out that you have been clouding her head with your filth again, you will receive much worse than this!"

An extremely sharp heel dug into Hermione's side and she cried out in pain, as the blonde witch's shoe dug further and further into her side. Narcissa flicked her wand again. The girl was thrown against the bedposts for a third time. The force Hermione hit with was nearly enough to crack the large, wooden post. "You are a vile abomination and you should be treated as such!" Narcissa said, through clenched teeth. She walked back over to the young Gryffindor who lay in a fetal position, and Narcissa pulled her foot back once more. Just as she was about to kick the girl in the stomach, Bellatrix called out to her.

"Narcissa!"

She had taken both Narcissa and Hermione by surprise. Both women couldn't help but notice the twisted look in Bellatrix's eyes. She was absolutely crazed. The onyx eyes swirled, training directly on Narcissa. Hermione looked up at her, filled with a fear beyond her control. She couldn't imagine the two women ganging up on her. The pain would be unbearable, if she managed to live through it. As it was, her back felt like it had been beaten with a hammer repeatedly. Her spine was already bruised from being slammed against the carved bedposts. The protruding portions had been especially unkind to her tender spine. She really didn't think her body could take any more abuse.

Bellatrix pulled her wand, aiming it at no one in particular. Hermione got a chill as she waited for the raven to point the talon-shaped weapon in her direction. She didn't even want to look up, for fear it would cause the torture to come sooner.

"Cissy," Bellatrix growled, "I believe it is time we had a little chat about this one." Her dark eyes shot in Hermione's direction. Tears streamed down the young witch's face as she prepared herself for the unimaginable pain she was about to receive.

"You're bloody right about that!" Narcissa countered, looking at Hermione with a noticeable amount of hatred. She was still curled up at the foot of the bed.

The sisters seemed to square off in a split second, no longer focusing on the heap by the bed. In a moment, something happened that the brunette thought absolutely impossible. She did a double take, as Bellatrix aimed her wand at her own sister. The raven haired witch was completely focused on Narcissa. Her jet black eyes had locked onto Narcissa's pale blue ones. The darker witch was completely focused on her newly found target.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Narcissa shrieked. She looked to her sister for some sort of answer, absolutely puzzled by her actions. Bellatrix did not back down. "What has this little beast done to you?" Narcissa paused, waiting for yet another answer that did not come. "I don't even recognize you anymore!" she spat. Her focus quickly moved from Bellatrix to Hermione and back again. The Death Eater inhaled a deep breath through her nostrils and exhaled it slowly. Hermione could see the muscles in her clenched jaws shifting.

"I will be damned if you think that you are going to control my life!" she hissed. "If you think, for a second, that you are going to dictate who is permitted to associate with me, you are very much mistaken, Narcissa!" Hermione had never heard Bellatrix speak with such anger or forcefulness before. "Have you lost your fucking mind, Narcissa?" she bellowed.

Narcissa didn't flinch. "It is for your own good," she replied, lowering her voice slightly.

"I will be the judge of that," Bellatrix menaced. She took a few steps forward, inches away from her younger sister, and shoved the tip of her wand into her chest. Hermione could feel a change in the air; in Narcissa. The younger sister's anger seemingly dissipated. Her stance shifted, and her shoulders drooped slightly, almost in defeat.

"You would choose to harm me over a filthy Mudblood? Your own sister?" Narcissa asked, seriously. The traces of anger had been replaced with sadness, verifying what Hermione had believed to be true. For a moment, she thought Narcissa was about to cry, but she did not.

"This is not about her filthy blood; or even you, Narcissa! This is about my life!" Bellatrix screamed. Her anger did not appear to have softened any as a result of Narcissa's more gentle approach. The raven's eyes flashed as the anger seemed to grow larger than before. "I served the Dark Lord faithfully, but those days are over!" Bellatrix's voice turned dangerously low, as she leaned in closer to Narcissa, their faces mere inches apart. "Do not presume to be his replacement. I will die before trading one master for another," she hissed, "make no mistake."

Hermione watched nervously as Narcissa exited the room. Bellatrix stalked her sister's movements with charcoal eyes, ensuring she was gone. With Narcissa out of sight, the Death Eater turned back towards Hermione, looking at the pathetic mass on the floor. Without a word, she exited, leaving the brunette to herself. Only after Hermione heard the raven's door slam shut did she dare move. She locked the doors, using magic, and pretended that the charms would hold. The small bit of security she'd had earlier in the day had vanished. After tonight, Hermione honestly didn't know how long she could survive the sisters.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by filling out the little box!**


	16. The Teacher

**A/N: **It is an update! And a holiday miracle! I tried to have this done sooner but got really sick and was delayed on finishing the chapter. No, I have not abandoned the story! AND, I never will! YAY! This story will get finished. My life has been an insane roller coaster, during which I experienced the end of a significant part of my life. I have been away and taking the time necessary to heal myself. To everyone who has taken the time to review/favorite/alert… thank you. Seriously. Thank you. It means so much to me. And to everyone who is still reading this story, thank you. You are amazing.

And now, a quick shout out to my support team over the last couple of months: **imperfectionisunderrated** and my little creeper, **Cufe** (xoxo). Thank you for riding my ass to get this done. Without you both if wouldn't have gotten finished anytime soon. I am so thankful to have had you both at my side during the hardest time I have ever experienced. You gave me a shoulder to cry on, and friendship in the darkest of times. I will never forget your kindness.

So with that said, here we go!

* * *

_"And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine until tomorrow,  
Let it be."_

_-Let It Be, The Beatles_

* * *

One third of the Golden Trio had been quivering in a ball at the foot of a four poster bed in the smallest room at Malfoy Manor. For all of her intelligence, Hermione Granger had never anticipated the torture she had received at the hands of Narcissa. The matriarch of the Malfoy family had proven herself to be capable of the same viciousness as her ill-reputed, older sister. Hermione had forced herself into a sitting position as soon as she was able to stop crying. The young girl was confused and emotionally numb, completely unaware of how long she had been slumped on the floor. Her only awareness lay in the complete agony she felt. Even the smallest breath resulted in the painfully awkward feeling of her ribs grinding against one another and shooting pain up her spine.

The moment Hermione heard Bellatrix's door slam shut, her eyes began a desperate search for her wand. Her feeling of relief was a mere hiccup in time upon locating the weapon. The helplessness took hold of her once more as she calculated the seemingly impossible distance from the bed to the chaise, where the wand rested. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly, trying to regain her concentration. She had to stand up, she was certain of that much. Inevitable dread washed over her, like sudden sickness, at the thought of doing so.

The brunette's effort to sit up, without crying out, had been nearly impossible. The strain on her ribs from standing could only be worse. She braced herself to crawl towards the wand, instead, unwilling to stand until absolutely necessary. Her shaky fingers grabbed the hilt of the wand, clenching as tightly as possible. Reaching the wand gave the brunette a feeling of triumph that was imperative to her mental state. With the wand in her control, she at least had some form of protection, should Narcissa decide to return. It did not matter if her skills matched those of the youngest Black sister; only that she felt less afraid and slightly more hopeful with the wand in hand.

Hermione gathered every ounce of willpower she still had and forced herself to stand, attempting to stifle the flowing tears as she did so. She had absolutely no desire to draw any further attention to herself. She knew, before ever casting the first protective charm on her door, that they would not hold. Her trembling and lack of focus was enough to ensure that anyone truly wishing to get inside of the bedroom would be able to do so with little difficulty. The young witch slowly walked back to the chaise, bent over in pain. She felt as though the slightest gust of wind could snap her spine into thousands of pieces.

The Gryffindor reached for something comfortable to wear and cried out as a sharp pain shot through her ribs. In her haste to grip her sides, she accidentally dropped her wand. She watched, with a feeling of defeat, as her only means of protection bounced off of the chaise and rolled onto the floor. She lurched over to the end of the chaise. Pitiful eyes narrowed at the wand below in a silent bid for some sort of compassion. She wished she were better with wandless magic. It felt as though it were entirely beyond her grasp. Hermione held her breath, dreading how painful it would be to reach out for it. She cried out once more as she bent down to grab it.

A loud crack sounded from behind, stopping Hermione in her tracks. Terror coursed through her veins. Time stood still for a flicker of a moment. She had known there was a good possibility that Narcissa would return to finish what she had started, someday. She had even expected it. Still, she had not expected it to be so soon, and was unable to mask her fear at the sudden intrusion. Hermione couldn't stop the tears that formed behind her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she had already managed to run through a lengthy list of atrocities that would be coming her way. She straightened her back slowly, squeezing her eyes shut so that she didn't squeal from the pain. Though she realized that she was about to receive another brutal beating, she refused to give Narcissa the satisfaction of knowing how much pain she had already caused. The action was pointless as a viable defense method but in some small way, it made Hermione feel like she was in control of some aspect of the situation.

The brunette focused on her positive assets; the things that every good, true Gryffindor possessed. Those sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor were known to be brave and daring. The true Gryffindor was fearless in the face of danger and adversity. Whether she felt it or not, Hermione realized that these were qualities that dwelled somewhere deep within her very being. The younger witch only wished her confidence and bravery didn't come and go so arbitrarily. She swallowed her fear, channeling all of the courage she possibly could and prepared herself for the dismal destiny that would soon be hers. Hermione may have had an incorrigible weakness for the eldest of the Black sister's but weakness ended there. She held none of the care or attachment for Narcissa that she did for Bellatrix and she would not allow the platinum haired witch to break her.

Her paperweight heart held stern as she turned to face tormentor, silence incarnate. Warm, hazel orbs sought icy, blue ones and found none. She quickly looked behind herself, scanning the rest of the room for any signs of the blonde. She turned back as she heard a modest squeak. She immediately filled with relief as she lowered her eyes to the source. Bilby, the small house elf that had been helping her all week, stood in front of her. His small fingers gripped the hem of his tatty shirt anxiously. Hermione was speechless. The tears Hermione had carefully held back released themselves involuntarily. She was so grateful to find a friendly face in front of her that she couldn't help but to cry.

"Bilby is sorry he has made Mistress Hermione cry. Bilby did not mean it!" The tiny elf's eyes started fill with tears at the notion he was responsible for her seeming sadness. Hermione vehemently shook her head.

"No, Bilby" she sniffed, "you didn't make me cry. I promise. I'm just in pain, that's all," she said. She forced a smile to let the sensitive creature know that she had meant what she said. It appeared to have worked. Bilby's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Oh!" he chirped. "This is why Bilby has come to Mistress Hermione; for her hurts!" Hermione gave the elf a questioning look. _Who would send Bilby for me? And how is he supposed to heal me? This is definitely going to require the use of a wand. _The elf noticed her confusion and as if he had heard her thoughts, explained things to her.

"Mistress Hermione has been hurt and Mistress Bellatrix has sent Bilby with a message. Mistress Bellatrix wants to heal the hurts if you be willing to let her in the room!" Bilby smiled from ear to ear upon presenting the message.

"What?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. She looked at Bilby as though he must be mistaken. She found it difficult to believe that the Death Eater had gone out of her way to send the elf at all, let alone to offer her help. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Bilby has relayed the message exactly as Mistress Bellatrix ordered. Bilby is certain of it!" The elf tugged at his ragged shirt, nervously.

"I-I'm stunned. I can't believe it," she stammered, shaking her head as though trying to wake from a dream. Bilby's silence confirmed that Hermione had, in fact, heard him correctly. She gave an appreciative look, causing the little elf's smile to grow in size.

"I mean, yes. That would be wonderful." She was completely stunned but grateful. "Please tell Bellatrix that I would really appreciate her help." Her ribs ached as she talked, but she barely noticed. Hermione was too consumed with the idea that Bellatrix was willing to do something so out of character, something kind, just for her. "Thank you, Bilby."

The elf gave an exaggeratedly low bow and disapparated. Hermione resumed the difficult task of picking up her wand, groaning from the shooting pain, and released the charms that kept her door locked. She slowly moved back to her bed and sat down, waiting for a glimpse of the raven haired witch that occupied far too many of her daily thoughts. Hermione tried to calm herself, carefully slowing her breathing to help slow her heart rate. Bellatrix would be here any moment now, and the younger witch didn't want to appear too eager for the raven's company. She had just settled in when she heard a quiet knock at her door.

"Come in," she called out. She was surprised at how much it pained her to even speak, but raising her voice had been excruciating. She clutched her sides, as the door opened slowly. Bellatrix came inside and closed the door back, immediately. She pulled her wand out, and for a moment, Hermione forgot the circumstances under which the Death Eater was visiting. She was filled with fear, until Bellatrix turned to face the door. Though she tried to tell herself that Bellatrix had only come to help heal her, it was still difficult to shed the panic she was apt to feel when Bellatrix was near and had her wand out.

Bellatrix silently began casting protective enchantments and charms to keep anyone from entering the room. Hermione felt a sense of relief wash over her, in knowing that the more experienced witch was casting the shielding spells. They would be far better than anything she had managed and would likely have a much better chance of keeping anyone from entering the room. When Bellatrix finished, she turned towards Hermione, lowering her wand.

Hermione noticed her eyes first. She saw, at once, that they were the safe eyes; the human eyes that rarely caused harm. She flinched as she started to speak, but Bellatrix held up a finger to silence her.

"I thought that perhaps I might be able to get some sleep if I wasn't forced to hear you moaning about in the next room," she said flippantly.

_That's what this is about? Is she serious? Because she needs her bloody sleep? Shit, it might be the truth, but she could at least have the decency not to say it!_ Hermione didn't express her opinions on the matter, simply grateful to have the assistance with her healing. The wounds were such that it would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, to be able to heal by herself. She could barely breathe, let alone have to reach behind herself to cast the spells and have them do any good.

"I'm sorry," she said half-heartedly. "I meant to cast a silencing charm." Bellatrix waved her off and walked towards her on the bed. Hermione didn't speak, for fear that the Death Eater might change her mind.

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" she snarled.

Hermione turned to the side with a grimace and gripped the hem of her shirt, trying to raise it so her wounds could be exposed. She nearly jumped as a warm hand met her lower back. She looked behind her as Bellatrix raised the shirt and examined the bruises. She bit into her lip when the Death Eater's fingers met with a particularly painful bruise, trying to take her mind off of the sensation. Bellatrix raised her wand and began casting the charms silently. Neither woman spoke, as she performed the healing charms.

Hermione felt an incredible warmth flow through her with each injury that was repaired. In very little time, her entire back felt warm and the bruises were gone. Her ribs still felt as though she had been trampled on by a very large elephant, but at least some of the pain was gone. Bellatrix instinctively began feeling the aching ribs for fractures. Hermione shuddered as thin fingers moved closer to the source of the aching. She bit down harder, so as not to whimper, leaving teeth marks along the inside of her lip. She absentmindedly traced the imprints with her tongue, as Bellatrix's digits came to a halt.

Bellatrix's hands lingered over the spot just below her armpit. Hermione prayed that she wouldn't push down, as it was the most painful injury she had. As if sensing it, Bellatrix pressed down, more forcefully than she had any other spot. Hermione could no longer contain herself and cried out. Bellatrix slid her hands further around Hermione's torso, just below her breast. Even through the pain, the brunette couldn't help her mind from wandering. Having the dark witch's hand in such an intimate position made her long for Bellatrix in a way that was indescribable.

She knew that she would likely never experience this moment again, no matter how much she wished it to be otherwise. Hermione made her best attempt at memorizing the way the raven's hands felt on her skin. She had never anticipated Bellatrix's hands to exude such warmth. The Death Eater had always been so cold that it was surprising, to say the very least. It finally confirmed something that, up until that point, Hermione had not been certain of: Bellatrix was, indeed, human.

All too soon, Bellatrix removed her hands. She picked up her wand, pointing it at the most tender spots on Hermione's ribs and began healing those as well. Hermione's pain increased, triple fold, as her bones slowly healed along the fracture lines. Hermione quickly brought her left arm up to her mouth and bit down on a section of skin an inch above her wrist. Her fingers curled into a fist on her shoulder as she clamped her teeth down harder. It was the only solution she could come up with, at the time, to keep from outright screaming. Healing the bruises had seemingly taken no time at all, unlike her ribs. She could actually feel the bones moving against one another as she was healed. It was a feeling Hermione had never felt before and it was absolutely nauseating.

Bellatrix seemed to sense Hermione's oncoming sickness. She set her wand down on the bed, giving the younger witch a temporary reprieve. Hermione finally pried her jaws open and released the arm she had held prisoner. There was a deep, perfect imprint of her teeth embedded into either side of the soft skin, due to the force she had used in biting down on it. It was the only way she had managed to keep from showing the excruciating pain she was in to avoid irritating the Death Eater any further with her crying.

Bellatrix chuckled softly, seemingly at nothing. Hermione turned, confusion written across her face, to look at the raven haired witch. The brunette saw absolutely nothing funny about the situation, and said as much with the look she gave.

"Hungry?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the way you're eating at your arm, I can only assume you to be absolutely famished," she cackled. Hermione's eyes immediately narrowed on the older woman.

"Hilarious," she replied dryly. The Death Eater silenced her laughter far sooner than she typically would at her own wit.

"Honestly, this is nothing compared to some of the healings I received as a child. I do, however, appreciate you not making a fool of yourself any further with those silly little tears," she said flatly. "They are utterly useless when you think about it."

Hermione wasn't sure how to take the statement. Coming from Bellatrix, it almost sounded like a compliment. Compliments from the older witch were so few and far between, Hermione took it as one and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. A moment later, the raven had called Bilby back into the room.

"How can Bilby serve Mistress Bellatrix?" he squeaked, with a bow.

"Yes, Bilby. If you would, please bring her a pain potion." She paused for a second, in thought. "Bring a sleeping potion as well. That will be all." Bilby bowed again, lower than before, and disapparated. "You look like hell. If I am not much mistaken, you've not slept more than a couple hours in the last few days. The potion will help," she said, feeding Hermione's curious nature before she could speak a word.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said softly. She was at a loss. It was simple in its nature, but the gesture was one of the kindest she had experienced from the raven.

"And I refuse to be bothered with you crying in here at all hours of the night," she added with a frustrated sigh. "It's unfair to keep the rest of us awake simply because you can't be arsed to use a silencing charm!"

There was a harsh tone to Bellatrix's voice that hadn't been present at all earlier. Her eyes seemed to darken in a flash, and Hermione's defensive guard was raised immediately. The brunette made to apologize for the oversight once again, but the little house elf apparated back into the room before she had the opportunity. Hermione hated that Bilby's interruption had come at that very moment. It was ludicrous, but she felt genuinely sorry for keeping the raven haired witch awake with her pained cries.

Hermione had experienced the memory Bellatrix had given of her childhood. It was amazing to the younger witch. Even as a child, Bellatrix had managed to take a punishment far greater than she had received with little more than a sob. She supposed it was out of habit that Bellatrix was able to keep so quiet but Hermione still felt the slightest bit of guilt that she hadn't handled the pain better.

The elf quickly rushed over with the bottles and handed them to Bellatrix. "Would Mistress Bellatrix be needing anything else from Bilby this evening?" he asked. He was careful to keep his eyes low to the ground. Hermione wondered if the elf hadn't also noticed the change in Bellatrix. Rather than linger as he usually might, making sure he had fulfilled every possible obligation, he tried to exit quickly and quietly. Bellatrix, though short with Hermione, managed to remain kindly to the elf.

"No. Thank you, Bilby. That will be all." The elf need no further instruction, and in a fraction of a second had disappeared. Bellatrix hastily shoved the potion bottles towards Hermione as though they were burning her skin or carried a contagion of epic proportions. The raven's words came out in a rushed jumble of dosing instructions which was nearly unintelligible. The young witch was quite surprised that, given Bellatrix's complete transformation of moods, the Death Eater was able to remain so civil, even kindly, to a creature that most Purebloods looked down upon. Truth be told, Bellatrix treated the elves better than she had ever treated Hermione. It was an inconceivably strange dynamic, to say the least, but the younger witch had little time to dwell on the matter.

Hermione's attention was otherwise engaged, as she found herself focusing on Bellatrix's mutating eyes. The dark orbs, which had been growing darker with each passing second, quickly started to swirl ink-black. Hermione's stomach tied in knots at the threat of what might come. She had been on the opposite side of _those_ eyes far too many times to doubt the rest. Nothing good ever came from _those_ eyes. Hermione's heart raced as Bellatrix practically lunged off of the bed, wand in hand. In a move that surprised both, Bellatrix quickly made her way towards the door.

"Put some sodding wards up," she barked, motioning frantically towards the door as she opened it. The Death Eater purposefully kept her black orbs averted, focusing on everything but Hermione. "And for fuck's sake, stuff a sock in it," she growled. "Else, I shall do it for you!"

Bellatrix slammed the door without a second glance at her younger counterpart. Hermione could hear the thunderous sound of lethal heels slamming against marble, angry in their wake. Instantly, the distance from door to door diminished and another slammed door echoed against the darkness. Barely cognizant, the raven used last sensibilities to cast a silencing spell for protection. She was thrown, headfirst, into the darkest depth of her own mind, wreckage in full. For the first time since knowing the dark witch, Hermione wasn't privy to the screaming and throwing of fists at bed and walls. The brunette simply put her own wards up, and took the potions. The pain subsided almost immediately, and within minutes of laying her head on the pillows, she was able to enjoy the first night of sound sleep she had gotten in weeks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She wasn't sure how it would even be possible, but she was desperate for a way back to them all; if not Harry and Ron, at least her parents. She had been without them for so long it felt as though they were gone forever. She truly felt like an orphan. For all the young witch knew, she was an orphan. Hermione had, after all, no evidence that her parents were alive or dead. It was the wondering that was most difficult of all. At least if she knew that they were no longer alive, she could take the time necessary to grieve her loss. As it stood, Hermione could do nothing but wonder and hope. Unfortunately, her hope dwindled a little more with each passing day.

She was on her third day of separation from Bellatrix. The dark witch's avoidance confirmed Hermione's suspicions that Bellatrix had, in fact, left her room that night in the pre-stages of a mental breakdown. The brunette simply felt lucky to have been able to sleep through the ordeal in peace. The thoughts of her family consumed her. She was usually able to take hold of them and think of something else, but each day she found it increasingly difficult to do so. The young witch's thoughts battled for dominance in the suffocating isolation. Hermione felt more disconnected with reality with each and every silent second that left her behind. She sat on the window sill and looked towards the sky.

It was here that she could occasionally drift into dreams of better days. Though it was a rare occurrence, sometimes the warmth of the sun's glow made it possible to leave her reality. Only then could she claim Bellatrix as her own. Hermione, notorious realist, secretly coveted the fictional world of her own mind and the happily-ever-after's created therein. Hermione's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the sky for warm rays of rescue. A soft, dejected sigh passed over the Gryffindor's lips. Gray clouds hovered lazily in the sky, effectively hiding any light emitted from the afternoon sun and crushing the remaining bits of the escapist's hope.

There would be no moonlit gondola ride in Venice, today. No passionate kiss shared under a sky filled with stars. She would not look upon wild curls and dark eyes as a lover, rather than foe. Not today. Today would be spent with feet firmly planted on the ground, sifting through painful truths. re would be no fantasy and giving Hermione's room an even colder air. It was finally too much. The dismal atmosphere was maddening, and the brunette began to fear the loss of her sanity.

Behind the protective walls of her shelter, Hermione had escaped Narcissa and Bellatrix. What she had failed to realize at the time, was that she could not escape herself. Hermione knew she needed to be outside. She longed for the comfort of breathing in the outdoor air and the sense of renewal that nature seemed to bring. Being outside had always given Hermione a sense of freedom that nothing else could. She resolved to break free of her self-imposed prison to seek out that freedom once more.

As before, Hermione sought the silence of her favorite reading spot. She quickly made her way outside, without any confrontation. Her nostrils greedily inhaled the fresh air as she stepped out into the bright sunshine. She relished the taste of her newfound freedom as though it were the last time she would ever breathe again and quickly found her herself at the entrance of the labyrinth. To her credit, Hermione had figured out the obstacle well enough to make it to the center in less than twenty minutes. It was almost an exercise in will power as she struggled to remember the last leg of the maze.

In truth, she didn't mind the time it took to reach her reading retreat. The journey was well worth the time spent, if only to enjoy the complete silence found along the way. The last thing she ever expected to find anywhere near her favorite spot was another person. But this particular day held its own little surprises. The young Gryffindor could sense something in the air as she rounded the final corner to her getaway. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as a familiar head of obsidian locks came into focus. The curls danced in the wind, strategically planted on Hermione's favorite bench. As she turned to leave Bellatrix to herself, the raven's voice called out.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked deviously, licking her lips. Hermione could not help but focus on the crimson lips, sinful in their own right. The brunette squirmed, regaining her sensibilities as quickly as she could. Her recovery had clearly come too late, as Bellatrix crossed her legs, purposefully exposing a pale leg. Mocking a shocked look at the sudden exposure of skin, Bellatrix pushed her skirt back down, painfully slowly.

"I-I was just," Hermione stalled, trying to focus on her words. "Well, I am sure you want to be alone. I will find somewhere else to go." The brunette took a deep breath, noticeably relieved to have constructed an entire sentence. Not only had she done it without stuttering, she had managed to speak without picturing Bellatrix in some sort of compromising position. It was a step in the right direction. She cleared her throat and bit the inside of her lip in frustration. It was impossible, the way she gravitated towards the older witch. She rubbed the scar on her arm in a daze and took a step backwards, in an effort to exit quietly.

Bellatrix teasingly tutted the younger witch while shaking her head. "As a matter of fact Puppy, I have been _counting_ on your arrival," she said with a wink. A long, thin finger beckoned Hermione closer, into the center of the labyrinth. Hermione felt a chill creep up her spine at the invitation. She wasn't sure what to expect. It felt like a trap.

"Y- you have?" she asked nervously. Hermione bit down harder on her lip, barely noticing the throbbing pain her clenched teeth caused. She was filled with trepidation as her eyes remained locked on the raven. Bellatrix simply nodded in response. Seemingly of their own accord, the brunette's legs started carrying her towards the deranged woman on the bench. Hermione was halfway to the Death Eater before she even realized that she had moved. The Gryffindor never knew what to expect after the older witch experienced one of her classic breakdowns. Bellatrix's mood was impossible for the brunette to gauge and being in such close proximity to her was exceptionally intimidating.

The Death Eater tapped the seat on the bench beside her, as one would pat a small child's head. She looked directly into Hermione's eyes and gave the young Gryffindor a suggestive wink and a knowing smirk. Without a second thought, the young woman sat down, dangerously close to Bellatrix. Their legs touched briefly before Bellatrix moved hers away from Hermione's. The brunette could still feel distinct warmth lingering where their legs had touched; warmth that did not fade. Rather, it spread up her leg like a brush fire, moving towards her center. It was terribly frustrating for her. Bellatrix ignored all signs of her frustration and started talking at once.

"We've got to discuss your lessons," she drawled, with a distant look. The brunette's heart sank to her stomach. Typically excited for any opportunity to gain knowledge, especially concerning Bellatrix, Hermione was wary of this version of Bellatrix. She wasn't sure she wanted to learn anything that this version wanted to teach her. Bellatrix sensed the hesitation, at once and gave a false gasp of surprise. Hermione jumped, as she felt a finger graze her cheek.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to learn from me?" Hermione nodded slowly, earning a satisfied smirk from Bellatrix. "That's what I thought. Because you want to know everything about me, don't you, little Mud?" The brunette instinctively shrunk back as the finger stroked her cheek once more.

"And here, I thought you wanted me," Bellatrix said, confused. The younger witch did not respond. She did want Bellatrix. She had never wanted anything more badly in her entire life, but not like this. Not when she was this Bellatrix. This version of Bellatrix frightened her. It wasn't so much that she worried for her safety as she was worried for her own behavior, in reaction. She was never sure she could control her own facilities when this version was around. The Death Eater looked at Hermione, studying her as though she were an animal on display. She had not expected this reaction from the younger witch. She had at least hoped for some sort of response to give her away.

Bellatrix was about to speak when Hermione cut her off. "I need to go. When do you want to start lessons?" Bellatrix gave her a cross look before responding.

"Tomorrow," she said curtly. Hermione's heart beat raced at the simple answer. She was torn between the quest for knowledge and the ever-present reality of her teacher's rapidly changing personalities. Bellatrix's personality did not come with a warning label or a return policy. There was no guarantee that the kinder version of Bellatrix seated beside Hermione would even make an appearance at tomorrow's lesson. Not to mention, she was still scary in her own right. But being forced to learn from the darker side of Bellatrix? Hermione could think of nothing more terrifying. She stood up, covering any signs of trepidation, with an acknowledging nod. The night would hold no comfort or sleep for the young Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with the story and reading on. I promise that if has not been abandoned and will be updated more frequently. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Much love to everyone!**


End file.
